As Faith Would Have It
by ycamacho
Summary: Santana Lopez, was known to be cold. But no one understood why. Junior year changed her and her two closest friends; Rachel & Quinn. Would everything go back to normal after she left Lima or would history repeat it's self? Only Fate would know what would and could happen. Pezberry, Quinntana friendships.
1. She Changed Me

Santana Lopez was known as a bitch for everything she had done in the past year. No mercy was given to anyone. Or at least that's what the school thought. Ever since they got back from Spring Break during junior year, she became cold. Of course the only ones who saw through her image were Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, but neither said anything about the matter. They knew their friend was hurting but they didn't know how to fix it. Senior year was supposed to be memorable with the Holy Trinity at top and Glee Club winning Nationals, but I guess some things don't always work out that way.

"Hey Santana, I was wondering if you would want to come over for a girls night with Quinn and I, and I promise we won't be lovey-dovey while we watch movies. Just please?"

"Ugh, I guess Hobbit, but just promise you'll have some booze there."

"Yeah, of course, I'll let Quinn know. I'll see you later in Glee Club"

As Rachel moved along, Santana couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for the hobbit and her girl. Not that it was a shock that they had it out for each other since sophomore year but just seeing how happy they are made her wonder if she would ever feel like that again. No, she couldn't let those thoughts, emotions or images cloud her mind, not now. Nationals were in a couple of weeks and it had been over a year since she saw or even heard from a certain blue eyed blonde. No, she was done.

As she walked down the hall to her next class, she couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic of everything. It was supposed to be their year too. But she up and disappeared within a week, no explanation or anything.

Friday came around and Santana pulled into Rachel's driveway noticing the Quinn was already there. She grabbed her stuff from the back seat and headed towards the door. She knocked a couple of times when finally Quinn opened the door.

"Geez Fabray, took you long enough, were you and the hobbit going at it again?"

"Nice to see you too, Santana. We were making margaritas, but I guess you don't want one..."

"Uh yes I do! Where's Berry at anyways?"

"In the kitchen, come on. Her dads are out for the weekend so if you want you can stay here in the guest room. Hey, how are things at home anyways?"

Leave it to Quinn Fabray to read me like a book when it came to personal information.

"Things aren't the best but they're getting there. I mean mom and dad are completely fine with being out and all because as they say, whatever makes me happy makes them happy, but abuela hasn't returned any of my calls and she refuses to see me saying that it's an embarrassment. But I only have a couple of months before I leave this stinking town."

We had reached the kitchen and Rachel had handed me a margarita and we were sitting at the breakfast bar now, both genuinely happy about me being able to move on from the whole disaster that started thanks to Finn Hudson.

"Well, that's good. I mean if she's not going to love you no matter what, what's the point of making her do so."

"Yeah, plus you still have us and most of Glee club along with Coach Sylvester and your parents. We all love you just the way you are, even when you're in a mood"

"Yeah you're right" I let out a chuckle acknowledging how much of a bitch I can be; "it's just so much harder ever since she left. Like as mushy as it's going to sound, she was my sunshine. I hate to admit this to myself and even more out loud but I still think about her all the time, even when I know I shouldn't but having her pick up and leave, just like that, killed me then and still kills me now. I just wanted her and now, I don't even have her number."

And there it was the truth to why I had been so cold since Spring break of last year. She had left me after saying she wouldn't. She had disappeared; no note, no call, no text, nothing, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"You know that party you threw last year Rachel?"

Both Quinn and Rachel exchanged glances before looking back at me, wondering what brought it up. "Yeah S, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember how drunk we got? All the shots we took just to loosen up?"

"Yeah, even though after Spin the Bottle, things got kind of blurry, but again, what does that have to do with anything?"

"That was the first time we kissed, all thanks to that spin the Bottle you were so excited about only to disappear with Q."

Quinn was now blushing while Rachel was laughing at her.

"God, Santana, I thought you guys had made out before, I mean with Britt pretty much outing your "Sweet Lady Kisses" to half the Glee Club when you guys were talking Puck being Quinn's baby daddy instead of Finn. Which if I must say, Thank God it was Puck and not Finn, because seriously, I don't know what we were thinking" as she signaled between the three of us, only for us to let out a groan while remembering everything that happened.

"God, Berry, seriously, you just HAD to bring that up. Quinn dated him the longest though, still don't know how. But hey, in all honesty, he was a pretty decent guy once you saw past that entire Pillsbury Dough Boy atmosphere he had going on."

"Oh come S, you slept with him first."  
"Ugh, don't remind me! Can we please just move on from this topic. Please."

Rachel was laughing now. But so was Quinn and well I couldn't help but laugh too. It had been a crazy year during sophomore year and leading into junior year. And things finally had calmed down between all of us within Glee club and all.

"So…" Rachel chimed in regaining her composure; "what happened between you and Britt, and I want the whole story, no joking around, in all seriousness Santana. I want to know, it's been long enough, you can trust me, because I'm pretty sure Q already knows…so how about it?"

"Hey! Hold on, I don't know anything other than those two would disappear at random times!"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh after what Quinn said because after all, it was the truth. No one knew what exactly had happened between Britt and I; only Britt and I.

So, with that I took a deep breath and took a sip of my drink before saying; "Fine, I'll tell you guys but we should go somewhere comfortable because this is going to take a while and bring the rest of the Margaritas Berry. And those cookies, I know you were making because I could smell them!"


	2. She Just Left

Authors Note: Hey guys, Since it's my first fic, I don't know how everything works. But. This story gets better, I promise. It's mostly a background chapter. And whatever is in bold, is in the present of Santana's story and in Italics is what happened. So here it is...

* * *

**Sophomore year was the year I realized I was in love with Brittany S. Pierce. I had known her since we were in third grade. We met Quinn during our fifth grade year. She literally managed to brighten my days with just a smile. One smile and I was in a much better mood. We were best friend so when I finally admitted my feelings for her during sophomore year, it scared me to think that if this didn't work out, I wouldn't just lose the person that would brighten up my day, no I would also lose my best friend. So one day, I kicked myself over and over again until I grew a pair and asked her if we could talk. **

* * *

_"Hey Britt"_

_"Hey San, what's wrong? You know I don't like it when you're sad…" Brittany said with a pout._

_Oh dear, that pout, it was just the cutest thing ever. I wondered right then and there if her lips were as soft as they looked. How much I wish I could just pull her in and peck those lips._

_"Nothing is wrong Britt" trying to sound as convincing as I could at this point; "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over this weekend and watch some movies with me since my parents are going on a business trip and I don't want to be alone" __**Damnit Santana, you are babbling, just take a deep breath and look at her!**_

_"That sounds great San! You know I love hanging out with you! But really, there's something else bothering you, what is it?"_

_"It's nothing Britt, I promise. I'll pick you up on Friday afternoon?"_

_"Sounds great!_

So Friday came around and I went to pick her up. Of course her mom wanted to talk to me and make sure she would be okay and everything. You know how Brittany thinks her world is the wonderful place but I always help her cross the street so it was nothing new to me.

_"Hey San" was all she had to say with a little wave and the brightest smile. It was in that instant that my stomach was filled with a bunch of butterflies and I lost my train of thought. _

_"San, are you okay? You aren't driving the car."_

_"Huh, oh right. Yeah I'm fine Britt. Are you excited for today?"_

_"Yes! I can't wait to watch all our favorite movies! Can we watch all the Disney movies first? You know I love the Little Mermaid and Snow White. Oh! And don't forget Tangled! I love them all actually" as she finished she let out a giggle and it was like the sound of an angel. I was falling for Brittany before I even knew what was going on around me. _

_"Yes, of course Britt. We can watch all the movies you want" and with that we headed to my house and she was radiating sunshine through her smile and it was the best part of the whole ride._

_As we pulled into my driveway I realized how nervous I was. I was planning on telling my best friend how I really felt and it was nerve-racking._

_"Hey Britt, before we start watching the movie, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. If that's okay with you"_

_"Of course it is San. You don't have to be scared. I'm your best friend remember, I'll always be here for you. What's wrong San?"_

_"Nothing is wrong Britt; I'm just a little bit scared of what could happen after I tell you everything."_

_"Well, we won't know until you tell me so spill." And with a reassuring smile, everything felt right in the world. _

_"Okay Britt. I don't know how to say this but lately, I've been mad at the world because of all these feelings; feelings for you. I remember thinking you were like sunshine when we were younger because you always made everything to bright and happy. As we got older, we had to include boys into the mix of everything. And during sophomore year, I fell in love with you. I don't want anyone else, I just want you. Do you get what I'm saying Britt?"_

_"I think so but why did you wait until now to tell me?"_

_"Because I was scared and I still am. I was scared of not only losing the person I fell in love with, but of losing my best friend. You are my best friend and it's a total cliché to say that I fell in love with my best friend but I did. I love you Brittany, more than ever before."_

_I had to calm my breathing, tears were starting to build up and I couldn't just blink them away, and when I least expected it, one fell and started running down my cheek but before it got any further, I felt her hand reach up and wipe it away. I looked up and was met with her bright baby blues and even though she hadn't said anything, everything felt alright. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest and I just didn't know how to calm it down._

_"Hey San" was all she said as I looked into those baby blues and a smile was on her face and I just couldn't look away; "I love you too Santana, I promise that you won't lose me and I won't leave you. We can take this slow if it makes it easier on you"._

_And there it was, the sunshine breaking through the grey sky, brightening every aspect of my life once again. I couldn't believe she was still in front of me and she didn't turn me down or say something that would shatter my heart. Instead, she said she loved me back._

_"Are you sure Brittany? I don't want you to do this because you think you have too. I want you to do this because you want too."_

_"Santana, I am yours; only yours. Proudly so."_

_And with those words, I was hooked. I was falling in love with my best friend and she was okay with everything I had just told her. I was the luckiest person ever so without thinking, I looked up to see those beautiful baby blues and I pulled her in to kiss her. As I did it, nothing else mattered; I just wanted to kiss her. When our lips finally met, it was like everything in the world fell into place and then I realized, __**"What if she pulls away? What if she was only saying that to make me feel better? What if….."**_

_As I started to pull away, she reached over and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer, like if she wanted this kiss to last, like she was trying to seal what we had just told each other. I relaxed into her hold and felt her smile as she deepened the kiss._

_When we both finally pulled away and she leaned her forehead against mine, she had the cutest smile ever and I couldn't help but smile back. "Whoa…" was all I managed to say before she started giggling._

_"Yeah, I've been wanting to do that too San" was all she said and it was enough to secure how we felt for each other. "Now can we watch movies and cuddle, please?" as she started pouting, thinking that I could somehow say no to her, I just laughed and nodded my head and extended my hand for her to take. We walked into the living and popped the first movie and watched movies the whole weekend._

* * *

**_A couple weeks had passed and we didn't make it to nationals so there was nothing left really in Glee club, plus we had already won nationals for the Cheerios so Britt and I started hanging out more. We would either go to Breadstixx or watch movies at one of our house but that was all we did. We would share random kisses but nothing more and I was more than happy to do so. Then summer came around and I had to go visit family in Boston. So I left for about a month and half. When I got back Coach Sylvester had started training for the Cheerios again so Britt and I couldn't hang out as much like before I left. I mean, we still saw each other every day but with everything that was going on we would end up being too tired to hang out afterwards. Then Puck started throwing parties and we would get so drunk that she would spend the night since I lived half a block away. We would fall asleep cuddling but nothing else. _**

**_After that, school started and we were back with the Cheerios and with Glee. Despite Quinn here taking my spot after my summer surgery, Britt was still my best friend. I felt like everything was perfect. But that's when I realized what would happen if anyone found out about us. I mean, Glee club already suspected something but we shot it down and never brought it up again. I was starting to get second thoughts. It was the idea of being out and proud that scared me more than hurting her in the process._**

**_That's why when Mr. Shue made that stupid competition for the duets that I ended up working with Mercedes and Britt ended up working with Artie, just destroyed us. She started dating Artie and I was left wondering what happened. I realized I didn't want anyone else but at the same time, I was too scared to let anyone else know how I really felt about the blonde. _**

**_I'll never forget the day I made her cry and broke my heart in the process._**

* * *

_Junior year was half way through and Rachel wanted to be this badass so she invited everyone over for a "party". Now, this is Rachel Barbara Berry we are talking about, the prude that knew nothing about parties. So leave it to Puck to save the day. He came in with beer and liquor for the whole weekend. As everyone walked in, I noticed my tall blue eyed blonde walk in wearing these tiny black shorts and a white button up blouse with suspenders and a pink jacket on top. She looked amazing and I couldn't help but stare. _

_"Hey Santana, want a beer?"_

_"Huh? Oh uh, yeah, thanks Puck" I looked over at him trying to regain my composure. _

_"You know S, if you keep starring so much, you might be able to undress her completely but I don't know about you but I would do it in person, instead of in my head" Puck replied with his stupid smirk covering his face._

_"How about you shut your trap and mind your fucking business. Britt Britt is my best friend, so don't make me go all Lima Heights on your ass, Puckerman" I returned with a glare, even though I had to admit, he had a point._

_"Hey there, I was just giving my opinion; I would never touch your princess. You hold a special place in my heart S, I was just saying, you should do it in person, but here, have a shot, maybe you'll get your balls back and do what you want to do tonight." Handing me a shot of tequila and walking away. I pondered what he had said and questioned it myself. __**I want Brittany to be just mine but her dating Artie isn't helping out everything that's happening. Ugh, why is so gorgeous I mean look at those long toned legs and they just lead up her perfect body. I so have it out for this girl what's wrong with me!**_

_"SPIN THE BOTTLE! I WANT TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE! COME ON GUYSS!" Rachel had her first dose of alcohol and this is what she wants to do. Who would have guessed?_

_We played a couple of rounds after Artie made out with Tina, Britt threw her hands in the air and said "My turn!" and spun the bottle. To this day, that bottle spinning had my heart in my throat and I thought if I opened my mouth it would leave it immediately so I was there smiling. When the bottle finally stopped everyone was cheering but I didn't know who it landed on until…._

_"Come on San, don't you want to kiss me?"_

_She was leaning in closer and closer, could this really be happening? She pulled me into the kiss, not letting me go until I returned the kiss and as she licked my bottom lip and I allowed her access everything in the room disappeared. It was just her and I and nothing else mattered._

_When we finally pulled away, Rachel was laughing and started dancing and singing so I took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and clear my head. What I didn't notice was the blonde following me out of the basement._

_I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face when the door opened._

_"Hey, I'm in…. Oh, hey Britt, I didn't know that it was you. What are you doing here?"_

_"San, I… I needed to do this again." As she finished her sentence our lips locked and all I could do was push her against the wall. I needed her, I wanted her. _

_"Oh Britt" I moaned out as she pushed me against the wall. "No, Britt we can't, you're with Artie." I finally managed to push her off. "I want you but not like this. But I'm scared. I don't know what everyone will say or what they won't say and instead will just say it behind my back. I just I don't know Britt."_

_Finally looking up and her, you could see she understood what I was talking about and how much she just wanted to be with me but wanted me to love myself more. What happened next, I'll never forget._

_"Follow me." Was all she said as she held her hand out for me to take; I grabbed her hand and followed her down the hallway up the stairs to Berry's guest room and when we were inside, she ushered me in and locked the door behind her._

_"Britt what are you doing?"_

_"Showing you that I love you and that no matter what, I'll always be here for you"_

_And well, she kissed me again and picked me up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around her waist as she took me to the bed and laid me down. She was laying on top of me and she was looking straight into my eyes, "I love you Santana" was all she said as she started kissing my neck and moving down, slowly undressing me._

_"I love you too Brittany"_

_Needless to say that she made love to me that night and when I woke up the next morning, she was gone. I didn't know where she was but I just assumed she had gone with Artie because no one was left in Berry's house, well, except for a couple of the Glee Club members. _

* * *

_I just assumed I would see her later in the week so we could talk about what happened but that's when everything changed. Monday rolled around and she started to avoid me. I was like __**fuck, good job Santana, now you fucked everything up and lost not just the girl you love but your best friend. GOOD GOING.**_

_Two weeks since the party and I just wanted to talk to her._

_"Hey Britt! Wait up!"_

_"Oh, hey San, what's up?"_

_"Britt I need to talk to you about what happened. I know it's all new to both of us but please don't block me out. I just wanted to tell you that if you want to pretend like…"_

_"Wait, before you finish that thought. I know you probably think I'm avoiding you because of that but I meant what I told you that night. But things got really complicated after and that's why I couldn't face you and that's why I have been avoiding you. And I hate to do this now but I have to go. I love you Santana, I will always be yours, proudly so. But I have to go." _

_And with a kiss on the cheek she ran off and that was the last time I saw Brittany Susan Pierce._


	3. It's A New Life

_Authors Note: So, this chapter can get kind of boring towards the end because I skip through a lot of different months. But I promise the sooner they leave Lima, the better the story get. _

* * *

"Wait, so you are telling me that you had sex in my guest room?!"

After everything I had told this hobbit and that's her first question, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that it mattered more than everything that happened between Britt and I.

"Yeah Berry; Britt and I had sex in your guest room! And don't even act like you and Fabray didn't do anything that night either. I notice you leave for a while before you started dancing."

"Well, yeah but still. Sorry, it's just, I don't know. You caught me off guard. I didn't expect something like that from you and Britt."

"Yeah well, that's what happened and ever since that day, I haven't seen her or heard from her and I don't know why. Like as much as I was in love with her, the part that hurts me the most is that I lost my best friend and I never knew why." As I finished, I let out a sigh and realized I had a tear rolling down my cheek but before I could wipe it away, Quinn pulled me into a hug.

"I know San, I miss her too. But you only have a couple of months left and then you can leave. We can all leave and no matter where we end up, I will still keep in contact to make sure you're still the "Head Bitch" around." And with a reassuring smile, Quinn had proved once again that she was still my friend and as for Berry, she wasn't so bad. She was after all one of my closest friends around here.

"Yeah San, it's going to be okay, we'll be here for you whenever you need us."

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot. I mean usually I would say something bitchy or sarcastic but right now, I am really grateful that I have you as my closest friends. And speaking of leaving, have either of you gotten acceptance letters?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and then back at me and I could tell something was up but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well," Rachel began as she started fidgeting with her hands, "I got my acceptance letter from NYADA and I'm officially moving to New York" a smile started forming as she finished her sentence and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"And as for me," Quinn started, "I got into Colombia so I'm moving to New York too."

Whoa, my two best friends were moving to New York, and chances are, they would live together since there was a ten minute driving difference between the two schools. But, the best part was that I knew something they didn't.

"Wow! That's great! I am so proud of both of you!" I said as I pulled both into a hug, "So can I just take a wild guess and say you'll be living together?" as I looked at both with a smirk and noticed them blushing, I knew I had nailed it. Neither one of them was saying anything, so I decided now was the better than ever to tell them what I knew. "Well, I mean, if you guys kept it in your pants long enough, how would a third roommate sound to you guys?"

More confused glances and I am more than positive they thought it was the alcohol speaking. I couldn't help but laugh at them considering how they had no idea what was going on.

"Santana, what are you trying to say? And don't lie to me, I want a straight answer." Was all Quinn said, trying to be as calm and stern as possible.

"Well," I took a deep breath, "remember when we were doing college applications and you told me to fill one out for Columbia and NYU just because? Well, turns out that I got accepted to both but I think Columbia has a better Pre-Med program so why not, right?"

With the biggest smile on my face, I looked up to see Quinn and Rachel speechless and to get them to not say a single word has been the highlight of today!

"OHMYGOD. WE ARE SO LIVING TOGETHER. AHHH, I AM SO EXCITED!" was all Rachel could say of course while Quinn had hugged me and then Rachel joined in. It was definitely better news than what had happened with Britt.

* * *

A month had passed and we were getting ready for graduation. I went to Prom with Quinn and Rachel, even though Puck had offered to be my date but I couldn't accept because he wasn't Britt. I was supposed to be going to prom with Britt, not Puck. But still I humored him to a dance and seeing Quinn and Rachel win Prom "King" & Queen made the night even more memorable. We headed to Puck's for the after party and he definitely knew how to throw a party. But now, graduation is here and it's the best feeling anyone could ever feel. My momma is in the stands standing next to my dad and they are just glowing with pride. I can't believe this is happening.

"Santana Lopez!" Figgins says and I immediately get up throwing my hands in the air. Quinn and Rachel had already walked across and I had yelled so much for them and now as I walk towards Figgins, I can see them jumping up and down and it makes me so fucking happy to know that I get to experience college with them. After everything that happened between Quinn and me or Rachel and me, I don't think I would want to change anything to have the friendship we have.

After the ceremony we go to Breadstixx and invite the Berry's & Fabray's, of course. We're like a big happy family, well if the Pierce's were here, everything would be complete.

"Are you girls excited to live together?" is asked by Judy and that's enough to bring me back to reality.

"Totally! I can't wait to live with them!" Rachel of course is the most excited. But I think it's mostly because Quinn and Rachel are going to be sleeping in the same bed. This is good because rent will be cheaper for a two bedroom-two bathroom instead of a three by three.

"Haha yeah, leave it to Rachel to be the most excited, I've seen how grumpy Santana can get in the mornings"

"Hey, you aren't a ray of sunshine either Fabray!" I shot back. Granted knowing each other since fifth grade will do that to a friendship but it's all in good fun.

"Well as long as you guys don't go too crazy and stick to your studies, you guys should be fine" my mother always the one to put school first and I'm eternally grateful for that.

"When are we heading out to New York to look at place, honey?"

"Maybe in July, so we can get a feel of it daddy. What do you guys think?"

"That's fine with me, mom?"

"Yeah same here, what do you think mami?"

"Yes, we will definitely talk Howard" said Judy

"Yes, I agree with Judy. But July should be just fine, giving us time to look for stuff for the apartment once they get back and everything."

After that conversation was easy flowing but somehow I still kept thinking of Brittany. I wanted, no, I needed to know how she was. If she had graduated high school, if she was going to college or if she had pursued dancing professionally. It was a nagging feeling and I couldn't get rid of it. I just wanted to know as much as I could about the blue eyed blonde.

* * *

June came and went with nothing to show for except parties at Puck's or sleepovers with Rach & Q but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Even though sleeping in and not having to hear Coach Sylvester yell was definitely a plus. We celebrate Fourth of July with the Puckerman's, Berry's and Fabray's. My dad does the grilling, since he insist that he's the best one ever. So we humor him and agree in order to eat that day. Two weeks later and we head to New York, Quinn, Rachel and I am beyond ecstatic of course because this is the first step to the rest of our lives.

We arrive on a Friday afternoon and head to the hotel. Saturday is spent looking for apartments and we decided on a loft right in the middle of both schools. Transportation is easy access and there is this cute little diner half a block away plus a bar around the corner. It's perfect. It has two bedrooms, a big kitchen along with a big living room but that isn't the best part. The view is my favorite thing about this loft. It's the city where dreams come true and I can't wait to live this life, where I am free to be who I want to be.

On our way back to Lima, OH, we are all over excited on what we should buy and what we want to have in our living room and kitchen. No one can sleep and even though the flight is short, we know the drive out there won't be but we don't care. We have so much stuff and so many more things we want. But all in all, I can't wait for August to roll around and to leave this city and start fresh in New York.

* * *

Quinn left with Judy at the beginning of August to start furnishing her bedroom, because for some reason Rachel completely trust her and she had to go see her birth mom before she moves permanently. Shelby has been good for Rachel, you know, being her mom even though she was about fifteen years late but like they say, better late than never. Rachel was going to New York during the second week of August to start with the living room and I was leaving the following weekend. I got the kitchen so it isn't hard looking for everything plus mami found this great place to buy a bed for me so it all worked out.

* * *

Finally, we were all living in New York and realized we needed to go out and see the town. We hadn't been there since junior year and for the first time in a couple of months, Brittany slips into my thoughts. We were supposed to go to New York for Nationals but she left before we did Regionals so we never got to experience love in New York. I miss her so much sometimes, I don't know if it's healthy anymore or not but I can't help it. I am still in love with Brittany S Pierce and I will always be in love with her.

"Hey San, are you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Want to go to that diner we saw last time?"

"Yeah let's go there!"

Rachel was always excited to leave the house and go out to see New York but I have to admit it was kind of awesome being here.

We were walking along the sidewalk chatting away like it was nothing. Quinn going on about how she wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and Rachel about Times Square and going to see a Broadway show before classes started. I was so caught up in what was happening that I didn't see someone standing in front of me.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't….."

"Santana?"


	4. Max is my Son

_Authors Note: So, sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I just couldn't continue because there is so much more to the story. But, I hope you like it._

* * *

"Oh shit, I am so sorry, I didn't…"

"Santana?"

In unison Rachel and Quinn reply, "Brittany?"

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? How have you guys been?"

Brittany takes everyone in a single hug starting with Rachel and moving onto Quinn and hugging me last. I can't believe it; she's standing in front of me. **_But wait, is that a little boy?_**

"H-hi Brittany. W-what are you doing? W-who's this little guy?" I lean down and look at him as he smiles at me; I notice how much he looks like Brittany. He has beautiful blonde hair and these gorgeous blue eyes. "Hey little guy, what's your name?" He hides his face behind Brittany's legs.

"It's okay Max, say hi. She's my best- she's my friend, baby. Its okay, come here big guy." She picks him up and I admire their bond. It's comforting to watch them interact. "He must be tired. We were at the park earlier feeding the ducks. I was headed home right now. Where are you guys going?"

**_Who is this little boy and why is he so attached to Britt? Is it her son? No, it can't be. I know Britt would be more careful when it comes to that sort of thing. It can't be. Maybe it's her little brother?_**

"We were going to eat at the diner down the street. Want to join us?" Quinn suggests knowing how my mind is somehow working and not being able to construct a proper sentence. I shot a glare towards her and she returns the glare as in response to my mental abuse.

"Sorry guys I can't, I need to get home so he can take a nap." Brittany says with a soft smile.

**_She looks so beautiful, I can't stop staring. I really wish she would come to eat with us but I'm not even saying anything. God, she's beautiful. _**

"Wait, you live here in New York?" I started, finally getting a grip on myself, "When did you move to New York Britt? Why did you never tell me you were here?" my voice started increasing without intention, "Why did you leave like that?! Do you know how much I blamed myself for you leaving! No, you probably have no idea because there was no letter, no call, no text message, no email, NOTHING. No, you know what no. I don't want to do this. I can't. I just, I can't. I'm leaving." And with that I turned on my heel and started walking back to the loft. I could feel the tears starting to appear and as I felt on falling down my cheek, I heard the sentence that changed everything I thought I knew.

"Santana, wait! Max is my _son_. He's my _baby_. He just turned one two weeks ago. Don't leave please."

**_Did she just say that it's her son?_**

"I think we should go back to the loft, Max looks really tired and he can take a nap there. Come on." Quinn knew we needed to talk because this changes everything.

* * *

We walked back in complete silence, Rachel asking Britt about how she was doing, how Max was doing, where she was living. Minor details but enough so it wasn't awkward as we walked back to the loft. Finally arriving to the loft, I go straight to my room and ignore Quinn trying to call my attention.

Quinn comes into my room anyways and just sits on the edge of my bed before saying anything.

"Santana… Look at me."

"I can't. I don't want too Quinn. It's not fair. She made love to me and then disappears. I thought it was all my fault." Trying to hold back my sobs but it's hopeless. Quinn sits closer to me. "I thought I had pushed her to be something she didn't want to be. Now she has a one year old son and I don't get it. Quinn, I still love her. I'm still in _love_ with her. What if she's marr-"I couldn't afford to think like that but the idea was lingering and it wasn't something I wanted to think about, "NO! I refuse to believe that. I can't do this, Quinn. I just can't." I'm a mess, tears just streaming down my face. Quinn is hugging me tight, whispering things like it's okay and it'll be okay.

* * *

"She really hates me huh?"

"No don't say that Britt. She's just hurt and confused. She thinks, well actually, I don't know what she thinks."

"I so fucked up Rachel. I left her after I told her I wouldn't. I made love to her and then I left. Just like that. I left because I was…."

"You were what Britt?"

Rachel and Brittany look up to find Quinn standing in the hallway.

"I was pregnant."

"Well, that's uh, definitely something. But well, Santana wants to see you but just don't push her too much. She's really hurt and she's blaming herself for everything that happened. You disappearing, what happened at Rachel's house, she's heartbroken Britt…"

"I know it's my entire fault. But I have to fix this." And with that Brittany got up and walked away from the living room towards Santana's room since Max was sleeping in Quinn and Rachel's bed.

Brittany knocked on the Santana's door, "Santana?" She slowly pushed open the door to see Santana curled up in a ball on her bed. Brittany's heart clenches with pain to watch her brunette so broken. This was the first time Britt had seen her like this and it was new to Brittany but her mother instincts kicked in and she closed the door behind her and walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on her arm, hoping she wouldn't pull away and to her surprise she didn't pull away.

"Why did you leave me?" was all Santana said.

"I'm sorry, San. I really am" Brittany lets out a sigh, but continues. "I was two months pregnant when I slept with you. I didn't know it at the time. But in those two weeks I started to avoid you, I found out. I didn't know how to-" she stops trying to hold back the tears but failing. Brittany doesn't want to continue telling the one person she loves that she was scared of her rejection.

"Britt," Santana sits up, sitting next to Brittany taking her hand into her own. "I was, I mean, I am your best friend. You could have told me and I would have done everything I could to take care of you, to protect you. You know this Britt, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared!" Brittany shouted as she pulled away from Santana.

"Of what Britt?! I had already told you I loved you and that I just wanted you. What could you have possibly been so scared of!" Santana was feeling frustrated.

"Of what you would think of me! I thought you would never want to be with me once you found out I was pregnant." Brittany said letting out a sigh. As she looked up at Santana, she was crying, tears falling down her face.

"I could never think that Britt. I love you, Britt, shit; I'm still in love you! I thought you left because of me. I thought it was all my fault and I blamed myself day in and day out." Santana trying to hold back the tears, let out a sigh. "And then senior year started I was praying that you would show up on the first day of school in your Cheerios uniform and that you would look at me and tell me that it was our year. I was hoping that you would show up to Glee club and you would sit next to me. I," Santana stops and lets out a sigh and tries to gather her thoughts, "I thought you would show up the day Finn told everyone at school that I was a lesbian and you would be there to hold me as I cried myself to sleep that night." Tears started escaping the Latina's eyes and she still tried to be strong. Santana took a deep breath and continued, "I love you so much that I was willing to forget everything from junior year JUST so I could have my best friend, Britt."

At that moment, Brittany got up and went towards Santana and pulled her into a hug. Santana didn't fight back, she just hugged Brittany back. This was home, right here, in Brittany's arms. This was where Santana belonged.

Santana looked up at Brittany and without even thinking. The Latina cupped her cheek, wiping away a stray tear and she leaned in towards Brittany's lips. The minute their lips touched, it was like everything was perfect. Brittany's soft lips was, no, is exactly what Santana needed. All Santana ever wanted was Brittany, to kiss her, to hug her, to cuddle with her. As she realized what she was doing, Santana pulled away.

"Britt, I'm sorry. You must be married or have a boyfriend. I mean, Max's dad. I'm sorry."

"Santana," Brittany lets out a sigh, "I'm not married, and I don't have a boyfriend, I live with my mom and dad."

"Wait, if you're living with your parents and you don't have a boyfriend then who is the father?"

"San… I don't think I should tell you that. I am perfectly fine being a single mother with the help of my parents. It doesn't matter anymore." Brittany looked away, not wanting to see the look in Santana's eyes.

"Brittany Susan Pierce," Santana started, breathing calmly trying not to get mad, "Who is Max's dad? I promise I won't get mad, please just tell me. Please."

"Santana, I'm not ready to tell you who his dad is. I'm not ready to tell you who the dad is because when I told him, he said it wasn't true. He said that I slept around and that it wasn't his. But…"

"Brittany, look at me." Santana looks at Brittany and their eyes finally meet and lock for a while before Santana continues, "I love you, and I don't think you would cheat on anyone. I won't judge you for what happened, because it happens, and after everything we have been through, I still love you. I will always love you. I am in love with you, Brittany Susan Pierce and I will be yours, no matter what."

"Artie" Brittany says with a sigh.

"What?"

"Artie is Max's father."

Santana sat down on her bed thinking she was going to pass out. Artie was the father and he had said that Brittany was sleeping around. Brittany wouldn't do that. _But she did sleep with you Santana, knowing that she was with Artie._ No, Brittany isn't like that even if she did sleep with Santana.

"Say something, please?" Brittany brought Santana back from her thoughts.

"I just don't know what to say. I mean, why would he say you were sleeping around when I know you could never hurt anyone because it breaks your heart to do so anyways." Santana let out a sigh, "Brittany, why didn't you tell me. I would have done anything to help you. I would have gone to the doctor with you. I just-" there was a knock in the door and Quinn opens the door.

"I hate to interrupt but Max is asking for his mommy? And someone named Papa?"

"That would be my dad." Brittany said with a small smile. "Okay, I'm coming." Brittany got up and headed towards the door but stopped and looked back at Santana before asking, "Santana, do you want to meet Max?"

Santana looked up from her feet and met Brittany's eyes. She let out a sigh with a small smile starting to grow on her face and replied, "Sure Britt, I would love too." And with that small smile, Santana follows Brittany to the room across the hall.

* * *

"Hey baby, did you have a nice nap?" he smiles at her and nods his head.

"Mamma!" was all he said as he stretched out his arms towards her. Brittany hugs him and kisses the top of his head. **_I always knew Brittany would be a great mom, its part of who she is. _**

"Max, this is Aunty Tana. Can you say hi baby?"

"Hi" he whispers and waves at Santana while hiding his face.

"Hi Max, you look so much like your mommy. You are a handsome little guy aren't you! Can I have a hug Max?" Max hesitated not knowing the brunette very well. He was always very reserved and since Brittany had left Lima, she didn't have many friends in New York so Max wasn't used to anyone other than her parents really. But Max caught everyone off guard when he opened his arms and leaned towards Santana. Santana took him in her arms and kept talking to him praising how big he was and how handsome he was and how much she loved his hair. Some time went by and they had seemed like they were best friend until Santana realized she was hungry.

"I forgot we were going to eat when we bumped into you and I'm starving." Santana stated while she looked up towards Brittany, "Are you hungry Britt?" Santana questioned while playing with Max on her lap. He really was a very special boy.

"Mommy hungry." Was all Max said, earning a laugh from both Brittany and Santana.

"Yeah, I kind of am and apparently so is Max. We should check on Quinn and Rachel. Which by the way, when did they get together?" Brittany asked while following Santana and Max into the living room.

"Mmm, maybe a couple of months after you left. Or was it summer? Honestly," Santana said with a small laugh, "They had always had it out for each other. I mean, it was bound to happen sooner or later, but I'm just happy that they are happy, especially with everything that happened to Quinn and then Rachel. It was like they became friends only to fall in love with each other." Santana finished off with a small smile on her face.

"They fell in love with their best friend, just like I did." Was all Brittany said while looking at Santana. Their eyes locked and you could see the love forming in Brittany's eyes. She was still in love with Santana and she didn't know if having Max would change how the brunette felt towards her. It was a scary thought knowing that she could lose her, for good this time.

"Yeah, exactly like us, Britt. But you know what, I still love you and if you'll let me, I want to be with you. Publicly and happily together."

"I'm so yours, San, proudly so."


	5. Do You Love Her?

"Thanks for walking Max and I home, San. You didn't have too." Brittany admitted timidly, she had missed having Santana around. I had been almost a year since she last saw her and it was heart breaking for Brittany. She really did love Santana, more than anything. But she had to leave. She just had too.

"Don't mention it, Britt. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to walk you home, especially since it's this late. Plus, how can I get enough of this little guy. He's just like you." Santana couldn't help but smile every time she looked at Max.

"Yeah, he manages to see the good in everyone, no matter how high their walls are," Brittany looked at Santana lovingly, she had sensed that Santana had put her walls back up after she left but Brittany wasn't ready to let Santana in just yet. "You know, you don't have to put your walls up anymore San, it's going to be okay."

"It's not that easy, you know how hard it is for me to let people in, as it is, I'm surprised that Quinn and Rachel didn't give up on me. I just, I just don't know if I can."

"Well, if you need reassurance of how amazing you are, just ask Max or give me a call. Do you want to say hi to mom & dad?"

"No, I think I'll pass for tonight. Tell them I say hello though and that I'll come back to visit them soon. They always did treat me like their daughter." Santana couldn't help but reflect on all the sleepovers between Britt and her, especially when Santana's parents were out of town.

"Okay San, you know we all love you very much. I'll see you soon. Say bye Max." Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and gave her a peck on the cheek, letting her lips linger a little longer while breathing in Santana's perfume.

"Bye Sanny!" Leave it to Max to brighten anyone's day with his smile. He gave Santana a hug and a kiss as well.

"Bye Britt, I'll text you when I get home," Santana gave Brittany a reassuring smile to let her know she was serious and looked down at Max with a big smile and said; "Bye little man, take care of your mommy for me, okay?"

And with that Brittany and Max headed towards the door opening it and waving to Santana once more. As Santana started walking away she felt her phone go off alerting that she had a text message.

**From Quinn: **_Rachel and I went to get some ice cream, be back in an hour or so. Want anything?_

**From Santana: **_No thanks, I think I'm good for tonight. I'll probably be asleep when you get back, I'm exhausted._

**From Quinn: **_We can talk tomorrow, just the two of us; I know how Rachel can get over dramatic and stuff._

**From Santana: **_Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow. But I'm home now, so I'll see you later. Night._

**From Quinn: **_Night S, love you :)_

**To Brittany from Santana: **_Hey Britt, I'm home. Just wanted to let you know, and I'm headed to bed. It was nice seeing you again. Thank you for letting me meet Max, he really is an angel. Love you, night 3_

Santana felt grateful to have Quinn still love her as much as she did even after her and Rachel got together. It was like a blessing that after Santana put her walls back up that she still managed to see straight through everything but didn't try to pressure her into talking or anything. With that Santana took a long warm shower, washing away all the worries and confusing questions she had from the day. **_Brittany is a mom and Artie is the father, but why did he say she was sleeping around? He better hope that I don't see him when I go back to Lima, I will go all Lima Heights on his ass and I don't give a fuck. He hurt my best friend and even if I didn't know it then, I'll still protect her and Max now. God, she really is beautiful especially when she has Max on her lap. Huh, who would have thought that Brittany Susan Pierce would grow up to be such a wonderful mother. I always wanted to make her my wife and the mother of my children. Maybe, I still can..._**

As Santana laid down on her bed after a long day she had a smile on her face. She loved Brittany and now, she was back in her life. Santana was starting school soon too and for some reason, it seems like everything was falling into place.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Brittany announced as she walked in hand in hand with Max.

"Gammaa! Gammaa!" Max let go of Brittany's hand running through the doors looking for his grandparents.

"In the kitchen, honey!" Mrs. Pierce returned and Brittany walked in giving her mother a kiss on her cheek and hug while taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Hey mom, what are you doing? Where's dad?" Brittany asked.

"Oh your father must have fallen asleep in front of the TV again or while reading something, you know how he is but I'm sure Max will wake him up soon. And as for me, well, I just decided to make a cheery pie and apple pie," Mrs. Pierce looked up from the oven, looking towards Brittany; "which reminds me, where were you and Max? I know you texted me saying you'd be home later but where did you guys go?" Mrs. Pierce could somehow be motherly without being too over bearing. A skill that most parents lack but it was a curse and a blessing at times.

"About that, uh well, Max and I might have bumped into Quinn, Rachel and Santana on our way home from the ducks…" Brittany was hiding her face not wanting to meet her mother's eyes knowing very well they wanted more answers than what Brittany was willing to offer.

"Santana? Like Santana Lopez, your high school sweetheart?"

"Mom! Don't say that, she was never my high school sweetheart, she was just my best friend!"

"Honey, you don't look at your best friend the way you two looked at each other. There was always something more going on and just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I didn't see it." Mrs. Pierce had a small smile on her face with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Please, your father asked a million times if you two were together throughout the years, and even when I had my doubts, I knew you weren't together. I knew you guys had feelings for each other but in Lima, being out and proud wasn't something to happen very often, I'm surprised the Berry's managed to live there with everything people told them." Leave it to Momma Pierce to know exactly what was going on without being too involved and letting her baby girl grow up on her own with a bit of guidance. "How are they though? Rachel, Quinn and Santana?"

"Well, they all moved out here together because they are all going to school here. I think Rachel got into NYADA because of her voice and performance abilities, you know how she loved preforming. As for Quinn and San, I think they are going to Colombia. I know Quinn always wanted to be a lawyer or was it teacher? I don't really remember. But I know San wants to be a doctor. So yeah, they were all surprised to see me here, especially how everything ended and we left and stuff…" Brittany trailed off as she finished her thought, remembering Santana's outburst on the sidewalk and it made Brittany feel a tad guilty because after all, she had disappeared out of their lives. Especially Santana's.

"Awe that's really great to hear! We should invite them over for dinner soon, how does that sound honey?" As Mrs. Pierce finished her thought it was like something reminded her or why they left in the first place and she looked up at Brittany trying to meet her eyes; "Britt, you were with Max, what did you tell them?"

Brittany automatically felt a bit uncomfortable. She didn't want to tell her mom everything that happened between Santana and her on the sidewalk or in her bedroom or even when Santana was playing with Max.

"I, uh, well. Santana got kind of mad and well, it just sort of slipped that Max was mine. I mean, I wouldn't have lied to them but I didn't want that to be the first thing they learned after almost two years…" Brittany let out a sigh, trying to collect her thoughts. "But, I just didn't want to see Santana walk away like I did with her. And after I told her, we talked. And I think things can get better from here," Brittany felt a smile forming on her face; "you should have seen how Max and Santana got along. I had never seen him so happy with someone other than us."

"Baby, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Pierce said, in almost a whisper.

"Yes mom, you can ask me anything." Preparing for the worst of the questions, even though the question wasn't at all what she expected.

"Are you still in love with her? Especially now, seeing how she was with Max?" Brittany met her mother's eyes and saw love filling them, and she realized that her mother wanted the best for Britt even if she was a teen mom.

"Yes. I fell in love with Santana all over again. Especially when she had Max on her lap and they were laughing and playing together." Brittany smiled at the memory.

"Then, I'm only going to say this once but if you need to hear it again, just let me know, and I'll tell you again. But, Brittany Susan Pierce, you have a son and finding someone who will love you and that will love your son the same way is very rare. That person has to love you for everything you are but at the same time, feel completely grateful that you are his mother and that even if he wasn't made out of love that the two of you hold, he will always be loved no matter what. That person has to appreciate the years you stayed up all night with him and the diapers you changed. They have to have a certain determination when it comes to making it up to you for all your hard work. But ultimately, they won't hold it against you or against Max that he isn't their biological son. When you find that person, do everything you can to keep them in your life. That's the only way, you'll be happy." With a soft smile, Mrs. Pierce placed a hand on Brittany's cheek and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Pierce turned on her heel and left Brittany to think about what she said.

**_Mom's right. It's hard enough being a single mom but finding someone that will love me and Max, well that'll be harder. I hope Santana still loves me and she'll love me even more with Max in the picture. But that's the other thing. I eventually have to tell her what happened between Artie and I. This sucks so much. But if things don't work out, I'll always have Max and he's a blessing enough._**

Just then Brittany's phone went off and she went to check it. Still thinking about what her mom said.

**To Brittany from Santana: **_Hey Britt, I'm home. Just wanted to let you know, and I'm headed to bed. It was nice seeing you again. Thank you for letting me meet Max, he really is an angel. Love you, night 3_

Brittany couldn't help but smile as she read over her message. Maybe Santana could be the second parent Max needed or the lover Brittany needed, or both? Brittany was falling in love with the brunette again but this time, it was different. It was like she could actually see them having a family and growing old together.

**To Santana from Brittany: **_I'm glad you made it home safe. Mom was really happy to know that I found you again. She suggested that you guys come over for dinner. Let the girls know so we can plan something. Sweet dreams San, love you too 3_


	6. It's Your Baby

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you are liking it so far! This chapter is background information to why Britt is scared to let San in completely. Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

_"Artie, can I talk to you?" it was bad enough that Brittany hated having serious talks but this time, she was starting it and it was eating her alive. _

_"Sure, Britt; what do you want to talk about?" Artie knew something was off. He could feel something was off since Rachel's party when Brittany disappeared for a couple of hours. He hadn't made much of it because when she came back, she wanted to leave. _

_"This isn't easy for me and I don't really know what can happen but," Brittany takes a deep sigh before going on. "I'm pregnant."_

_Artie started laughing; w__**hat the fuck. Why is he laughing right now? It's his and this isn't funny.**_

_"Artie, this isn't funny. Why are you laughing?" Brittany was starting to get frustrated. She didn't know what had gotten into him. Brittany was scared to tell him, shit, she had been scared since she took three pregnancy test and they ALL came out positive. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to about everything._

_"I'm laughing because you think it's mine! That baby isn't mine and you fucking know it Britt! You've been sleeping with the whole football team and then some!"_

_"What the fuck Artie! No I haven't! I haven't slept with anyone other than you! I know I was a flirt and a tease but I would never, could never do that to you. I love you! Why would you say that!?"_

_"Because, you're a damn whore and you fucking know it!" Artie was getting pissed at the false accusation that he was the only one she slept with. __**This bitch thinks she's going to tie me down with a fake pregnancy scam, think again. **__"Plus, you probably aren't even pregnant. You are just trying to tie me down because you know I don't want anything more than whatever we __**USED**__ to have; because as of right now, we are over."_

_"What do you mean we are over?"_

_"It's simple really. I don't want to be with you and your "baby" because it isn't true. I am not the father so you can just move along to the next guy and tell him it's his."_

_"Here, have the three "fake" pregnancy tests. And while you're at it, why don't you tell that fucking Cheerio, Bree was it, to go get on the pill before something like this happens and you run away again. You know, I choose you over someone I was in love with. Who would have thought that it would have bitten me in the ass this fucking hard. You're such a fucking dick. God, you know. Yeah, we are done; for good. If I __**NEVER**__ have to see you again, I am more than happy with that." Brittany started walking away when she turned around and walked right up to Artie and leaned in close to his ear and in barely a whisper she said; "By the way, Santana is way better in bed than you'll ever be." _

_And with that Brittany turned on her heel and started walking towards her locker, trying to leave as fast as she could before seeing or bumping into anyone; particularly, Santana Lopez. She couldn't face her, not now at least. She didn't know how to break the news to her best friend who she was in love with that she was pregnant with the guy she chose over her. It broke Brittany's heart to even think about it; especially that way._

_"Hey Britt! Wait up!" Brittany didn't want to stop, she wanted to run faster but she couldn't do that to Santana, not after what had happened. Brittany knew Santana would blame herself; for everything, even if the blonde had initiated the events of that night._

_"Oh hey San, what's up?" was all Brittany managed to say because if she said anything more, she was scared she'd breakdown, right then and there._

_"Britt I need to talk to you about what happened. I know it's all new to both of us but please don't block me out. I just wanted to tell you that if you want to pretend like…"_

_Brittany couldn't bear to hear Santana finish her thought. She didn't want to pretend that it didn't happened, or that it was all a mistake. No, she loved Santana with every fiber in her being. She was in love with Santana Marie Lopez and she didn't want anything else or anyone else._

_"Wait, before you finish that thought." Brittany managed to cut Santana off just in time; "I know you probably think I'm avoiding you because of that but I meant what I told you that night. But things got really complicated after and that's why I couldn't face you and that's why I have been avoiding you. And I hate to do this now but I have to go. I love you Santana, I will always be yours, proudly so. But I have to go." And as Brittany leaded in, to kiss Santana's cheek, she breathed in everything and enjoyed this moment, scared that if she opened her eyes, it would all be a dream. With a kiss on the cheek, she turned around and left. That was the last time she saw Santana Lopez as a high school student and in Lima, Ohio._

* * *

_Brittany walked home that day, skipping every type of practice she had. She walked into her house hoping that her mom wasn't home yet and that she could go to her room let every emotion out and then be okay by the time dinner was ready. "Brittany is that you baby?" __**fuck. **_

_"Yeah mom, it's me. I'm heading to my room; let me know when dinner will be ready." Brittany didn't want to see her mom because other than Santana she only trusted her mom, even though she knew this news would kill the older woman, she couldn't keep it from her. Especially if she started showing because she had no idea how far along she was either. _

_"Britt, baby, come into the kitchen; I wanted to ask you something" __**no, I can't do it right now. I don't want to face her; she'll know something is wrong. She always knows when something is wrong.**_

_"But, mom, I'm tired. I wanted to take a nap before dinner."_

_Brittany's mom came out of the kitchen into the hallway stopping Brittany from going up the stairs. "Honey, what's wrong? First you're home really early and then you want to take a nap. You never wanted to take naps, not even as a child. Something's wrong. What is it, baby?"_

_Brittany couldn't hold anything in anymore. It was hard enough to stay strong in front of Santana. But with her mom in front of her was the limit. She started crying. She couldn't stop to say anything she was just crying. Tears were falling down her face, tears of hurt, anger, frustration, confusion, everything was coming together and she couldn't hold it back anymore._

_"Oh baby, whatever it is, it'll be okay. You have me here and I won't ever leave you. I promise it's going to be okay." Mrs. Pierce automatically went to hug her daughter and whisper comforting things in her ear, without a clue on what is going on. She managed to pick up Brittany from the floor and lead her to her room, and lay her down while still comforting her._

_About thirty minutes later, Brittany's sobs started to calm down and she was just breathing in and out trying to calm herself down. At least there weren't any tears coming down her face. Her mother had stayed with her the entire time. _

_"Mom, I have to tell you something…" there was no easy way to say this and Brittany's voice was raspier from the earlier sobs. She managed to look up at her mother who had a worried expression on her face but her eyes were filled with love._

_"What is it honey? Whatever it is, I promise I won't leave you."_

_"I, - I'm" Brittany let out a sigh, "I'm pregnant mom."_

_"Hmm. Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I took three tests and they all came out positive. I am so sorry mommy. I didn't plan it and I thought we were being careful but-"_

_Brittany's mom pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of Brittany's head and whispered, "I'm going to be a grandma then. Oh baby, I love you so much."_

_"You aren't…. mad at me?" Brittany said as she pulled away from her mother's embrace to look at her in the eyes._

_"I'm not mad, just a little disappointed. Maybe your father will be mad, at least more than I am but it'll be okay honey. We'll figure something out." Mrs. Pierce looked at her daughter, filled with love and with a bit of protective glint alongside. With just that look; Mrs. Pierce could have won "Mother of The Year" award. "But can I ask you something?"_

_Brittany let out a sigh and nodded towards her mother._

_"Who's the father? Because I know it isn't Santana."_

_"What do you mean it isn't Santana? Of course it isn't her," __**even though I really wish it was, maybe things would have turned out differently but not in this case**__; "the father is Artie."_

_"You mean that boy who acts like he is better than everyone and that he's the greatest catch out there? Ha! I'm sorry honey, but he's an ass. Have you told him yet?"_

_"Yeah, that's why I came home early. I couldn't face him….or Santana."_

_"What did he say?"_

_Brittany grunted as she recalled his words and threw herself backwards on her bed. Letting out a sigh, she started with how he said it wasn't his and how she was just trying to tie him down and that she was lying. Her mother just sat there listening to her not saying a single word. And as Brittany was explaining, she completely forgot who she was talking about and she said, "So then I leaned in super close and whispered that Santana was better in bed than he was and I walked away, in hope that I wouldn't bump into Santana but of course, that didn't happen."_

_"Well that answers why you didn't want to face her." Her mother stated matter-of-a-fact. Brittany looked up and realized what she said and groaned in response. Now, not only did her mom know she had sex with Artie, but with Santana too. __**Great, now she knows everything that has happened this year so far.**_

_"Well, since, I think you have nothing else left to confess, I will go make you an appointment with the doctor to find out how far along you are and make dinner. How does lasagna sound to you baby?"_

_"I don't know what I would do without you mom, you really are the best mom ever. I love you so much. Can I help with dinner after I take a shower?"_

_"Sure thing, and I love you too baby. I always will" and with that Brittany's mom left her bedroom and Brittany was left with her thoughts. _

_The internal battle lasted throughout her entire shower wondering if she should tell Santana or if she should just leave and never look back or should she even keep the baby. So many different options and things and people where involved. She just didn't know what to do ultimately. _

* * *

_When she went downstairs to find her mom and help her with dinner, she heard her dad in the kitchen._

_"What do you mean she's pregnant?!"_

_"Don't yell. She's very scared because that dead beat father of our grandbaby said it wasn't his. Can you believe he said she did the whole football team and then some?! It took all my energy not to get up and go find him and slap some decency into him. Little bitch, that's what he is. So don't you dare yell at her when she tells you everything? Just be the dad I know you are and support whatever her decision is."_

_"Fine. I won't yell. But I don't get it, how – what- when- it's all just too much and confusing. If it's this bad for me, how bad is it for her? God, when did my little girl grow up and why have I been so blind to see it." Brittany's father lets out a sigh; "I know how closed minded the people here can be. If she wants to leave, we can leave. I don't care if I have to start over, my baby girl won't go through all the bullshit these people can do or say." With that Brittany walked in and hugged her dad from behind; "Oh hey pumpkin, I didn't see you there."_

_"Do you really mean it daddy, you'll move for me? For the baby?"_

_"Of course baby girl, I know how close minded people are and especially with that stupid dead beat. Who knows what he can say about you. So if you think moving away and giving you a fresh start will do your best, then we will do that."_

_Brittany looked at her mom, and then back at her dad. She looked at her feet and nodded. "I think I would like to move away. It'll be easier and I won't get all the extra junk in my life."_

_"Then it's settled, give me two weeks and we'll be out of here." Her dad smiled at her and she could see how much he was willing to protect her even if the circumstances were the most desirable. _

_"Oh Britt, we have a doctor appointment tomorrow. So I'm just going to call your school tomorrow and ask them to fix all the paperwork in order to transfer you to wherever we move. So those two weeks you can stay with me and help pack everything and I can keep a close eye on you with everything going on."_

_"Thank you mom, I owe you a couple of million favors with everything."_

_"Don't even think about it baby, it's what mothers do best, as soon, you will learn."_

* * *

**_The Next Day:_**

_"Brittany Pierce? The doctor will see you know, please follow me."_

_Brittany had woken up throwing up and she hadn't slept that good. Her mom said it was normal to have morning sickness but at this rate, she wasn't enjoying anything._

_"Hi Brittany, I'm Doctor Maura Isles, your mother OB/GYN. She said that you took three pregnancy test and they all came out positive?" Brittany wasn't saying anything, she just nodded in response. "Very good then, I need you to put your legs up so I can check for a heartbeat and to see how far along you are. It might feel a bit uncomfortable so just let me know."_

_Dr. Isles went about with the examination and when Brittany heard the baby's heartbeat, she was ecstatic, like everything that had happened the day before, didn't matter anymore. _

_"That's my baby." Brittany whispered letting a couple of tears escape. _

_"Yes it is, would you like a picture?" Brittany nodded with a huge grin on her face._

_"Okay Brittany, here is your picture. Now, it looks like you are about three and half months pregnant. Have you been feeling sick in the mornings?"_

_"I felt really sick this morning but before there were only minor headaches but I thought it was all school related."_

_"Okay. Well maybe you'll feel sick again for a couple of more weeks but nothing over the top. I'm going to give you some vitamins and prenatal vitamins to take in order to assure that the baby is growing and that you don't lose any nutrients in the progress. So just take one of each every day, preferably with breakfast. Now, I see that you're only 17, so is your mom here with you?"_

_"Yes, she's outside and she told me that I should go by myself so I can get used to being at the doctors' appointments without my parents."_

_"Well, your mom is a smart woman. So, you are planning to keep the baby or are you considering your options?"_

_"No, I think I want to keep the baby, even if the dad isn't in the picture. I talked to my parents and they agreed to help me as much as they can and we agreed that we might even be moving away."_

_"Do you know where you are moving too? Or if you're flying?"_

_"No we haven't decided that yet."_

_"Okay, well when you find out, let me know and I can recommend you an OB/GYN, wherever you decided to move."_

_"Okay, I'll let you know Dr. Isles."_

_"Well, I think we are done here unless your mom has any questions. So I'll see you once you finish getting ready and get your mom for me, please"_

_"Sure thing."_

_About ten minutes later, Brittany and her mom are leaving the office and Brittany can't stop looking at the picture of her peanut._

_"Mom, I'm going to name the baby if it's a boy, Max and if it's a girl, Heather. I have always loved those names." Brittany finished, glowing with joy and her mom was so happy._

* * *

_Everything was set, they were moving, and they were closer than ever. Brittany's older sister had called and squealed with excitement and suggested that they move to New York to be closer because as she had said, "I don't want to be left out of my niece or nephew's life when I can ultimately spoil them and then since I'm getting married, they can grow up with my kids!" Leave it to Ally to be this excited over a baby being included into the family. So yeah, things were looking up. Even though Brittany really wanted to tell Santana everything that had happened but Brittany knew that the minute she told her everything, Santana would be at her door step begging her not to leave and she just couldn't risk it. _

_Once they arrived in New York City, everything was looking up. Dr. Isles had recommended Dr. Addison Montgomery and she was taking her vitamins. Everything was perfect. Brittany finished high school earlier than planned. She had gotten a part time job teaching kids the basic ballet steps and with her belly, it was harder than expected but she did everything she could. Brittany was doing everything she could for her and her baby boy, and her parents were the most supportive in everything. Yes, Brittany Susan Pierce was happy, but Santana Lopez still held her heart. __Would that ever change?_


	7. Think Before You Act

Santana woke up feeling like the events of the night before were all a dream. She remembered everything as clear as day and she was more than certain it was a dream. Brittany couldn't just show up out of nowhere and with a son.

"Santana?" there was a low knock on the door

"Come in." Santana yelled as she turned on her side towards the door to see Quinn entering her room.

"How are you feeling today?" Quinn asked, making sure not to over upset the brunette.

"I had this weird dream that Britt had a son and we bumped into her yesterday. Her little boy was named Max and that Artie was the father. It felt so real, Quinn." Santana said letting out a small sigh.

"S, that really happened yesterday." Quinn let out a sigh before continuing, "We bumped into Brittany and Max in the street. I didn't know Artie was the father but that's probably what you guys were talking about in here while Rach and I were in the living room keeping an ear out for Max who was sleeping in our room."

Santana couldn't believe what Quinn was saying. It was all real. It actually happened. **_So wait, if what Quinn is saying really happens that means…Britt and I did kiss yesterday. And she still loved me. After all this time, Brittany still loved me._**

"Oh. Wow, I guess I couldn't believe it yesterday and I dreamt about it again," Santana told Quinn while letting out a sigh and sitting up on her bed. "She still loves me Quinn, she told me so yesterday. And before I knew it, I kissed her and she kissed me back." There was a small smile appearing on Santana's face just reminiscing at the memory.

"Do you want to be with her San? Be a mother to Max?"

"Honestly," Santana started trying to get her thoughts together. "If Brittany asked me to be a part of her life, whether it is as a girlfriend and a mother to Max, or as a friend and an aunt to Max, I don't think I could say no to her. Just having Brittany in my life is enough."

"I think you should tell her that, S. It's the only way to do so, especially if you guys still have strong feelings for each other." Quinn paused like she was gathering the rest of her thoughts to word them correctly before continuing, "But, when you tell her, be sure you are in it for the long haul, because it wouldn't be fair for Max. He has his life and if you wake up one morning and realize you don't want to be with Brittany or you just don't want to be a mom and you decide to leave, it won't hurt just Britt, it'll hurt Max too. And he deserves so much better. So, just think about everything before you tell Brittany how you really feel and what you are willing to do."

Santana lets out a sigh and realizes that Quinn has a point. **_Of course Quinn has a point, ever since her dad left her and her mom, it's like she looks out for the child no matter who that child is. Maybe that's why she let Shelby take Beth instead. _**

"Is that why you let Shelby take Beth? Because you wanted what's best for her even if you are only seen as her aunt?" Santana asks, not realizing what she is asking until it's said and done.

"Yes and no," Quinn lets out a smile sigh, looking at her hands on her lap. "I let Beth go because I knew I couldn't give her the future she deserved and well, it was easier to let her go than to deal with everything that comes with being a mom. So, if being known as her aunt and Rachel as her sister is what keeps me close to her, then I am more than happy with my decision." Quinn peaked up to see Santana eye's filled with admiration for her best friend. No one really knew why she gave up Beth but then agreed to be seen as family. It was just a topic that wouldn't be brought up. But of course, Santana was the exception. She knew Quinn loved Beth but she never knew how it was possible to give up her child. Santana made a mental note to ask Brittany about it later. **_Brittany. Oh shit. She's probably worried about me because of yesterday. _**Santana leaded towards her night stand grabbing her phone and saw there was a text from Brittany.

**From Brittany: **_I'm glad you made it home safe. Mom was really happy to know that I found you again. She suggested that you guys come over for dinner. Let the girls know so we can plan something. Sweet dreams San, love you too._

Santana couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face. She was glad that Mrs. Pierce was still, well Mrs. Pierce. It was weird but she always loved Mrs. Pierce like a second mom. Granted she had walked in on her and Brittany once. Santana was hovering over Brittany kissing her neck and they were in their Cheerios uniform. Mrs. Pierce just said sorry about not knocking and that dinner was almost ready. The incident was never brought up again.

"What are you smiling about San?" Quinn asked, curious about what made the brunette smile like that, even though she could take a guess and probably be right.

"Huh? Oh, Britt texted me saying that her mom wanted us to come over for dinner and that she was really happy that we bumped into each other. And then I got distracted because I was thinking about the time Mrs. Pierce walked in on Britt and I during our "Sweet Lady Kisses" and how she was so accepting of everything."

"WAIT, she walked in on you guys kissing?!" Quinn asked laughing, "That's priceless!"

"Yeah, whatever Q. She apparently still loves me so it's all good!"

"Quinn! Santana! Where are you guys!?"

"Ugh, the hobbit has arrived." Santana said, faking annoyance.

"Oh shut up, you know you love her! Otherwise you wouldn't be living here!"

"Mmm whatever helps you guys sleep at night. And don't say anything anymore!"

Quinn and Santana laugh because despite how delicate Quinn looked and how tiny Rachel was, they could go for hours at a time!

"Hey guys! What are you laughing about? Did Santana say something about me again?" Rachel says with a pout.

Quinn stands up and walks over to Rachel and kisses her pout away responding, "You know S has a bitchy exterior but she's all mush inside. Don't listen to anything she says."

"Geez thanks Q!"

"Oh shut up, you know it's true Santana!" Quinn shots back.

"Are you guy's hungry? It's almost two in the afternoon. Are you doing okay S? You have been in bed all day." Rachel had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I just woke up thinking that finding Britt was all a dream and that it wasn't true. But after talking with Q, I realized I have to think about things before picking up with Britt where we left off. Because now it's not just Britt, it's Britt and Max. They come as a package deal and I have to want all of it or none of it. There is no in between anymore." Santana finished off as she got up from her bed looking for something to wear.

"Well, I'm glad you are taking that perfect angel into consideration. He really is adorable!" Rachel gushes over Max. She was overly excited to be playing with him considering how there was only a couple of months between Max and Beth.

Rachel had been visiting Shelby as much as she could while she was in Lima, but now that she was in New York, she kind of missed them more than she thought she would. Same went for Quinn.

"Yeah, I know." Santana starts, "but you have a point. I am STARVING. Let's go to that diner we wanted to go too yesterday!"

"Okay, I'll go change too." Quinn replied while standing up and walking out of Santana's room

"Are you sure you are okay S? I know you want to keep this 'bitchy' attitude alive but it's just us and Quinn. You don't have to pretend with us."

"Honestly?" Santana started and Rachel nodded in response. "I still love Brittany and having Max in the picture, well I don't know; changes things a bit. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid and I just met him but what Q said made sense. I can't date Britt and be more than her best friend if we aren't meant to be."

Rachel walks over to Santana putting her hands on Santana's shoulders to make her face the shorter brunette. Rachel takes a deep breath before starting.

"I need you to do me a favor, and you can't say no. It doesn't have to be done today or tomorrow. But the sooner you do it, the more I can help you, okay?"

"Okay Rach. What is it?"

"I want you to write down how Britt makes you feel. When it's just you two, when it's you two and Max, or even when it's you two and Quinn and I. I want you to write it down and then write how you feel with Max. When you finish, bring it to me. We'll go over it and figure out if you two belong together."

"Come on, Rach. That's stupid how are you going to know if we are supposed to be together because of what I write. It's like dumb."

"Nope, complain all you want. You have to do it. It's a favor and you can't say no!"

"Ugh, fine Berry. I'll do it and get back to you."

"Thanks S, now. Let's go get my girl before she takes a million hours to get ready. I'm starving!"

* * *

**To Brittany: **_Hey Britt! I was wondering when I can see you again. I didn't realize how much I missed you! Granted Q and Rach want to see you and Max again soon. But we need a date/drunk night together, just us girls! Let me know :) xoxo_

**To Santana: **_Hey San! Yeah totally! How does this weekend sound? Oh! Don't forget to ask them about dinner with my parents! :) _

**To Brittany: **_Right! I'll ask them! And yes, this weekend should be fine! Anything you want to drink specifically? I know we used to drink beer and maybe some tequila. Lol, we would get drunk off of anything! Oh and you'll be spending the night, I am not sending you home drunk because you know Mama Pierce will have me on a platter!_

**To Santana: **_That was one time San! I think she should be fine! But I'll leave Max with her so he isn't exposed to anything. You know how we used to get! & Tequila should be just fine with me! Only if you let me take a body shot off of you ;) _

**To Brittany: **_Haha! Okay, maybe it was once, but it was enough! & Sounds like a plan. As for the body shots, we'll see Britt ;)_

**To Santana: **_Haha fine! But I have to go, my class is about to start, I'll text you after. Xoxo_

* * *

"Hi, my name is Dani and I'll be your waitress" smiled towards Santana who was putting her phone back into her purse. She had a bit of blonde in her dark brown hair and oddly enough, looked really nice on her.

"Hey, do you guys have a vegan menu by any chance?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, let me it fetch it for you while you guys look over your drink orders. I'll be right back!" and with a turn on her heel, she walked away.

"Geez San, you could stop starring you know. What are you going to drink baby?" Quinn asked Rachel who was debating between and iced tea or a hot tea, always watching out for her vocal cords.

"I think I'll go for an iced tea. What about you?"

"Same. Santana? Earth to Santana!" Quinn said waving a hand in front of her.

"Huh, what?" Santana muttered, extremely confused.

"What are you drinking S? & who were you thinking off?" A sly smirk appearing on Quinn's face.

"Shut up Q. I'm having an iced tea too. Oh and Britt wants to know when you guys want to go to dinner with her parents and we are getting drunk this weekend. Tequila and body shots!"

"Oh god, not another rendition of my house party!" Rachel groans remembering all the events she could considering how blackout drunk she got.

"Sorry, it took me awhile," Dani spoke up, "we are short staffed so it can get kind of busy here."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Santana spoke up smiling at the girl. "How is it working here? I just moved here and a job wouldn't be so bad."

"It's actually fun. Sometimes we get people to preform over there," she said pointing to a small stage with a piano on it. "Or sometimes, like on Fridays and Saturdays we do Karaoke. You guys should stop by." She finished off with a smile.

"We'll think about it," Santana said with a smile on her face. "Now, I know what I want."

"Right! My job" Dani let out a small laugh. "What will it be?"

"I think I'll have a cheese burger with onion rings and fries on the side and an iced tea." Santana said with a smile on her face. Despite being tiny, she could eat!

"Can I have an iced tea and a bacon cheese burger with extra bacon and fries. Oh with ranch on the side please?"

"I'll have a vegan burger with extra tomatoes and an iced tea as well?" Rachel beamed up at Dani.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

* * *

**_*45 minutes later*_**

"Santana, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving her a tip and a cute message with my number. I wouldn't mind working here with her" Santana's signature smirk planted on her face.

"But we agreed on something S! You can't do that!"

"Berry, I am not trying to be with D, just trying to make a friend. Chill!"

"Well, here's your change," Dani walks over handing them a black booklet. "Thanks for coming by, hope to see you guys around."

"Here Dani, there's something special for me. See you around" with a wink and smirk, Santana left the building.

Dani opened the booklet and revealed a napkin with writing on it, she laughed as she read

_Hey, I just met you & this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe ;)_

Santana Lopez always knew how to leave them wanting more. But would having Dani in her life change everything with Britt or would it really just be work related? With Santana, you never knew what could or would happen.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think. I'm working out the whole Dani thing but if you have suggestions, feel free to let me know. I mean at this point, ANYTHING can happen. And I mean ANYTHING. Next up, ****_body shots!_**


	8. Body Shots Pt1

Santana's Text; _Brittany's Text; _**Dani's Text;**

* * *

To Britt: Hey Britt! What are you doing?

_From Britt: Nothing much, just playing with Max. You? :)_

To Britt: Nothing, just getting ready for Friday. You excited? :D

**From Unknown: Hey! **

_From Britt: Yes! I missed you guys so much! I really am sorry about just leaving tho :(_

To Unknown: Hi, who is this?

To Britt: It's okay Britt. We will fix everything. I'm still your best friend, you know that. You had to do what was best for you, I guess.

**From Unknown: It's Dani! From the restaurant; are you still interested in a job? My boss has been complaining nonstop about how he can't find a good server. :/**

_From Britt: Yeah I know San. It's just, well, I want to tell you everything that happened but I'm scared it'll push you away and I just don't want to risk losing you again…_

To Britt: Britt, we can talk whenever you are ready. I don't expect you to just pick up where we left off because honestly, I don't even know where that it. So, just take your time, I am not going anywhere :)

To Dani: Oh hey! Totally blanked out that I gave you my number with classes starting and everything! & yes I am totally interested. As long as he knows that I am a full time student at Columbia.

**From Dani: Oh I totally know what you mean, NYU starts next week though. But yeah, he should be totally fine. You should come by this weekend or whenever you are free so you can talk to the manager. & bring a copy of your schedule so he doesn't forget because he might be a sweetheart, but he forgets a lot of things Lol**

_From Britt: I know San. Maybe soon we can talk but for now, I am really glad I have you back :)_

To Britt: I know Britt. I'm really happy too. Listen, I have class in five, so see you tomorrow night? Don't forget you are spending the night! So bring clothes! Oh and before I forget, let your mom know that we are free on Sunday and that Rachel is a vegan.

To Dani: Yeah totally! I'll stop by soon! You know, if we end up working together, we could totally become friends! But I have class in five so I'll see you around, yeah?

_From Britt: I know San! I'll be there around 6:30ish depending on traffic and stuff because I'm coming from the studio. Buy tequila and limes! :D & good! I'll let her know. _

**From Dani: Cool! Have fun in class! & I wouldn't have let you NOT be my friend whether you worked with me or not Lol. Laters!**

* * *

Santana was on her fourth day of school. So much had happened in less than week, and honestly, she couldn't be happier. She bumped into Brittany on Friday afternoon and met Dani on Saturday evening. She had a potential job in store. Classes weren't so hard yet but she thought they would at least be interesting. By that afternoon, Santana had made friends with some guy named Adam who was a senior at Colombia and asked him to buy the alcohol or help her get a fake. He did both and only asked to be invited to the next party. It was weird for Santana to make friends with guys and then asking for favors without giving anything in return and for once, she was more than happy that it was all out of kindness. Yeah, Santana was more than happy and it was only the first week.

So Thursday evening, Santana walked into her loft with some grocery bags and Adam carrying more behind her. He mostly had the alcohol which consisted of wine, vodka, beer and tequila. Santana asked him to buy two of each so it would last them a while, except the beer, they only wanted a 30pack of that. He had also bought limes and lemons, he had suggested trying lemon drops and well, drinking tequila without limes just doesn't work. Santana had purchased snacks mostly chips and cookies along with some vegan pancake mix for the girls the following morning. A margarita mix was included because well, who didn't love margaritas especially on Margarita Mondays.

"Quinn, Rachel, I'm home! Come out here, I want to introduce you guys to someone!" Santana leads Adam into the kitchen. "So Rachel is the vegan and well, it isn't as bad as it sounds. Quinn loves bacon and there will always be bacon in this place; which is weird because those two are dating."

"That is a bit strange," Adam responded with a British accent. "I don't know what being vegan means and I kind of don't want to know. Where would you like me to put everything?"

"Oh, just set it on the table, I'll take care of it later." Santana replied putting some things away into the cupboard.

"Hey S, oh, I didn't know we had company," Rachel replied as she entered the kitchen with Quinn following close behind her. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."

"And I'm Quinn Fabray, and you are?"

"I'm Adam Hensworth. I take it you guys are Santana's roommates?"

"Geez S, leaving out the secret lovers' part in our relationship?" Quinn asked faking offense while Rachel just glared at her and started laughing.

"Oh shut it Q, you know I would never do anything with you. That's all Berry!" Santana shot back as she saw amusement covering Adam's face.

"You'll have to excuse my girlfriend, she really isn't THIS outgoing. But please Adam, tell me how you met San and where? I love hearing these types of stories!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Well," Adam started taking a seat at the table in the kitchen while Rachel sat on Quinn's lap and Santana finished putting the groceries away, "I was walking to class when this one over," he signaled at Santana, faking annoyance, "ran into me with her books hitting me. I would have gotten mad but she looked so lost, it was quite amusing. So I helped her pick up what she dropped and asked where she was headed. We have Biology together. I'm the student teacher in the class since I graduate next semester. So, that's how I met her." He ended with a small shrug.

"But you're going to help me pass that class right Adam?" Santana asked.

"Depends, if you ever invite me to a party of yours." Adam replied with a smug smirk on his face.

"Okay!" Santana replied with a small chuckle. "I would invite you this weekend but, well, it's a small close friend thing from high school. Next time though!"

"Can I ask you something Adam?" Rachel inquired and Quinn replied in a groan, but quickly quieted down when Rachel elbowed her side.

"Sure thing, just keep it clean." Adam responded completely serious.

"Okay, well you don't have to answer but uh, are you straight or gay?" Rachel asked genuinely curious.

Adam let out a laugh, looking towards Santana and replied, "She really is forward, isn't she?" He let a small laugh escape and looked towards Rachel and said, "I am very much straight and I am very much single. Would you like to help change that?" Adam replied with a smug smirk on his face.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Shock had completely taken over the kitchen.

"Are – are you serious?" Rachel said completely flabbergasted.

Adam let out a chuckle, "Of course not! I mean, I am straight and single, I don't appreciate blind dates. They kind of, well, scare me. You never know if you are being set up with a serial killer or not. Well, maybe I just watch too much TV." Adam said.

"Oh darn, that sucks Rach. Maybe someone else would be interested in your 'magical cupid' skills." Santana replied knowing Rachel was disappointed.

"Well, I hate to be the buzz-kill because I have to leave." Adam spoke up before the conversation got any deeper.

"Okay Adam, well, I'll see you in class tomorrow and I'll invite you to the next outing or party we have." Santana said sincerely and gave him a hug that he returned.

"I look forward to it Santana. It was nice meeting you girls." Adam said with a small wave and Santana lea him to the door.

"He's a cutie! Do you think Dani is straight?" Rachel asked Quinn when Adam and Santana left the kitchen.

"I don't know. But we'll just ask San to find out for us. Oh and remember we have dinner with the Pierce's on Sunday." Quinn said.

"I should take a sandwich or something just in case, don't you think?"

"Whatever you want baby." Quinn replied placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"So, we have everything for tomorrow and even vegan pancake mix for the morning after and of course, bacon for the Queen herself." Santana announced as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're amazing! But if you don't mind, I'm going to make dinner so go on, out of the kitchen you two!" Rachel ordered and Quinn and Santana headed towards the living room.

* * *

_***Friday Night***_

"Quinn! Get the door! I'll be out in a minute!" Santana yelled from her bathroom while she was finishing getting ready for the night.

"Hey Britt, come in!" Quinn greeted as she opened the door for Brittany.

Brittany pulled Quinn in for a hug; "Hey Q! Gosh, you guys have no idea how much I missed you guys!"

"Hey Britt!" Rachel exclaimed as she saw both blondes walk into the living room.

"Yeah, we missed you too, and Rachel already had a shot so she's extra friendly right now. But we'll keep her under control for a bit longer. Oh and Santana is in her bedroom if you want to put your stuff in there." Quinn replied while taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Okay, I'll be right back then" Brittany replied with a smile. As she walked down the hall she could hear Rachel saying something about hearing music and getting a drink. Brittany smiled to herself because she realized that Quinn and Santana had the highest liquor tolerance so she wouldn't be surprised if Rachel's tolerance got better since her party almost two years ago. As Brittany reached Santana's room she walked in because the door was slightly open only to find Santana standing in front of her closet in a bra and panties. **_Wow, she hasn't changed at all. Well, maybe she got toner. But wow, she is just as beautiful as the night we slept together. She's just, beautiful._** Brittany couldn't help but just stare with her mouth open in surprise of Santana's beautiful body.

"See something you like Britt?" Santana replied with a smirk on her face as she turned around to face Brittany. **_Oh yeah, that 'summer surgery' did her justice alright. I definitely want a body shot. No, screw the body shots; I just want to touch her._**

"Britt, you know, if you want something, you can just ask for it. I don't bite, well, unless you want me too. You know that, first hand" Santana said walking towards her adding a wink to the end of her sentence.

"Huh." Brittany couldn't put together a sentence with Santana standing like that in front of her.

So, Brittany did the next best thing. She dropped her bags on the floor, closed the door behind her and reached for Santana's waist and pulled her close with their lips crashing into each other. Santana couldn't hold back a moan when Brittany groped her ass and picked her up off the ground. Santana wrapped her legs around the blonde as she opened her mouth for her allowing Brittany's tongue access into Santana's mouth. As their tongues massaged each other; like a dance that they knew oh so very well. Santana's hands where around Brittany's neck holding the blonde as close as she could. While Brittany was still holding Santana by the ass as she started walking towards the bed. Once Brittany reached the bed, she sat down letting Santana straddle her while still passionately battling with their tongues inside of each other. Once the need for oxygen appeared, Santana was the first to pull away and looked at Brittany locking their eyes on each other.

"Britt," Santana started trying to catch her breath. "I really missed you but, I don't think we can pick up where we left off. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Brittany's heart started sinking, "What do you mean San?"

"I mean," Santana lets out a soft sigh reaching up to cup Brittany's cheek; "I want to treat you right. I want to sweep you off your feet and show you my soft romantic side. I want to take you on dates and buy you stuff and get to know you. I want that whole cliché of romantic stuff. I want to show you that you're the one for me. I don't want you to think that you need to sleep with me in order to have in your life."

Brittany couldn't hold back tears of joy and the smile that was plastered on her face. "Okay San, we'll take it slow and do all the romantic cliché stuff you want; as long as I still get to kiss you."

"Of course Britt." And with another kiss, Santana and Brittany sealed their deal with a kiss.


	9. Body Shots Pt2

"About time you guys decided to join us!" Rachel commented as she went into the kitchen to make herself another drink.

"Damn Berry, looks like I have some catching up to you so I can be on your level!" Santana replied with a small chuckle.

"Don't you dare encourage her! I would like to have drunk sex tonight and you will not stop that from happening S!" Quinn yelled out behind Santana which in returned Quinn received a glare from Rachel.

"Eww, Q. I know I live with you and we have been close for a long time, but you just can't say stuff like that. It's, well, gross…" Santana scrunched her face making it seem like she was disgusted, but secretly, Santana hoped for the same results.

"Can we take shots, please?" Brittany whined towards Santana making her puppy adding a pout, knowing well the brunette couldn't say no to her.

"Yes!" Santana said trying to ignore all the butterflies starting to develop in the mouth of her stomach.

"Body shots! That will be the only kind of shot I will take!" Rachel stated firmly, having the margaritas finally hit her system. See, Rachel was always decent and very well reserved. That is until you add alcohol to the mix. Rachel mixed in with alcohol makes her very social and carefree. Of course, the only people to have seen this side of her were most of the Glee kids but specifically Santana and Quinn. So here was Quinn being a great girlfriend agreeing to the terms of Rachel's statement, even though deep down, Quinn knew she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Of course Rachel; we wouldn't do any other kind!" Santana replied, knowing very well what would happen afterwards. Santana walked over to the fridge bringing out the limes and going to the counter to retrieve the salt and tequila sitting there. Santana motioned everyone to living room and Quinn brought along the vodka with sugar and lemons; since Adam had suggested Lemon Drops, Quinn looked up the main ingredients and took it upon herself to make some.

"Okay," Santana spoke up, "I think that before we do body shots, we should play some cards or something because, let's face it, Rachel is on a whole new level and Britt & I haven't had a single drink yet." Secretly, Santana was scared to take a body shot off of Brittany because she knew if she touched Brittany's body again, chances of her staying off of the blonde, were very slim.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea San. You are so smart!" Rachel praised receiving a small laugh from the other girls.

"Well," Quinn started, "How about we take a Lemon Drop shot first so you and Britt and catch up?" Quinn said directing towards Brittany and Santana. The girls shared a looked and finally just nodded in agreement. Quinn cut a lemon in half and then one half in half again. She took the full half and rubbed it against the rim of the shot glasses. She dipped the shot glasses rim into sugar and poured the vodka afterwards. She handed each girl a shot and a fourth of the lemon. "Okay so first you take the shot then suck on the lemon and lick off the rest of the sugar after you are done and that's a Lemon Drop."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other said cheers and did exactly as Quinn said.

"Damn Quinn; that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be!" Santana said, genuinely surprised since she couldn't do vodka shots since her last birthday. That girl downed a bottle and a half of vodka within an hour and she was gone.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be a weird combination but surprisingly enough, it worked out very well!" Brittany returned with a smile on her face.

* * *

The girls continued to play card games, starting with Bullshit and then Blackjack then Egyptian Rat Race. They were drinking and having a blast. Laughter filled the apartment and at some point Santana had put on music in the background. Rachel would randomly cut into the song and the girls would join in and everything or Brittany would stand up and start dancing. It was like if they were in high school again. Around 1:30am, everything seemed to be going just fine until Rachel yelled, "I WANT TO DO A BODY SHOT NOW!" receiving a fit of giggles from the girls but they all agreed and Rachel did her happy dance.

Santana cut up the limes in fours and poured some salt on a small plate so it was easier to get ahold of. Rachel said she wanted to go first and of course, she wanted to do her shot off of Quinn. Santana poured her a shot of tequila while Rachel licked in between Quinn's chest adding salt and putting a lime in her mouth. Santana handed Rachel the shot still in a fit of giggles while Brittany counted; "1, 2, 3, GO!" and with that, Rachel licked Quinn, maybe a little more seductively than she intended, toke the shot and went for the lime. Rachel pulled Quinn in closer by the neck receiving a moan and pulled away with the lime in her mouth. Brittany and Santana cheered while Quinn had an undeniable heat growing between her legs.

"I want to do one now!" Quinn said, excited with a hint of seduction clouding her eyes as she locked with Rachel's eyes. Santana poured another shot and handed it to Quinn. Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her and licked her collarbone and up her neck then proceeded to add salt. Santana having witness this many times before, knew that after this shot they would get up and go into their bedroom and it would be the last she'd see of them. Quinn took the shot and handed Rachel a lime which she eagerly placed in her mouth. Quinn gave Rachel a smirk and went to lick her collarbone and slowly and seductively as she could. Letting her tongue linger for a bit longer and then took her shot and went in towards Rachel's mouth. Their tongues battled for a while with the lime being moved between them. Finally, when Quinn pulled away with the lime in their mouth, she got up and pulled Rachel with her and looked back at the girls; "I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to have drunk sex tonight." This earned her a gasp from her petite brunette as they walked into their room while Santana replied with a couple of encouraging remarks for Quinn.

* * *

Once the fit of giggles had finally calmed down in the living room, Brittany looked over to Santana.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Can I do a body shot off of you?" Brittany inquired with a sly smirk on her face.

"Only if I get to do one off of you?" Santana replied but before she knew it, Brittany had poured two shots.

"Okay," Brittany started, "I'll go first." Brittany got closer to Santana and looked deep into her eyes. She gave her a quick peck on the lips and handed Santana a lime and put it in her mouth. Brittany leaned in close to Santana's ear and whispered, "If I remember correctly, your weak spot has always been right here." Brittany whispered as she placed a small kiss under Santana's ear earning a moan from the brunette. Brittany licked Santana from the base of neck to right under her ear. She put salt along the path that she licked. Brittany grabbed her shot and proceeded to lick Santana from the base of her neck to her ear ending with a small kiss. Taking the shot in hand and going in for the lime as their tongues battled for the top hand. The lime went between their mouths slowly letting the juice move between them. Brittany let out a small moan from the back of her throat. Their breathing had picked up and when they let each other go for the need of oxygen, Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's and locked eyes with her. A smile appeared on both girls knowing the affect one had on the other.

"I suddenly lost the urge to take a body shot." Santana said as she slowly breathed in and out trying to regain her balance.

"What do you want to do instead then?" Brittany asked trying to hide the hint of disappointment of not being able to feel the brunette's lips on her body.

"How about I show you?" Santana replied with a smirk on her face as she stood up and held her hand out for Brittany.

* * *

Santana turned off the music and brought the speakers with her, in case she wanted to drown out the sound of the rabbits from across the hall. She then lead herself and Brittany into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Santana walked over to her desk and set up the speakers while Brittany went to change into her PJs. What Santana didn't know was how Brittany was freaking out because she thought they were going to sleep together again. Of course Brittany wanted it to happen but she didn't know if she was ready. Santana was the last person she was with before she found out she was pregnant. A whole bunch of questions were going through her head and she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Santana standing in the doorway looking at her.

"You know, if you aren't comfortable or ready, you could just tell me." Santana said and Brittany turned around with the look of shock and relief at the same time.

"But – how – San?"

"It's okay Britt. I mean I heard you mutter 'what if she's disgusted because I had a baby' and if I'm calculating everything right. I was probably the last person to see you naked before Max was born. And just to clear one thing up," Santana walked over to Brittany and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer. "I could never find you anything other than beautiful, especially because you gave birth to Max."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in what she had just said. Brittany couldn't help the tears that started to build up and one managed to escape. Santana reached up and wiped it away with her thumb and cupped Brittany's face.

"Is it okay if we just talk? I'm not ready to do anything more. I mean, I thought I was but yeah, you are the last person I slept with before Max came along. And well, lately, I just don't feel like I did when I was in high school. Yeah, I still have my body but," Brittany let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't feel like me anymore. I lost all of that when everything kind of blew up in my face."

Santana didn't say anything for a couple of minutes just looking at the blonde. **_What did Artie do to her that has made her so self-conscious? I mean, yeah kind of getting slut slammed by your baby daddy sucks but what was actually said? There's something I'm missing here._**

"See, you probably even think that I'm crazy. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I thought I was ready but I guess I was wrong. I can't-" Brittany was cut off by Santana who spun her around and crashed their lips together. Brittany tried to fight it or at least not give in but the brunette was persistent. Eventually Brittany gave in and allowed Santana's tongue access. She could still taste the lime in her mouth as their tongues massaged against each other. When Santana finally pulled away, she didn't say anything. She led them to her bed and got under the covers. Once she saw Brittany didn't know what was happening and had an eyebrow risen in a "what the hell is going on" matter, Santana let out a small chuckle.

"Come on Britt, I thought you just wanted to talk? I told you, I'm not going to make you do anything if you aren't ready. That would be unfair to you and I don't want to do anything to make you feel anything other than comfortable. I already lost you once and I thought it was because of what I had said and done to you. I blamed myself for the whole year you were gone. So, please, get in bed and we can cuddle or just talk. It's completely up to you." Santana gave Brittany a reassuring smile and moments later Brittany climbed into bed and cuddle right into Santana's side, like if they had never stopped in the first place.

"Thank you, for everything. I honestly don't know how I would have handled this situation if it wasn't for you." Brittany replied and placed a small peck on Santana's cheek and cuddle in closer.

* * *

Santana's Thoughts: _I really missed this feeling of having Britt this close to me, I never thought I would find this feeling again. Let alone with her. I am so thankful that she's back in my life but Rachel has a point, I have to make sure that what's going on between us can last a lifetime because if anything goes wrong, it won't just hurt her, it'll hurt Max too and I am more than positive that with what Artie did, he won't be in the picture. I guess, I'll take what I can get at this point. If she's not ready to take the next step, I have to be her best friend and understand her like she did for me. But what if I end up waiting too long? How long is too long? I'll have to figure that out another day. For now, I'll just accept that Brittany Susan Pierce is once again in my life. I will prove to her that she's it for me. I want Max to see me as more than his mom's friend or his aunt. I want to see that little boy grow up and at the top of my lungs yell he's my little man. I want my life with Brittany and Max. I will have it all one day. One day, they will be my all._

* * *

Brittany's Thoughts: _How am I going to let her into my life after everything? Artie basically ruined me and that was just the first time he saw me. I don't want to tell her that we bumped into each other the summer before their senior year and everything he said and in front of my parents. I can't let her down/ I want to do this for her; for me. I need this as much as she needs it. Plus Max needs it too. He needs her even if it's as his aunt. She can teach him so many things. Despite what everyone says, she isn't a bad person. And I am more than positive that after I left, she went to Quinn and Rachel and that's why all three of them are here. God, if she only knew how much I love her. How much I want to be with her. How much I wish I could have started my family with her instead of getting knocked up. How can she still love me even after everything? She really is a blessing in everything. I owe her everything and I want to give her everything but for now, I guess one step at a time to conquer my fear of love and commitment from another person._

* * *

_Author's Note: __**Hey guys, thanks for reading so far. Since it's my first fanfic, I am not completely ready for the whole sex scene yet. And I mean, Britt has to accept some stuff along with San, so I think in good time, we can all agree it will be worth the wait. The next chapter is about Sunday dinner. It'll be a turn in the story and as for Dani and Adam, just friends to Santana. So yeah. Leave comments, concerns, criticism. Have a good day guys! xoxo**_


	10. Welcome to Al's Kitchen

Saturday morning rolled around and Santana woke up with a blonde blue eyed wrapped in her arms. It took a minute for Santana to realize it was Brittany and not Quinn. It wouldn't have surprised the brunette if she ended up comforting Quinn and then falling asleep. I had happened many times between Brittany disappearing and Quinn dating Rachel. None the less, they were still best friends and nothing made it feel awkward. Santana looked towards her window and saw the sun was out; reaching over to look at her phone that read it was 10am. Santana untangled herself from the blonde trying to let her sleep in considering maybe it hadn't happen so often since she became a mother. Santana went to get her bathroom and brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a bun and headed towards the kitchen. Leave it to Santana to always be hungry o she settled in making pancakes, bacon and eggs for her friends. When Santana reached the kitchen she pulled all the ingredients out and started on her task of breakfast. Thirty minutes later and not a second late Rachel followed by Quinn walked into the kitchen saying their thanks as they each grabbed a cup of coffee and sitting at the table.

"So, I'm assuming one or both are a lot sorer than they would like to admit?" Santana asked as she finished flipping pancakes and bacon. She looked over her shoulder to see a blush spreading across Rachel's face, while Quinn had a very sly seductive grin she only wore when she'd given her girlfriend a run for her money. Santana couldn't help but let a laugh out at how well she knew her roommates.

"What are we laughing about?" Brittany said as she entered the kitchen heading for the orange juice.

"How Quinn gave Rachel a run for her money last night" Santana spoke up as she brought the last of the pancakes and bacon to the table.

"Oh please, Rachel wasn't behaving that much last night either. Especially with those body shots" Brittany replied ending with a laugh causing Rachel to once again blush maybe a shade of red darker than intended.

The girls continued on with breakfast with a hint of teasing every so often towards Rachel mostly. She was still very shy and easy to put on the spot but the bitter teasing wasn't present within the four of them anymore. About an hour later after breakfast and everything Brittany's phone rang.

"Hello….yeah….no don't worry I'll be over….yeah no worries….okay bye see you soon." Brittany said hanging up and returning to the kitchen. Before addressing her friends, "Sorry guys that was my mom. She has to go do some errands with my dad so I have to go home and be with Max. But I really did have a great time with you. We should totally do it again." Brittany finished with a smile on her face.

"Let's go get your stuff and I'll walk you out." Santana more told than offered but that's how she always was with Brittany.

"Thanks San; for everything you have done and being so understanding and all." Brittany said as she picked up her overnight bag. She turned around to face Santana; "I know it must be so hard to be patient and with everything I don't know how to make it up to you." Brittany finished letting her gaze fall.

"Britt, don't say stuff like that. I mean, I want to make you happy but this is all new to me and it's going to take me a while to get used to everything again. Just," Santana let out a sigh as she got up from her bed and started walking around her room. "After you left, everything changed. I went back to being that cruel bitch because I lost the one person that made me a better person. I know it wasn't your first choice and especially after everything that happened, it was your best option and I don't blame you. I just put my walls up again and didn't let anyone see past them except Q and Rach but that's because they've gotten me to trust them and they were there when you weren't but please don't think that I don't want what's best for you and Max. Funny how before you, I wouldn't care about anything or anyone. I just hated the world and now, everything I do, is for you and Max." Santana let out a small chuckle, "You know, I don't know what role I want to play in his life or if I should even consider playing a role in his life. But I do know one thing is for sure. I want to play a role in your life, Britt. And in playing a role in your life, I have to play a role in his. So with that, it's more than enough for me to try harder but it also includes being more careful because this time, I'll be hurting two people instead of one and I don't think I could do that ever again." Santana said ending with a sigh and sitting on her bed. Brittany was just watching her, not sure what to say or how to even react. **The ****_Santana 'HBIC' Lopez_**** wanted to be a part of my life and was willing to accept my child along with me. How does anyone react to a confession like that? Easy. **

Brittany got up and leaned into Santana making their lips meet in the middle with the most passionate kiss they've ever shared. Half way through the kiss Brittany started smiling and pulling Santana closer while Santana wrapped her around Brittany's waist. "Thank you Santana." Brittany said in a husky whisper as she rested her forehead against Santana.

"Come on, we don't want leave your parents waiting." Santana said extending her hand and interlacing their fingers.

* * *

She walked Brittany to the front door and reminder her that they would see each other for dinner the following day and that they would plan another outing together and maybe include Max. Yeah, Santana wasn't that cold hearted bitch she was a couple of months ago. She had found her sunshine again and she was more than happy. She noticed it was almost one so she decided to get ready and go visit Dani at the dinner since she should look into getting that job. As she was about to leave she yelled out that she would be back later and Rachel raced to the door to reach Santana before she left.

"I think you should either buy a journal or set one aside for your writing. I am not kidding with this Santana. It will help you in the long run!"

"Yeah, okay, I'll get one on my way home. I'll see you later!" Santana yelled out towards Rachel as she made her way out into the streets of New York.

"So," a husky voice behind Rachel spoke up, "Since, San just left, that means we have the whole place to ourselves. How about we make good use of it and have a couple of body shots?" Rachel faced Quinn and was found with a mischievous smirk and biting of her lower lip. Rachel laughed and just shook her head as she closed the front door and lead them to their room.

* * *

Santana enters the diner once again but instead of looking for a table went straight to the bar and sat in a stool. The waitress in front of her hadn't noticed she had arrived until Santana cleared her throat causing the girl to shriek and hit her head on the shelf above her head. The waitress rubbed her head while mumbling something under breath. Nonetheless, the girl turned around with a smile on her face and asked, "Hey, sorry I didn't see you there. What can I get you?"

"A job application if you still want me to work here?" Santana said, noticing who the girl was but noticed she hadn't looked up to see who she was talking to.

"Excuse- Oh my god! I didn't think you'd show up today!" Dani said with a genuine smile this time.

"I didn't mean to scare you and cause you to hit your head though. You just looked like you were in your own little world."

"Well, I guess that's what I get for not being aware of my surroundings" Dani replied with a light chuckle. It was known that Dani was sort of a clutz but she would never admit to such a thing. "But it's a good thing you stopped by today, my manager is just in the back. I'll got get him but while you wait would you like anything?"

"I'll have a milkshake. I just had breakfast, well more like brunch a while ago." Santana replied with a smile.

"Coming right up!" Dani exclaimed as she went to put the order in and walked into the back.

"Santana?" a familiar voice appeared causing the brunette to turn towards the voice.

"Adam! What are you doing here?" Santana asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"A guy's gotta eat doesn't he? But the burgers and fries are really good here so I occasionally come by and have one." Adam replied with a smile on his face. At that moment Dani walked back out with a small man trailing her and a milkshake in hand for Santana.

"One milkshake for the lady. Ahh, another customer," Dani replied giving her full attention to Adam who took a seat next to Santana. "What can I get you?"

"Come on Dani, I come here almost every week, maybe more than once, you still don't know my order?" Adam replied with a hint of teasing in his voice and while his eyebrow raised a little higher than normal.

"Well, geez Adam, you make it seem like this is all about you!" Dani said with a laugh before receiving a knowing look from her boss. "Very well Adam, a burger with extra cheese and bacon and a side a fries. And to drink a strawberry milkshake? Right?"

"Exactly, See was that too hard Dani?" Adam insisted with a huge grin covering his face.

"Mhm. took all the energy out of me! Brian, I think Adam broke me. I need to go home and sleep now." Dani said walking towards the back while the old man just shook his head at the young girls' antics.

"So, Miss Lopez?" Brian started looking at Santana. Despite being a Latina, the girl was fairly easy on the eyes. She had curves in all the right places and she managed to have a smile that would have guys wanting her. But he knew this type of girl; there was more to her than what met the eye and he liked it.

"Yes? You must be the manager?" Santana responded with an extended hand.

"Yes, I am Brian Simonds and welcome to Al's Kitchen. Now, before you ask, Al was my father and he passed away a couple of years ago leaving me this place. If you really want a job here, you have to understand a couple of things, okay?" Brian began, getting straight to business.

"Yes, of course. I am all ears." Santana said a little more excited than she should off but its okay.

"Okay, first of all, you have to be on time and in uniform. There are no excuses. You're late, you better call before you are. You drop something, clean it up and then tell me. As for your coworkers, well no dating them. Fairly simple but you'd be surprised how many times that rule is broken."

"Well, you don't have to work about me, I am kind of seeing someone so I think I can work very well with all the other expectations you have." Santana said with a smile on her face.

"Very well, Dani says you are a student at Columbia, correct?"

"Yes, first semester and full time."

"Do you happen to have a copy of your schedule to make sure we don't take time away from your classes?"

"Yes," Santana said looking inside her purse to pull out a paper folded in fours, "here it is. You can keep it; I have another copy at home."

"Very well, just give me your number or stop by on Monday to see the schedule and when you work. You can pick up your uniform on your first day of work Santana." Brian stated firmly with a smile.

"Wait, really? I have the job?" Santana couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"Of course you do! Dani doesn't recommend people often and she's one of the best girls I have here!" Brian said proudly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I promise you won't regret this!" Santana said as she did a small happy dance which received a muffled laugh from Adam stuffing his face with a burger.

"Very well, see you soon Santana." And with that Brian left the diner into the back room again leaving a very happy Santana Lopez to sit in her gleeful state.

"Dani!" Santana yelled out. And waved the girl over when her head peaked from behind the counter.

"What's up? Did you need something else?"

"I just wanted to thank you for putting in a good word for me even though you had just met me and stuff." Santana admitted shyly.

"Wait, that means you're working here?" Dani said a bit confused.

"Yes! I will be stopping by on Monday to check the schedule for when I work!"

"That's amazing!" Dani said not hiding her excitement.

"Yeah, congratulations San!" Adam said with a mouthful of fries. "Well Dani, put San's milkshake on my tab. I am over stuffed now."

"Very well, coming right up." Dani said walking away.

"So," Santana began, "When are you going to ask her out?"

Adam was taken aback from the blunt question and faked ignorance by replying, "You wouldn't go out with me if I asked you too Santana. Maybe because you are, oh I don't know, into girls. One in particular if I heard correctly."

Santana playful hit him as Dani walked back and handed him the check. Santana grabbed Dani's elbow stopping her from moving. "How about I throw a party in a couple of weeks and invite you to it, huh?" As Santana looked back at Adam and threw him a wink. Adam just shook his head knowing very well that he was going to be invited because that was deal they made two days ago.

"Yes, sounds like a plan." Dani replied and walked back to take care of the rest of her tables.

"You really are trouble Santana Lopez. You really are." Was all Adam said as he walked out with Santana by his side before they said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Alright so, I know I'm giving you guys filler chapters but I promise they'll be necessary. After the dinner with the Pierce's the time line with speed up. And somewhere in there will be a surprise visitor. Snixx will make a personal appearance as well. So just hang in there! Thanks for reading! xoxo_


	11. Dinner with the Pierce's

Sunday afternoon rolled around and the girls were getting ready to go see the Pierce's and have dinner with them. Santana settled for a long sleeved fuchsia dress that hugged at her every curve, and she also accessorized it with a gold necklace and some black heels. Quinn settled for a simple sundress with white and yellow stripes and some brown leather boots. Rachel decided on high top black pants and a black tank top with a white blazer on top. She decided to wear simple black heels going for an elegant look but managing to keep it casual at the same time. They were all ready to go by 6:45pm and they were meeting for dinner at 7pm. The girls decided to walk since it was only a couple of blocks away and Santana knew where it was.

"Santana, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked breaking the comfortable silence between the girls.

"Hmm" Santana hummed in response not really taking much consideration in the randomness.

"Are you nervous? I mean, about seeing Brittany's parents again?" Rachel asked unsure of the response she would receive.

"Honestly," Santana sighed, "I am and I'm not. I am because I don't know how well they might take the fact that I told Brittany I was willing to be a part of her life with Max and everything. And I'm not because I really miss them. When Brittany left, I didn't just lose my best friend, I lost my second family because that's who the Pierce's had been for me, and will always be, no matter what happens." Santana said taking a deep breath before continuing. "I just, I don't know. Everything happened so fast and there are so many questions that were left unanswered and I want the answers but at the same time I don't. Brittany was really weird but not in a bad way. She just wasn't the girl I knew in high school. And don't say it's because she grew up, because even though I see that she has, it's not that. She grew up and changed and managed to overcome all the obstacles. But there was something off when it came to the confidence in herself. Like someone had broken her and she hasn't found a way to put it all back together."

* * *

Santana let the lingering of her statement be absorbed by Quinn and Rachel before taking a deep breath and recomposing herself and looking towards the girls. "Well, we're here." Santana took a deep breath and walked up the stairs followed by Rachel and Quinn. Santana rang the doorbell and heard a bunch of shouting from the other side of the door and then it swung open; exposing a gorgeous blue eyed blonde with a smile that radiated sunshine even if the sun had set. Brittany wore a simple brown and purple stripped dress decorated in flowers with a jean vest on top. Her hair was straight as it tumbled down past her shoulders. She always managed to make the most random articles of clothing work together.

"Hey! You guys made it! I am so happy you didn't get lost, come on in!" Brittany said with excitement filling her voice. As each girl made their way inside the house, each being given a hug by Brittany and removing their coats; Max came out of nowhere yelling "Tana!" at the top of his lungs and lunging himself into Santana's arms.

"Hey little man!" Santana said picking him up while he wrapped his arms around her neck, "Did you get bigger since I last saw?" Max let out a giggle and moved his shoulders up and down in a "maybe, maybe not" sort of way but immediately snuggled into her neck again. When Santana put him down, he grabbed her hand and said, "Toys, play wiff Max!" as he pulled her along and she threw an apologetic look towards the girls still standing by the door.

"Well, I'm glad they are getting along just fine, who would have thought that San had a way with kids" Quinn said while bumping Brittany on the hip letting a small chuckle out.

"Yeah, who would have thought huh?" Brittany said trailing off into her thoughts while starring into the direction that Max had dragged Santana. "But, come on. Mom made vegan lasagna and normal lasagna; I hope that's okay Rachel." Brittany replied trying to shake herself out of her thoughts while leading Quinn and Rachel into the kitchen where Mrs. Pierce was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"That should totally be fine with me." Rachel replied with a smile on her face. "Just the fact that your mom went out of her way to make me feel welcomed is more than enough Britt."

"Yeah, but that's just how my mom is. Which by the way, here she is," Brittany said gesturing to an older version of herself, "Mom, this is Rachel and Quinn. Remember from Lima?"

"Oh yes dear, how could I forget!" Mrs. Pierce walked around the breakfast bar and pulled each girl into a hug. "I was so happy to hear that you two were together and that you moved to New York. I bet you're both doing great things for yourselves huh?"

"Yeah, just about we all just started all of our classes this week and they seem to be going well." Quinn replied taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, well for me there is just this one teacher that manages to make it like a million times harder but I'm not giving in any less. Especially if Cassandra July is involved" Rachel stated.

"That's good, honey. Don't let anything or anyone bring you down. I mean," Mrs. Pierce signaled towards Quinn, "you managed to tie this one down and I hadn't seen her this happy since she came over for her first sleepover with Britt and Santana, which reminds me, where is she?"

"Oh! She's playing with Max. He ran up to her and didn't want to let her go unless she was playing him or hugging him. I'm surprised he warmed up to her as fast as she did. It's crazy." Brittany said lowering her head trying to hide the smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, are they now?" Mrs. Pierce says sharing a look with Quinn and Rachel. "Well, why don't you go and tell them that dinner is ready and to get washed up?" Brittany looked up at her mother and simply nodded and walked towards the back of the house where all of Max's toys could be found.

* * *

Brittany arrived at the door and before walking in she spotted Santana sitting on the floor with Max in her lap reading a book. Brittany didn't have the heart to interrupt them just yet so she just leaned against the door frame and took it the sight.

"Crazy how he warmed up to her so fast, ain't it sweetheart?" Mr. Pierce pulled Brittany from her thoughts as he stood next to her taking the sight in for himself. "I always knew he wasn't shy like everyone said. He just knows who to invest his time in and it seems like Santana has won a place in his heart." He finished off smiling and putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah, who would have thought that he would pick her out of everyone?" Brittany said smiling as she sees Max laugh when Santana tickles him.

"Probably the same reason why you came home holding her hand saying she was your best friend during third grade sweetheart. You saw the good in her and that's all it took for you to fall in love with her." He looked down at his daughter and was met with a puzzling look from his daughter. "Oh Britt, don't think I don't know how you feel about her. I've seen the way you look at her before everything happened. Or even when you talk about her, your eyes begin to sparkle with love and admiration." He lets out a small chuckle, "You look at Santana the way I look at your mother. That's why when she told me you were pregnant; it was such a shock because I always thought you were with her." He let out a small sigh and pulled her into a hug, "But nonetheless, I love you and Max and your sister just as much and believe it or not, I wouldn't mind another daughter in the family." He said with a smile on his face and he patted her back and walked into the dining room.

* * *

Brittany sighed in content taking in her father's words before knocking on the door and walking in receiving a face splinting grin from Max.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" She said walking towards Santana and Max and taking a seat next to them. Max looked up at his mom and just laughed and went to hide his face in Santana's shoulder.

"We were just reading a story after we played with the toy trucks. Nothing too crazy, huh little man?" Santana finished tickling Max's side.

"Well, I am glad you guys had fun but Grandma says it's time for dinner so we should go gets cleaned up!" Brittany said standing up and pulling Max from Santana's lap and then helping her stand up.

"Oh gosh, I forgot to say hi to your parents since Max pulled me away the minute I got in here! They are going to be mad at me." Santana said letting a small laugh cover the end of her sentence.

"Don't be silly, they're fine. Now come on, you have to help me with this little monster." Brittany said looking down at Max and playing with his hair. Max just laughed and said, "I no monter, I Max, momma!" with a very determined facial expression but only received laughter from the two older girls.

* * *

Walking into the dining room Santana could hear Quinn and Rachel laughing at whatever Mr. Pierce was saying. Something about how Max likes climbing on things like Brittany, who knows. Fathers pick the weirdest stories sometimes. As Santana walked in Mr. Pierce looked up at her and immediately started smiling which relaxed Santana and allowed her to breathe a little easier.

"Ahh, Santana! You've only gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you." He said bringing her into a bear hug which she eagerly returned. **_Yes, I've missed the Pierce's hugs and I haven't even seen Mrs. Pierce yet. _**Santana thought to herself.

"I don't know, I mean I look the same, maybe it's just the outfit. You would always see me in a Cheerios uniform back in Lima." Santana replied with a smile on her face.

"Yes, maybe that's it." Mr. Pierce said with a small chuckle. "Hope you don't mind but you get the honor of sitting next to me tonight." He said patting the spot to his right which was right across from Quinn.

"Don't think I do mind, you always did have the greatest stories about Britt-Britt."

"Oh Santana, don't you dare start him on stories tonight!" Mrs. Pierce scolded as she walked in with a tray of lasagna. She walked over to Santana and pulled her into a hug and then pushed her back arm-length. "Yeah, it's official, you are all grown up and I just can't take it anymore."

"But you have to admit, we all turned out alright." Santana said with a smile and a look towards Brittany.

"Yes, I do admit you all did quite alright." Mrs. Pierce said heading back to the opposite side of the table from her husband. "Okay, dinner is ready so let's dig in. Oh and Rachel honey, the vegan lasagna is the one in the green container. So you don't get mixed them up."

"Thank you Mrs. Pierce. You shouldn't have bothered really." Rachel replied feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

"Oh, don't you worry dear. It was all my pleasure."

* * *

Everyone started eating and enjoying each other's company and catching up since their junior year of high school. Quinn told them how she had gotten into Yale but decided that being a lawyer wasn't calling her name anymore so decided on Columbia for teaching. Santana told them how her parents were doing and how she had decided on a Pre-Med major but hadn't found an area of specialty yet. Rachel talked about how she was going to look into auditioning for a play or Broadway show, depending which she found first. Mr. Pierce made jokes here and there about how grown up they all were along with his daughter. Mrs. Pierce said how proud she was of all of them. As for Brittany, well, she was just happy that they could all be friends again despite how she disappeared.

"So," Mr. Pierce started, "Santana, can I ask you something?"

"If it's about dinner, your wife can definitely cook!" Santana said with a small chuckle making Mrs. Pierce blush a bit.

"Yes, I know that for a fact, I mean, I have been with her for over 25 years and it's not just for her looks" he said shooting a wink towards his wife. "But really, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mr. Pierce, what's on your mind?" Santana said a little bit more serious.

"Was your Glee club in New York in May of your junior year?" He said, ignoring the warning glare Brittany was sending his direction along with her mother.

"Yes we were. We didn't win Nationals that year. We only won nationals our senior year." Santana said not even questioning why he had asked.

"Ahh very well then. Well, I am happy you guys even made it to Nationals. That's an accomplishment in itself." Mr. Pierce replied.

"Yes it was. We all had fun. We even got to explore the city before rehearsals and all, that's how we all fell in love with the city and moved back out here."

"This reminds me, I have class at 8am tomorrow and its dance so I should be heading out to get enough rest." Rachel chimed in because she and Quinn had early morning classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's.

"Of course dear, we wouldn't want to keep you guys longer than you should. Plus I think it's time for Max's bath so I'll get started on that." Mrs. Pierce said while removing the plates from the table.

"Mom, don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them." Brittany said. "After I walk the girls out."

"Goodnight Max, be a good boy from Mommy, okay?" Santana cooed the little boy while he hugged her and nodded his head. She kissed the top of his head and put him down. "Now, go with grandma!"

Max walked out behind his grandmother holding onto her finger and Santana hugged Mrs. Pierce right before she walked off with him. Santana then hugged Mr. Pierce and she could see over his shoulder Rachel and Quinn walking out of the front door.

"Ask Brittany what happened during May of junior year. She only told us she bumped into someone from Lima but never gave a name. We assumed it was you but she looked to torn and seeing the way she lights up around you. We assumed it was someone else." Mr. Pierce told Santana once he let her go and genuine concerned filled his eyes. The need for an answer was haunting him and she wasn't sure why but now curiosity was finding a way into her mind.

"I'll do my best." Santana said patting the older man on the shoulder and walking towards the door where Brittany was waiting for her.

"Thank you for coming over for dinner. I know how my parents can get and after so many years. I'm surprised you haven't gotten tired of them." Brittany said with a smile.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of them, especially not Max." Santana said with a small smile. "Britt, uh if I asked you out for dinner, would you say yes?" Santana said on one breathe causing a giggle to be heard from the blonde.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you San." Brittany said placing a small kiss on the brunette's cheek. Santana released a breath that she wasn't aware of holding back and just smiled at Brittany and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll text you and we'll arrange something okay?" Brittany nodded in response and waved at Quinn and Rachel as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Quinn, Rachel and Santana arrived back at their apartment, Quinn and Rachel said their goodnights and started getting ready for bed. Santana was left in the living room alone with her thoughts.

Santana's thoughts and writing: **_Today is the first time since I've met Max that we get to bond with each other. I never realized how much of a cutie he is. He looks so much like Brittany and has the heart of gold which I am pretty sure he received from his mother. At first, I was nervous that I wouldn't know how to act with a child his age. He seems so carefree and lovable. The more I think about it, the more I realized how much of a wonderful mother Brittany Susan Pierce is. Knowing that she is in fact a wonderful mother makes me wonder if she would ever consider being the mother of my children. Maybe even my wife? I love Max and I would do anything for him and not because his mother is my best friend and the love of my life. No, I would do anything for him because he deserves it. He is kind, and adorable and in his own way, a perfect little angel. I think that if it wasn't for Max, something else would have happened to Brittany and I am scared to even consider that. So, yeah, maybe one day I won't be auntie Tana or Tana to him but maybe I'll be like a mother to him because I wouldn't mind it in the slightest._**

With that, Santana closed her notebook and walked to her room and went to bed think about what the future might hold and how for once, it wasn't at all scary. Nope, the future was looking bright with Brittany and Max in it.

* * *

_Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as much as I can. I just had writer's block lately but it should be gone by now. So, yeah. Thanks again :) xoxo_


	12. May 2011 & October 2011

**_May 2011_**

_Glee Club had arrived in New York City on a Thursday morning. Mr. Shue insisted that everyone check in early to the hotel so they could have the rest of the day to look around the city. By 10am the group had already ate breakfast and we splitting into random groups and heading in random directions. Santana, Quinn and Rachel headed towards the shopping district and most found it odd how close Quinn and Rachel had become. Santana knew better, she knew they had been dating for a couple of weeks and they weren't ready to let everyone else know. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike decided on walking around Broadway and maybe even catch a show. Finn and Sam decided that they would start at Times square and work their way around the city. Puck and Lauren started at Central Park and went from there. Artie decided to not go with any of his friends and stayed in the hotel. Well, at least until everyone disappeared and no one could see where he went. _

_An hour later he was standing in front of a town house fidgeting. "Come on Artie, all you have to do is see her, make sure she was lying and you can have a clean conscious and call it quits. She left and that's that. Stop being a little bitch and ring the doorbell." He silently scolded himself knowing that ever since Brittany disappeared, he couldn't help but question if she was really pregnant. Luckily for him he knew who to call and find out where she had disappeared too. Well, he thought he was luck until Mr. Pierce opened the door that afternoon._

_"H-hi," Artie's voice cracked so he cleared his throat, "Does Brittany Pierce live here?"_

_"And you are?" Mr. Pierce replied with a hint of venom tainting his every word._

_"Artie Abrams. We used to go to the same high school back in Lima." Artie was trying to not show fear against the older man who was about a foot and a half taller than him._

_"Ahh, so you're the one that got my daughter pregnant and then called her a slut?"_

_"I-what! No, I never-"_

_"Look," Mr. Pierce took a step closer keeping his voice under control, "I'm going to bring you inside MY house and you're going to think REALLY hard about what comes out of your mouth. I have a six month pregnant daughter and if anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens to that baby, I will come looking for you." Mr. Pierce said moving aside to let Artie in. "Oh and a suggestion don't lie to cover your past mistakes. It just makes you look dumber than you really are. Take a seat." With that Mr. Pierce gestures to the sofa and walks out of the living room. Artie can hear muffled talk. Mostly Mr. Pierce and every once in a while a muffled 'BUT DAD' but nothing else._

_About five minutes later a very pregnant Brittany walks in and avoids contact with Artie as she takes a seat in the arm chair away from the sofa. Artie can't believe his eyes. She really wasn't kidding. She was really pregnant. __**No shit dumbass. She just wanted you to take care of it and raise it. That's why she said it was yours**__; Artie's mind responded causing Artie to get upset._

_"So, what are you doing here and how did you find me?" was all Brittany said to him still avoiding eye contact._

_"I have friends in high places baby, you know that." Artie responded feeling a bit more at ease only having to deal with Brittany._

_"Don't call me that. And you only answered one of my questions. So, I'll ask again. What. Are. You Doing Here?" emphasizing the question and not back down from a monotone._

_"I came to see if it was true; to see if you really were knocked up and to ask if you knew who the father was." Artie stated very sure of himself as he looked up at Brittany with a smug look on his face._

_"You know damn well who the father is Artie. Stop being a fucking jackass and accept that you fucked up and got me pregnant." Brittany started finally looking at him. _

_"Are you sure it wasn't Santana, I mean, if she's as good as she says she is, well then, she must be the father." Artie replied losing a bit of his temper at the accusation once again._

_"Don't do that Artie. Don't bring Santana into this. Not again. Yes, she is way better in bed but she can never find out about me and my baby. So I'll make it easy for you," Brittany said taking a deep breathe. "You can leave now and walk out that door and never look back and you won't be held responsible for this child but you can't utter a single word to anyone in Glee or in Lima. If Santana ever finds out, I will make you pay for eighteen years of child support and never look back on my decision." Brittany finished trying to calm down and keep control of the situation._

_"What's the second option?" Artie replied, hoping it was easier than the first one._

_"You never come back, you never utter a word of where I am, you disappear from my life but you send present to this baby during the holidays and his birthdays. Or send money, whatever is easier. It's twice a year and that's all I'm asking. Just because I'm asking you to disappear from my life, doesn't mean you disappear from this child's life. Yeah, you fucked up by calling me a slut and you fucked up by not being careful but it is also my fault for trusting you. So it's your decision."_

_"I'll do the second one, but what's your deal with Santana anyways? Hell, if I didn't know any better I'd say you guys are a bunch of dykes-" and with one swift movement Brittany's hand came in contact with Artie's face and a loud slap echoed throughout the living ro_

_"Don't you EVER talk about her that way. Understand me? You leave her out of it and back the fuck off Artie!"_

_"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch!"_

_"I am the mother of your child! I am giving you an easy way out and you're here being a fucking dick bringing people who have nothing to do with your slip! So watch what comes out of your mouth!"_

_"You know what, FUCK THIS. I don't want anything to do with you or that bastard child!" SLAP, across the face again._

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BABY LIKE THAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE FATHER! THE ONLY BASTARD IN THIS ROOM IS YOU! SO GET THE FUCK OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Brittany said, trying to take deep breathes and calm her nerves. "Oh, and one more thing Artie, not a fucking word to Santana, ever."_

_As Artie headed towards the front door, Mrs. Pierce walked into the living room with a glass of water and Mr. Pierce held the door open for him. "Well, Artie," Mr. Pierce started, "I hope you take her advice and disappear, I can guarantee you that that baby will be loved more than anything. And she's right; the only bastard here is you. And not a word to anyone, that's part of the deal and don't make me come looking for you. Now, get out." Mr. Pierce pointed out the door and the minute Artie stepped over the threshold, the door was slammed._

* * *

**_Inside the Pierce's Household: _**

_"Britt, have some water. It's going to be okay baby, everything will be okay." Mrs. Pierce started calming her daughter seeing how visibly upset she was. _

_"I know mom, I'll be okay. I tried to stay as calm as possible but you heard what he said about San and I first and then he had the balls to say that about my baby." Brittany said letting out a breath and taking in another. "He can call me whatever he wants but San and this baby have nothing to do with it. And I don't want anything to ruin either of their lives."_

_"I know Britt. But can I ask you something sweetheart?"_

_"Yeah, of course mom"_

_"Why don't you want San to find out? I'm pretty sure she would understand and wouldn't be upset about your choices." Mrs. Pierce question curiously._

_"Honestly," Brittany said, reclining into the chair and massaging her belly, "I know that if she knew I was pregnant and I was planning on being a single mother, she wouldn't hesitate in being by my side throughout everything. She'd be the father for this baby and my partner for life. I know she would give up following her dream to go to college and I couldn't live with that. Not when we're both still kids. She has so much potential and if I was to ever see her again, then well, I'll take that as my cue to never take anything in life for granted. I still love her, I'm still in love with her, but sometimes, some things take priorities over my own beneficial gain. And right now, this baby is that priority."_

_"Oh Britt." Was all Mrs. Pierce was able to say._

_"I know mom. I know. But I'm going to go up to my room and watch a movie. I'll probably end up falling asleep anyways. Wake me up for dinner okay?" and with that Brittany planted a sweet kiss on her mother's head and walked past her father offering him a hug and made her way to her room._

_"I guess we did just alright in raising that one." Mr. Pierce offered and he took a seat next to his wife and wrapping his arms around her._

_"I guess so."_

* * *

**_Outside in New York City:_**

_Artie had been walking around trying to get rid of the stinging feeling on his face. He was going over everything in his head until his phone went off._

**_From Sam: Yo, Abrams! We meeting for dinner at this restaurant called 2 Brothers Pizza; W 46_****_th_****_ St between 5_****_th_****_ and 6_****_th_****_ Ave. be there by 7pm._**

_He received it about an hour ago and it was now 6:45pm. __**Fuck it, I'll be late.**__ And he headed off towards the restaurant. Once he got there he was greeted with a glare from Santana which by now; was more than normal so he ignored it and took a seat between Sam and Puck. _

_"Damn Artie, it looks like you got manhandled! Who slapped you?" Puck pretty much yelled causing the whole group to turn and face in their direction._

_"Same bitch decided that it was okay to be a dyke and blame me for her mistakes." Was all Artie responded before Santana got up and slapped him across the face._

_"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?! Don't say shit like that ever again or I'll release Snixx and let her go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!"_

_"What are you so afraid of Santana?! That you can't have the one person you do because she picked up and disappeared? Or that maybe, oh I don't know. That you love her and she doesn't love you back? You know what; I've had enough of this fucking shit. I'm leaving." Artie got up and left back to the hotel. _

_The rest of Glee club just kind of looked at one another and didn't really know what was going on. Despite how much Artie deserved the slap Santana had offered, they felt like there was a story behind everything. The rest of that night things went calmly, no one saying anything or bringing up what happened. The following day was filled with rehearsals for Nationals and on Saturday was the day of the completion. _

* * *

_The team was ready and they were all in it to win it. Of course, Finn Hudson was the one to screw everything up. The first duet was given to him and Rachel because their voices blended well together and as the ballad came to an end, well, Finn Hudson leaned in and kissed Rachel in front of everyone. Rachel didn't know what to do and she freaked causing her to run off stage followed by Quinn and we all tried to transition into the next song but as well as we did, it was more than obvious that we hadn't planned any of it. Once everything was over Santana went looking for Rachel and Quinn. Rachel had locked herself in their hotel room bathroom and was refusing to come out. After the announcement that they had received second place, the whole team migrated into the girls' room with Rachel still refusing to come out of the bathroom. _

_"Rachel, baby, open the door it's only Santana and I. Come on baby, its okay. I'm not mad at you." Quinn tried consoling her girlfriend through the bathroom door. _

_"Yeah, Rach, we know it was all Finn's fault. Just open the door for us. Please?" Santana pleaded. She would never admit about being worried about Rachel but she kind of did worry. Plus having Finn force a kiss on you was never fun._

_"Where's Rachel?!" was nearly shouted and startled both Quinn and Santana as they turned towards the door. "I want to talk to Rachel!"_

_"Well tough luck because thanks to you she's not coming out of the bathroom! See what you did!" Santana stood right in front of him yelling._

_"Rachel, baby, come on, just let me inside. No one else will come in with me. Come on baby." Quinn was still pleading against the door._

_"Baby? What the fuck are you talking about Quinn?" Finn spat out towards Quinn who was still ignoring him. "Rachel should be with ME. Not some slut who got knocked up!"_

_"HEY! WATCH YOUR FILTHY FUCKING MOUTH HUDSON! DON'T FUCKING TALK TO HER THAT WAY BEFORE I SLAP YOU LIKE A BITCH SLAPPED ARTIE YESTERDAY! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT RACHEL DECIDED ON QUINN! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT RACHEL IS NOW LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM! ARE YOU HAPPY?" Santana yelled at the top of her lungs. Venom covering her every word._

_"What are you going to do Santana? Go fuck my girlfriend behind my-" SMACK. Across the face with all her force against Finn._

_"I said; Watch your FUCKING MOUTH Hudson. Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent. Sabes que pasa en Lima Heights adjacent? COSAS MALAS. Don't make me slap you again you fucking dick. Actually no, get the fuck out!"_

_"Santana, what's going on in here?" Mr. Shue asked walking into the screaming fest._

_"I don't know Mr. Shue, seems like Finn is in a girls room and last time I checked he wasn't allowed in one." Santana said crossing her arms and lifting her chin with her signature glare towards Finn._

_"Finn, she has a point, what are you doing here?"_

_"I want to talk to Rachel."_

_"You aren't going to talk to Rachel! No one is going to talk to her. I want everyone that doesn't belong in here out! NOW!" Quinn cut in catching everyone by surprise._

_"You heard her! Fucking Leave!" Santana spat out._

_"Wait, why was Quinn calling Rachel baby earlier?" was whispered among the students._

_"Because Rachel is my girlfriend. MY GIRLFRIEND! Now, get the fuck out so I can be with MY BEST FRIEND and MY GIRLFRIEND!" Quinn yelled again. Everyone started filling out leaving Finn and Mr. Shue last in the room._

_"Pft, I guess everything Artie said wasn't a lie after all." Finn murmured under his breath._

_"What did you say?" Santana said taking a step closer._

_"I guess EVERYTHING Artie said about you and Brittany wasn't a lie after all!" Finn said a bit louder making sure Santana could get the full blow of venom he was tainting his words with._

_Without a second thought, Santana lunged herself at Finn trying to get a good punch in but Mr. Shue pulled her back._

_"NO ME GUSTA. WATCH YOUR BACK FINN, I WILL GET YOU AND LET ARTIE KNOW HE'S AT THE TOP OF THE SHIT LIST AGAIN. DOESN'T MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS, YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT. NO ONE EVER TALKS ABOUT HER AND I WILL GET YOU. JUST WAIT!"_

_Finn walked out of the room with a sly smirk on his face. Mr. Shue left a while after telling Santana and Quinn to keep him updated about Rachel. After calming down and finally convincing Rachel to come out of the bathroom; they sat in the room watching movies, and eventually talked to Rachel convincing her that it wasn't her fault. They still loved her and that it was safe to say everyone knew that she and Quinn were together. Eventually they all fell asleep and the next morning headed back to Lima. With only a month left of school and Glee club over, Santana, Quinn and Rachel avoided it as much as they could. Well, minus Puck who had made it clear that he was happy for Quinn and Rachel; along with letting them know of the parties he would throw during summer. Everything was working out just fine._

* * *

**_October 2011_**

_Santana was walking to the locker room to get ready for Cheerios practice completely ignoring Finn and Artie standing at the end of the hallway. She kept her head held high and walked right passed them._

_"Hey Santana," Artie spoke up while Santana kept walking by, "Are you too good to even talk to us now? I thought we put all of that behind us. I mean, you did manage to get a slap in. And I'll let it slid for a date with you."_

_"Not even if you were the last person on Earth." Santana spat out not looking back._

_"What are you so afraid of Santana? Maybe that Brittany didn't love you enough to tell you where she was going or even why she was leaving?" Finn chimed in. Santana stopped in her tracks. "You know its true Santana. She just disappeared and didn't tell you where she went. What a wonderful best friend she is." A smug smirk appearing on Finn's face._

_"Don't talk about Brittany." Santana said in a calm monotone._

_"If he can't talk about her, then I can. I mean," Artie comes up close to Santana's ear and whispers, "I was sleeping with her before she slept with you."_

_"Shove it Abrams. You don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh but I do." He replied still rather close to Santana, "See, she left because she cheated on me, with you and the whole football team. She decided that leaving was better than staying here." Artie takes a step back, allowing this information to be processed by Santana._

_"You're full of shit and you know it!" Santana spat back, anger seeping through her words._

_"Now Santana," Finn started, "I don't think it's appropriate for you to be yelling at Artie when he got the confirmation from Brittany that she loved him and not you."_

_A crowd was starting to gather. Mostly Glee kids because of what happened in New York._

_"And what makes you so sure that I never got the confirmation, Finn? It's not like I owe you anything except pity for taking your virginity. And as for Artie, he doesn't even deserve that." Santana said standing her ground. _

_"So, what you're saying is that you LOVE Brittany, right?" Artie asked._

_"What's it to you if I do or if I don't?" Santana shot back._

_"Then that means that our Cheerios Captain is in love with another girl." Finn filled in._

_"And that would make you a, let's see, lesbian?" Artie responded_

_"Whatever, I don't have to take this shit from anyone." Santana said trying to push through Artie and Finn. Even though it was no use, since they wouldn't budge._

_"Now Santana, we never said you were allowed to leave, we still have a couple of things to talk about." Artie responded making sure to have his words cut deep._

_"Well, I don't want to fucking talk to you anymore. I have better things to do instead of hear you talk out of your ass. You're managing to kill my brain cells and I refuse to end up as stupid as you." Santana spat out trying once again to leave the prescence of Finn and Artie._

_"But Santana, we just want to know, are you a lesbian or are you just stubborn?" Finn asked._

_"What the fuck do you mean stubborn? Because I only slept with you out of pity and I never agreed to sleep with Artie. So, if you'll excuse me, I have cheerios practice." Santana said, pushing through them._

_"Hey Santana, be sure to call me if you ever want a good time in bed, I can guarantee you that's how Brittany felt after our first time." Artie yelled and that was it for Santana. She turned around and lunged at him getting a good punch into his jaw. Puck came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of her before she did anything else._

_"You crazy fucking bitch!" Artie yelled holding his jaw._

_"Don't talk about Brittany!" yelled Santana_

_"Or what? You'll sleep with her again behind my back like before she left! Yeah Santana, I know you're a fucking dyke just like Berry and Fabray! You can't even deny it anymore!" Artie spat back in the middle of the hallway while he pushed of Finn who was trying to help him. This time Puck pushed Santana back and his fist met Artie's nose and broke it on contact._

_"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY GIRLS LIKE THAT OR YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH ME. I'VE BEEN TO JUVIE, I'VE LIVED THAT HARD LIFE AND DON'T THINK YOUR SKINNY ASS SCARES ME ABRAMS!" Puck yelled leaning over Artie. Just then Coach Sue and Coach Beiste walk out towards the yelling._

_"What the hell is going on here Puck?!" Coach Beiste started, "Why is he bleeding?!"_

_"Fucking bastard called Santana, Quinn and Rachel a dyke. I know I can be a muscle head but my girls deserve more respect than that! Actually EVERYONE deserves more respect than that!" Puck defended._

_"Is that true Sandbags?" Coach Sue asked looking back at her Cheerios Captain._

_"Yeah, Artie and Finn were getting in my face and talking shit about Britts and I and then Artie said that about Q and Rach and that's when Puck decked him."_

_"You forgot the part where that bitch hit me too!" Artie spat out trying to stop the bleeding from his nose._

_"You fucking deserved it asshole!" Santana returned._

_"ALRIGHT! Santana and Puck, MY OFFICE. Finn, take Artie to the nurse and then I'll see you BOTH in my office. Move!" Sue gave the command and they all headed in their designated destinations._

_Santana, Puck, Coach Beiste and Coach Sue headed towards her office. They all took a seat inside and closed the glass door behind them._

_"Santana, what I'm going to ask you is very important and I don't want you to lie to me, okay?" Sue asked and received a nod in response to continue. "Are you a lesbian?"_

_Santana looked up, eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembling. Puck reached over and hugged her. Santana took a deep breath before saying, "My parents don't even know and now the whole school knows!"_

_"Santana, honey, you don't have to be ashamed." Sue started but was cut off._

_"I'm not ashamed. I don't care what anyone thinks but I wanted to tell my parents but after Britt left, I-I didn't know if I could. And then Q and Rach started dating and it gave me hope that it would be okay. So I told them and they just told me it would be okay. And then everything happened at Nationals and I told Puck later on and that's why he defended me when Artie called me a dyke in the middle of the hallway." Santana explained trying to hold back her sobs while Puck was still holding her._

_"Alright and why did you punch him?" Sue questioned_

_"Because he called Brittany a slut and was making her less of a person because she isn't here to defend herself and I wasn't going to let that happened. I couldn't coach and I'll accept whatever punishment."_

_"Well, I don't think there is much of a punishment for you Santana. A couple of days of detention for you and Puckerman here and as for Artie and Finn, well, you have to tell your parents and it's up to them if they want to press charges because it could be considered a hate crime." Sue explained._

_"Puckerman," Beiste chimed in, "You'll sit out for one game because Artie and Finn are your teammates, but they are on the fence with staying on football this year. You know how I am kid, family comes first and well, in this case, Artie and Finn didn't act like family."_

_"I know coach, but I know that the only reason Artie yelled at Santana was because I was holding her back. Plus, I should have known there was something there since Nationals last year." Puck said a little more upset with himself than he should of._

_"What happened at Nationals?" questioned Sue._

_"Well," Puck started, gathering his thoughts, "Artie showed up to dinner and it looked like someone had decked him or slapped him. I brought it up and he said the same thing about a dyke or something. Santana slapped him, he got mad and left again. Then during the competition, Finn kissed Rachel and she ran off and Quinn followed her. When we arrived to their bedroom, Finn was asking to speak to Rachel but San wouldn't let him and then he asked why Q was calling Rach baby and he got mad and told Santana something which earned him a slap and then he just kept talking. Q kicked everyone out and then all you could hear was just Santana yelling but nothing more. Since then, they have been problems but avoiding each other. That was, until today." Puck finished looking up to both coaches and then looked down at his own hand that was starting to swell. _

_"Well," Sue began. "I'll talk to Shue about all of this and go forward with everything so that you feel better about being here. Just like Kurt. So, Santana, you and Puck along with Quinn and Rachel are excused for the rest of the day and practice. I'll see all of you tomorrow. And stop by my office tomorrow morning or send your parents."_

_Puck and Santana left Sue's office and headed looking for Quinn and Rachel. They went to Puck's house and watched a couple of movies. _

_Then Santana headed to her house and told them everything. Santana's mother was very supportive and didn't think twice about supporting her daughter. Her father sat silent for a while before standing up and pulling Santana into a hug. _

_The next morning they went to meet Sue and talked about what would happen with the boys. They agreed that the boys would be kicked off the football team, along with a month of detention and if they pulled another stunt like this one, they'd end up getting expelled. Out of Santana's family, the only one who seemed to be "uncomfortable" with being out was her grandmother. Santana's mother did everything to make her daughter feel better but nothing would fill that void, except one person. _

_The person she was in love with, the person she would go to the end of the world to protect. She needed Brittany but Brittany was nowhere to be found. She vowed on one of the many nights that she couldn't sleep that she would find her and win her over and never let her go again. She promised to make Brittany S. Pierce the happiest person on Earth. _

* * *

As Santana recalled the memories of her senior year it broke her heart to know all the hurtful things Artie had said about Brittany almost a year ago. Santana was anything but determined and she planned on putting him back in his place. It was just a matter of time. She had to tell Brittany what happened and why she was willing to do so much for her; but the one thing that came into play was, **_would she understand that there was both promise and love in her determination?_**

* * *

_Authors Note:__ Okay, so here's the next chapter. I know it's mostly background info but I guess it gives you an insight to why both girls need to face some facts before they go ahead in their relationship, no matter how much they love each other. So, the next one is faster pace. Hope you guys keep reading! Thanks guys xoxo_


	13. Girlfriend, I'm her Girlfriend

They always said time flies when you're having fun. So after two months, Brittany and Santana had fallen into a routine that blended in with each other's life. They had been dating for about three months now. Santana would see Brittany and Max on Thursday afternoons to go feed the ducks maybe even get some lunch. On Fridays, Santana would work during the morning and maybe have an impromptu date night with Brittany or a movie night with both. Saturdays were spent at work and on Sunday night, Quinn, Rachel and Santana; occasionally Brittany, would have dinner together.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon during November where Santana was at work. She was talking with Dani asking questions about school while she refilled salt and sugar containers.

"So," Santana started, "when are you and Adam going to go out for real?" Santana asked as she looked over her shoulder towards Dani who was putting away glasses.

"What are you talking about?" Dani responded with a huff of air, "Adam doesn't like me like that. We're just good friends."

"So, if you guys are _just _friends, why are you trying not to blush, hmm?"

"What?" Dani's hand shot protectively to her cheek, "I'm not blushing!"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the girl trying so hard to play it off cool. "Mhm, of course not."

* * *

After about five minutes, Brian walks up to Santana.

"Miss Lopez!"

"Yeah?" she replied looking up.

"Table five in section three is asking specifically for you my dear."

Santana nodded and grabbed a couple of utensils and walked over with her notepad in hand. She arrived at the table but kept her head down as she started talking, "Welcome to Al's Kitchen, my name is-"

"Tana!"

Santana's head shot up at the familiar voice and had a smile instantly appear on her face.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" She said leaning in to kiss the top of Max's head and a quick peck to Brittany.

"We wanted to see where you worked and I had the day off. We went to the park and then to the playground. But we got hungry and decided to come visit you." Brittany looked up at Santana smiling brightly.

"I want iceaaamm!" Max said, while pretending to hold the menu up to read it. Santana laughed at his declaration.

"Alright so, what do you guys want to drink and I'll get it for you." Santana said, not forgetting she was still at work.

"Can we have a strawberry milkshake but in two separate glasses, if you have one with a lid that would be great! And two waters, please." Brittany said taking the fork and knife from Max.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

Santana walked back to the bar and put in the order for the milkshake and pouring two glasses of water while looking for the kid's menu.

"Ooo, who's the pretty lady?" Dani said as she bumped Santana's shoulder.

"That's Brittany and her son Max. Can you help me take a booster seat and that milkshake please?" Santana said putting the coloring utensils in her apron and grabbing the two extra glasses of water.

"Sure, only if you introduce me to them." Dani replied with a smile and followed Santana to the table.

"Okay, here is your water and a milkshake. And look at what I brought you Max." Santana said placing everything on the table and seeing Max's face light up at the crayons.

"But before you do that, here," Dani interrupted while putting the booster seat down so Max could reach the table, "Now you can see the picture."

"Thank you so much." Brittany replied with a kind smile and then looked at Santana.

"OH! Right." Santana let out a small laugh, "Britt this is Dani. Dani this is Max and this is Britt my uh-uh"

"Girlfriend," Brittany chimed in, "I'm Santana's girlfriend." She emphasized extending her hand towards Dani. "It's nice to meet someone else in San's life that isn't Quinn and Rachel." Brittany giggled realizing that they didn't have many friends.

"Oh, likewise, I mean, I guess she knows Adam but no one else really." Dani replied, "I'm happy for you both actually, I didn't know San was seeing anyone." Dani shrugged, "But anyways, I have to get back to work. But it was nice meeting you, let's see if we ever hang out." And with a small wave Dani left.

Santana was still kind of awestruck at the fact that Brittany had said she was her girlfriend. I mean, granted Santana wondered if they were official since neither of them was seeing anyone else and they would always be doing couple stuff and yeah. But to actually hear the words was like a whole new ballgame.

"I hope you don't mind that I said that I am your girlfriend." Brittany almost whispered bringing back the earlier encounter.

"Don't worry about it Britt. I see you as my girlfriend, because honestly, I don't want anyone else." Santana replies placing a hand over Brittany's in order to comfort the girl. "But anyways, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Well, two burgers but one with just cheese and ketchup for Max; and the other one with everything-"

"Minus pickles and mustard?" Santana said cutting Brittany off and catching her off guard.

"Yeah, minus pickles and mustard." Brittany said blushing a bit, "As for the fries just one order because he'll probably get full really fast."

"Okay then, two burgers and one side of fries, coming right up for my girlfriend." Santana said winking at Brittany and walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, when were you planning on telling me about your girlfriend?" Dani asked as Santana came back from the kitchen.

"After you admitted you were going out with Adam" Santana shot back without missing a beat.

"Seriously, are we still on that? I already told you, I don't even know if he likes me!" Dani replied a little more dramatic than needed which earned her a laugh from Santana.

"Oh, right, I forgot that I didn't tell you about my conversation with him or how he admitted to only coming in here just to see you." Santana started off, not taking her eyes off of Dani as she continued, "See, at first I thought he was being stubborn about how you would casually flirt with him but then I noticed that he flirts back. Now, I'm no relationship expert, but I think you just need to ask him. It might surprise you!" Santana finished off grabbing Brittany's order and heading back to the table and yelled out behind her, "Oh, I'm taking my fifteen minute break!"

Dani couldn't help but shake her head and accept defeat because when Santana wanted something, Santana got it. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Alright here is your food!" Santana said placing the order on the table and sitting next to Max who was showing off his picture.

"Look Tana! Mommy helps me!"

"Wow, you are definitely an artist little man! Just remember me when you're famous!"

"Are you going to sit and watch me eat now?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow while looking at Santana.

"I won't look at you eat but your beauty makes it harder than I'd like to admit." Santana laughed and sent a wink in Brittany's direction.

"So," Brittany asked in between bites, "I'm your girlfriend now?"

"I mean, if you want to make it all official we can have a little announcement party or something." Santana said indulging into the fact that Brittany is way more excited about the title.

"I think that would be great but you should ask my dad first." Brittany said taking in the blank shock expression on Santana's face. "I'm totally kidding San! He's been calling you my girlfriend for a while now. It's actually funny but yeah; don't ask him otherwise he won't let it go." Brittany said laughing at how ridiculous her dad could get.

"Okay, you scared me there for a minute! Plus, I would only ask for his permission if I was going to mar- uh, never mind. How's your burger little man?" Santana quickly changed her attention to Max who had a face covered in ketchup.

Brittany let it slide pretending that she didn't know what Santana would say. She found it quite endearing knowing that she meant that much to someone other than her family and Max. Brittany had come to terms with the idea of being a single mother to Max and probably never finding the right person to live the rest of her days with. But ever since Santana came back it was like there was hope floating around in the air and love lingering within the unspoken truth of faith. Faith brought them together once, and it seemed like faith brought them together again. The girls made small talk until both Max and Brittany finished their meals. Santana picked up their plates and offered to take care of their check.

"San, come on, I insist, you don't have to take care of the check." Brittany whined as they followed Santana to the bar where Dani was standing behind.

"No Britt, it's on me. I insist, as your girlfriend." Santana said firmly but still sweet enough with a smile on her face.

"Fine, but next time, I'm asking for Dani, she'll let me pay." Brittany looked at Dani who was nodding and laughing at the two fighting over a fifteen dollar tab. "But Max and I should get going. I promised mom I would help with dinner tonight since Stacey was getting in tonight with John and Emily. So, I'll see you around?" Brittany said leaning in to place a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Yeah, I'll text you later babe. Say hi to your sister and her family for me. I'll see if I can stop by to see her! Bye little man!" Santana told Brittany while leaning down to hug Max who eagerly returned her hug. After that Brittany and Max waved at Dani and Santana and headed into the busy streets of New York. The rest of Santana's shift wasn't busy but wasn't slow either. She kept teasing Dani about Adam and Dani teased Santana about Brittany.

* * *

On the Sunday before Thanksgiving, Santana decided to stop by the Pierce household knowing that it would be a full house with Stacey being there and all. But Santana wanted to make sure she saw Brittany and Max before she went back to Lima for Thanksgiving. She had decided to go back to Lima for Thanksgiving and Christmas and then have a New Year's Party at Al's Kitchen with her coworkers and friends from school along with her main girls; Quinn, Rachel, Dani and Brittany. Brian had agreed under the condition that he didn't have to prepare the drinks and he could bring his wife along with his 21 year old nephew. Adam offered to pitch in for the alcohol and purchase most of it. Everyone was looking forward to the New Year. But for Santana, she was looking forward to _kissing_ Brittany at midnight.

* * *

Santana arrived to the Pierce resident with a bottle of wine that Adam had given her as a "thank you for pushing Dani to say yes to me" gift. Dani was a bit stubborn but so was Santana so she knew how to make it work. Santana knocked on the door and was attacked by a very happy Brittany and a little Max right behind her.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it! Dinner is almost ready so you have enough time to meet Emily and see John and Stace too!" Brittany chirped her voice full of excitement.

"Okay, let's go then!" Santana said as she interlaced fingers with Brittany and carried Max in the other arm as they made their way into the living room.

"Wait stop!" Mrs. Pierce yelled causing the trio to stop in their tracks and turn to look at her. "I need to capture this moment. So stand still and smile!" She continued not caring about the looks of confusion on their faces. "Say cheese!"

"Cheeee!" Max said as he put his head next to Santana and Santana pulled Brittany into her arm.

"Perfect! Thank you Max! And it's nice to see you again Santana." Mrs. Pierce said kissing her on the cheek. "Now, go on and say hi to everyone. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." And with that Mrs. Pierce was back in the kitchen.

"Geez what was all that about?" Brittany asked but Santana just shrugged. "Come on San, let's go see everyone else."

"Santana!" Stacey was the first on her feet when the girls entered the room, "it's so nice to see you again! It's been what six years?"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one that left Lima, remember?" Santana let out a small laugh remembering how hard it was on Brittany when Stacey moved away for college.

"Yeah, I know. But hey," Stacey started, nudging Santana's shoulder, "some things never change because you're still making my little sister happy."

"Yeah, she makes me happy too." A small smile appeared on Santana's face.

"And Max really likes you too, you know. He wasn't much of an outgoing baby. He always wanted to be with my dad or Britt, no one else really. So, for him to be this close to you, it's completely weird." Stacey said looking at Max who had fallen asleep in Santana's arms. "You're good for them, both of them. I was happy they moved out here, but I wasn't so happy about you know, Artie. The way he treated her before she left Lima was bad but having the balls to come here, that was the worst. But, yeah, you're good for her."

"Come with me to lay Max down?" Santana asked

"Sure," Stacey looked back to the living room, "we'll be right back."

Santana and Stacey walked to Max's room and set him down. They were looking at him sleep with content smiles on their faces. Stacey was the first to break the silence.

"You'd be a good mom to him, you know?"

"Stace, what are you talking about? I'm barely getting used to having Brittany back in my life while wrapping my head around her having a son." Santana let out a sigh looking at Max, "A really great son."

"Have you told her yet?"

Santana looked at Stacey with a confused look on her face. "Told her what?"

"That you want to help her raise Max and maybe start your own family with her?"

"Stacey, I-I don't know if she's ready to hear that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just," Santana let out another sigh trying to think of how to put her feelings into words. "Everything that happened because of Artie, I-I don't know if she'll even want me. I mean, before she left, she was with him and even though she picked me that night at Berry's house, I can't help but feel like she'll just choose someone else over me again. Plus, she left after we were together, what makes me think she won't leave again?"

"She left because of what Artie told her. Not because of what you guys did. Britt told mom about everything the last time you saw her. She also told me everything and I get it. You guys were best friends since you were in third grade. You fell in love with your best friend but neither one of you knew until everything happened. She wanted to tell you, everything but Artie made her feel like she was a slut because she did sleep with you while dating him. She never loved him the way she loves you, San. I know you long enough to know that there is something that's bothering you that doesn't let you take that extra step."

"Yeah, I know. But, see I don't know. I know that I love her and I love Max sososo much. But I don't know if I would want to be a parent yet. I know that one day I want to marry her and have kids with her. But I don't know if she's ready for that either." Santana let out a frustrated sigh taking a seat by the window ledge and looking out. "I'm scared to lose her again and in losing her, I'd be losing Max too. Rachel told me something when we first bumped into Britt. She said to be careful and to not get too involved in their life if I wasn't planning on sticking around for the long haul. When she said it, I thought she meant it for Max and not me, but now, I can't leave. I don't want to leave. I love Max as if he was my own and I could never think about hurting him. As for Brittany, well, I've felt like that about her since third grade."

After a long silence, Santana looked up to see Stacey smiling. Santana was confused and was about to ask what she was happy about when a voice broke the silence.

"You really feel that way San?"

Santana's face shot up and looked towards the door to see Mr. Pierce standing by the door frame. Santana swallowed the lump forming in her throat and slowly nodded her head. Stacey gave Santana's hand a small squeeze in reassurance before getting up and walking out of the room. Mr. Pierce walked over and took a seat next to Santana. Santana looked up at him trying to figure out what he might be thinking but failed. They sat in silence for a while until Santana cracked under pressure and broke the silence.

"How-how much did you hear?" Santana's voice was small and shaky.

"Enough." Mr. Pierce responded, no emotion covering his voice.

"I mean what I said. I love both of them so much. You guys were like my second family and I-I'm scared. I already lost all of you once and I don't want to lose you again. I-I don't think I could. I fell in love with Britt all over again in these last couple of months. I even fell in love with the fact that she's a mother to this wonderful little boy. I just don't think I would be strong enough to lose either of them." Santana finished off wiping a stray tear from her left eye.

"Santana," Mr. Pierce started, "I don't think you have to be scared anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Brittany doesn't want to run away anymore. She has you now. We left Lima because Artie was destroying her, not because you were in love with her. She wanted to tell you about Max, since the day she heard his heart beat and then when she held him in her arms. She wanted to share all of his firsts with you, not Artie. She didn't want you to be involved because she knew you would give up everything in your future for her and Max. She wanted you to have a better future. She decided that if you guys were meant to be, that you would find your way back to each other. And you did. That's what counts, not what she did or why she did it. Just that you two are back in each other's life and if one day you ask my baby girl to marry you, you have my blessing. I am more than positive you'll have all our blessings because we all love you and we all want Britt to be happy and you make her happy." Mr. Pierce laid a hand on Santana's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Santana looked up at Mr. Pierce with tears in her eyes and gave him a weak smile. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "Now, come on, go get cleaned up for dinner."

* * *

Santana nodded and headed out to get cleaned up for dinner. She felt a lot more comfortable being around the family. She joked with Stacey and how she used to always want to boss both her and Brittany around but Santana wouldn't let her. They talked about how finals were almost there for Santana and how her job was going. Stacey's husband, John, was still relatively new to Santana since she hadn't seen Stacey in six years, but nonetheless, they all enjoyed each other's company. Emily played with both Max and Santana because Max wouldn't let Santana out of his sight. Around nine thirty, Max went to bed along with Emily. Everyone was in the living room watching a movie when Santana decided to call it a night since she was heading out to Lima the following afternoon.

"I'll call you every day Britt, I promise. And I'll come by and visit you when I get back on Saturday."

"You better! I'll miss you until then baby" Brittany replied in a whisper pulling Santana closer and placing a kiss on her lips. It was soft at first, like it was the normal thing to do in everyday life. In a matter of seconds the kiss turned more passionate and it seemed like both craved the other's touch. Santana pulled away trying to grasp for air and leaned her forehead against Brittany and they just stood there starring at each other. They enjoyed being in each other's arms, to look into each other's eye like it was the best sight around. They loved each other and it was radiating every time they were together. Santana kissed Brittany one more time before heading into the night life of New York City.

* * *

**Santana's Thoughts/Journal: **_Family dinner at the Pierce's always manages to open my eyes and realize how lucky I am to be with Brittany. Today I had a talk with Stacey and Mr. Pierce. With Stacey, I mostly just talked about Brittany and how much I love her and how scared I am to lose her. I don't know how much Mr. Pierce heard but he said he heard enough. Then he gave me a really good pep talk about how much Brittany wanted to share all of Max's firsts with me. With me. I am nowhere near related to Max and she still wanted me in his life. Huh, maybe being a mom to Max wouldn't be so bad. I mean, I love him enough and I would do anything for him. Just like with Brittany. I love Brittany Susan Pierce more than I love myself. And Max is right there with her. Mr. Pierce is right, there's a reason we bumped into each other that day in August. Faith. Destiny. Soulmates. Brittany was brought back into my life thanks to all of those. She is my Soulmates, my past, my present and one day, she'll be my future. Have I mentioned how much I love her? I mean, her hugs are so warm and it always feels like home. Her kisses manage to bring me alive all over again. But, as much as I love all the big things in her life, I love the little things even more. I love the way she looks at me when I'm with Max. I love the way she giggles when Max thinks he's being serious. I love the way she looks at him because you can see how much she really loves him. But most of all, I love when she looks at me, no stolen glances, no side-ways glances, no, full on eye contact. I love the way her baby blues shine in the light because they are always covered in love. Love for me. Love that I thought wasn't real; but it is and it's all for me. She loves me. I love her. I think I'll make her my wife when I graduate. Yes, I will make her Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez. That's a promise._

* * *

Thanksgiving came and went. Santana went to Lima and managed to keep a decently short conversation with her grandmother but, they still weren't on good terms. Santana avoided her high school at every extent in order to not see Artie. Puck threw a party where she was informed that Artie was out of town. Santana didn't mind. It was Friday night and she was packing her stuff because she wanted to surprise Brittany and Max the following morning. She had found some old pictures of her and Brittany when they were younger.

"Mija, can I come in?"

"Yes, come in."

"I remember when you were both that size. You were so excited that you made a new friend. You couldn't wait for us to meet her." Santana's moms let out a small laugh; "And now look at you, all grown up. I can hardly believe it."

"Yeah, definitely something else with Britt being a mother and everything." Santana let out a small sigh; "I always hoped that she would have my babies. Maybe one day, don't you think mami?"

"Definitely mija, definitely" and with a kiss on the head, Santana's mom left her daughter to finish packing.

* * *

The following morning when Santana's parents dropped her off at the airport, she reminded them that she would be back in three weeks and they would leave together for New Year's in New York. During the flight back to New York, Santana daydreamed about being with Brittany and living in a small house with white picket fence and the kids playing in the front yard and family dinners every night, bedtime stories, cuddling in front of the fire or a movie. Yeah, Santana wouldn't mind having that future with Brittany every day for the rest of her life.

Santana arrived to New York and went straight to her apartment to drop off all her things. She took a quick shower and decided to go surprise Brittany. Brittany wasn't expecting to see her until later that night or even the following day. Santana had been gone for five days and she felt like she was missing a big part of her life without Brittany. Arriving at the Pierce resident, she could hear a bit of yelling and bickering; nonetheless, Santana knocked on the door and waited. Except, her favorite blonde, didn't open the door.

"_Santana_?"

* * *

Author's Note: _Sorry this took so long! I ran into some problems outside of the story. But here it is, hope you like it! Thanks guys xoxo_


	14. Two Mommies?

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey guys, I am so sorry this took so long! But towards the end of this chapter it is rated M because there is a lot of turn of events. I will try to update sooner! Thank you xoxo :)_

* * *

_"Santana?"_

Santana stood frozen at the door. She couldn't believe that **_he_** was standing there, in front of her.

"Wha-what are you doing here? Where's Brittany?" she tried forcing out, trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

"I'm visiting Max. Why else would I be here?"

"Where's Brittany?!" She was getting frustrated. She wanted to see her blonde.

"Brittany, there's someone here for you!"

He walked away and went back inside and then Brittany appeared. She was smiling so bright because as Santana stood there frozen, she forgot she was surprising her girlfriend.

"San! What are you doing here?!" Brittany pulled Santana in hug but pushed her back when she realized that she wasn't hugging her back. "What's wrong San?"

"Was that Artie?"

"Oh…"

"Was that Artie?!"

"San don't get mad, I can explain."

"Yes, please explain what the fuck he is doing here!"

"San come inside, it's cold and we can talk in my room where it's private."

"I don't want to be under the same roof as him. I can't do it."

"Okay, where do you want to go? I'm more than willing to tell you everything, anything not to lose you because I know how this looks and I just don't want-"

"Can we go back to my place? Quinn and Rachel won't be here until tomorrow night."

"Yeah, let me get my coat and we'll leave."

Brittany walked back into the living room and told her mom she was leaving with Santana and she would be back later. When she got back to the door, Santana was waiting on the sidewalk and avoiding any eye contact with Brittany.

Brittany didn't know if she was nervous, upset or confused. But ultimately she was worried. She was worried that this encounter would put a strain in her relationship with Santana. Artie had come between them once already. She lost Santana when Artie got her pregnant; she had pushed Santana away even further when Artie came back during May last year. She couldn't lose Santana; not anymore.

They walked side by side, too nervous to say anything. The silence was being filled by the New York City traffic. Everyone was heading home to get ready for what the evening might hold. After ten minutes of walking enjoying the comfort of the traffic filling in the silence that both were ignoring, getting lost in their own thoughts, they arrived to Santana's apartment. Santana opened the door and let Brittany walk in. She had been there that morning but now, everything felt different. Maybe it was the conversation they were about to have that made both feel awkward and uncomfortable. Santana led them to the living room and both took a seat on opposite ends of the room.

"So…" Santana spoke, not bearing the awkward silence that filled the room.

"So…" Brittany said, taking a deep breath, "what do you want to know?"

A simple statement really, but for Brittany it was allowing herself to be open, completely open, to Santana. It was allowing Santana to hold her heart and rip it to shreds but at the same time, trusting her that she would keep it safe. Santana was caught off guard with the question and looked up from her feet to meet Brittany's eyes looking back at her. Santana forgot how much she loved looking into Brittany's baby blues, it felt like home.

"Everything."

"Santana, don't do this. Don't say you want to know everything and then get mad at me when I tell you what happened." Santana knew Brittany had a point. She could be as tough as she wanted in front of everyone but when it comes to Brittany, everything was a sensitive topic.

"Fine, tell me how he found you."

Brittany took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "He found me last May, when you guys came to Nationals. He showed up at my door asking to see me. We sat in my living room and talked. Well, more of, he accused me of being a whore and actually getting knocked up and still denied it was his. So, I gave him two options, he took the second one. That's why he's here."

"What were the options?" Santana said, trying to process the information that was just given to her. **_That fucking bastard knew where she was the entire fucking time. I am so going to go all Lima Heights on his bitchass. Wait, she said it was during Nationals….._**

"I told him that he can disappear completely and never look back but…" Brittany hesitated realizing the second part of that option; _Never utter a single word to anyone in Glee or Lima, if Santana finds out, he pays for eighteen years of child support. _

Santana noticed the hesitation and moved closer to her, "But what, Britt?"

"But, he wasn't allowed to let a soul know where I was and if you ever found out, he would have to pay child support until Max left for college…" Brittany said, fidgeting with her hands that lay on her lap. She was avoiding Santana's face, not wanting to see disappointment or rejection.

"Okay. What about the second option?" Santana wasn't about to get mad about why she wasn't allowed to be told about the baby. It didn't seem like the appropriate time.

"That even if he disappeared from my life, he would send gifts or money during birthdays and Christmas, I didn't think he would take the second option until he showed up for Christmas with gift during your senior year."

"Wait, that's why he disappeared for like a week that he didn't go caroling with Glee?"

"I guess, I mean, I didn't ask questions of why he had shown up or why he was there. I was too happy with having Max in my arms that I ignored everything that had happened between us." Brittany took a deep breath again, "San, I know you are the last person I should be asking for permission when it comes to my son but, I need to know if you are okay with him being in Max's life."

"Why does my opinion matter now if it didn't matter back in January?"

"Don't say that San, your opinion has always mattered to me"

"Sure doesn't seem like it"

"Santana, listen to what I'm going to tell you and don't interrupt me, okay?" Santana looked up from her knotted fingers and slowly nodded her head. "Okay, when I found out I was pregnant and I didn't tell you and just left like that, I did that because I knew how you would want to come in and support me in all my decision and take care of me. I couldn't let fucking Artie take your future away from you. I couldn't. I needed you to find it in yourself to be proud of whom you can become and become someone great. If I would have told you that I was going to be a single mom, it would have taken you longer to convince your parents to let you move out here than you becoming more than my best friend in less than 24hours. I couldn't let you do that to your future. I mean, look, you got into Colombia, you moved out here and you have a wonderful job, you've made friends and I'm okay. Max and I are okay. The day Artie showed up, my mom asked me why I had slapped him and why I was so protective of you when everyone knew you wouldn't be mad. My answer was simple, it was a more explained version of _if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it was always yours and if it doesn't, then it was never yours. _I believe that faith would bring you back to me. And that's exactly what it did when I bumped into you in the street."

"Wow," was all Santana managed to breath out realizing how much Brittany actually loved her, even after everything.

"Yeah, so be honest with me and tell me if you are okay with Artie. Artie is JUST Max's father, but you, you are my girlfriend and you have been more of a parent to Max than Artie. So please be honest."

"Did you slap Artie the day he came to see you because of me?"

"Yes" Brittany replied without hesitation. "Why?"

"I slapped him that day too." Was all Santana offered followed by a small chuckle.

"Really?" Brittany couldn't hide her amusement that her _baby daddy_ had received two slaps that day. "Why did you slap him?"

"Well, now I know he was talking about you but he mentioned something about a 'dyke blaming him for her problems' so without really thinking about it, I slapped him and he got so mad that he left dinner that night." Santana said smiling back at how upset he had been and how confused he had seemed earlier.

"Well, I guess I slapped him defending you and you slapped him defending me. Crazy how in sync we are even though we were so far apart."

"Yeah, I guess so. But that was only the beginning of our problems."

There was a silence that filled the apartment, neither one knowing exactly what to say. Brittany wanting to know what Santana meant and Santana having to decide if she was willing to be in Max's life full time.

"Britt?" Santana said after sitting in the silence

"Yeah?"

"Do you mean it? About me being more of a parent to Max?"

"Yes, I mean it. That's why my mom wanted that picture during Thanksgiving. To quote her she said we would be the perfect family. And on some level, I want that, with you." Brittany finished with a small sigh looking up at Santana and moving closer. She took Santana's hand into her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze, "I know that we already told Dani that I'm your girlfriend and we establish that we were both more than happy with the title but," Brittany took a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "Santana, will you be my official girlfriend?"

Santana shocked at the question, expecting the worse when Brittany stopped to take a deep breath, but now, she couldn't say or do anything. Santana was left speechless; all she managed to do was nod as her response. Brittany smiled and pulled her into a hug and they sat like that for a while just holding onto each other and not letting go.

* * *

"Santana, tell me what you meant when you said you wanted me to hold you the day told the school you were a lesbian."

Santana sat up, forgetting that she had told her that the first day they talked. She was caught off guard; she didn't know what to say or what was going on. She took a couple of minutes to gather her thoughts on how to face what Brittany had asked her.

"If I tell you, can you spend the night? If you couldn't hold me that night, at least holds me tonight?"

Brittany nodded and pulled out her phone and dialing her house number.

_Hello?_

"Hey mom, it's Britt. I was just going to tell you that I'm spending the night with San. Is that okay?"

_That's fine honey. How is she taking the whole Artie thing? Oh and he already left, he said he would come back after Christmas, something about his uncle inviting him out here or something._

"Okay, I think. I'll just talk to you tomorrow. And that's fine. How's Max?"

_He's fine; your father is giving him a bath as we speak._

"Okay, give him a hug and a kiss from me and Santana. Love you mom."

_Love you too honey. Hugs and kisses for you and Santana. Goodnight._

"Night mom." Brittany hung up her phone and looked over to where Santana had been standing. She realized she wasn't there anymore and she got up and walked towards Santana's room. "Santana?"

"In here!" Brittany heard Santana call out from her room and she walked in. She walked into the sight of Santana Lopez stripped down to a red lace bra and red lace panties that managed to show how round her ass really was. Brittany stood at the door, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. **_She really is beautiful and for once in a really long time, she is all mine; just mine. _**Brittany took the opportunity to memorize every part of her body. Where her thighs met her hips, where her hips led up her abs, which meant that she still kept Coach's exercises which did her well. As Santana turned sideways, allowing Brittany too see her perfect round breast being cupped by the lace and for a minute she felt jealous that she wasn't the one cupping it.

"As much as I love you staring at me, if you want to touch, you can because I am your girlfriend." Santana said out loud bringing Brittany out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"I want too but I want to hear what happened first." Santana just rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh pulling an oversized t-shirt and walking to her bed.

"Do you want to get into more comfortable clothes?" Brittany nodded in response to Santana's question and did the same thing Santana did. Stripping down to just bra and panties and pulling a t-shirt over her head. She walked over and climbed into bed with Santana and pulled her into her arms so they were cuddling.

"So, go on." Brittany prompted, encouraging Santana that it was safe to tell her what happened.

"Well, when senior year started and you didn't show up, it kind of took a toll on me." Santana started letting out a small sigh, "Nothing like how I was before you know, sleeping with anyone that would show interest but I became colder towards everyone. Everyone in Glee thought it was because you weren't there but no one really knew why you disappearing took such a big toll on me. Well, except for Artie and Q. During that summer, Quinn spent a lot of time with me and she always brought Rachel, at first it bothered me because well it was the hobbit like she wasn't cool. That is until I walked in on them making out. I laughed and then everything made sense. So Rachel eventually found out that I love you and well, she didn't push the subject and tried her best to support me with how I was dealing with everything.

But then in October I was walking towards the gym to get ready for Cheerios practice when Artie and Finn stopped me in my tracks. They started talking down to me and they brought you up. Finn started first saying things about how I was jealous of Artie because he had confirmation that you loved him but I told him he didn't have a right and he shut up but I think that's because of when I slapped him after Nationals. But Artie, he took the opportunity to shove it in my face that you were with him first. He brought you up and started making you seem smaller than what you were to me. Afterwards Finn asked me if I was a lesbian or just stubborn, in the middle of the hallway. He said loud enough that everyone looked at each other and questioned the Cheerios captain.

I wanted to run away and hide or to find you and have you hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I needed you right there. But then Artie, he looked at me and said if I wanted a good time, to call him because that's what you had said. I didn't think after that, I lunged myself at him and got a good punch into his cheek. And then he called me a crazy bitch and then said I was a dyke so Puck broke his nose. That afternoon Sue gave Q, Rach, Puck and me the afternoon off. We went to his house, watched movies and then I went home. I told my parents. They were supportive. Until I tried telling abuela and she kicked me out. I came home and cried myself to sleep for a week.

I didn't know how to deal with losing her and then the idea that I lost you came back into my mind. If I could have heard your voice, it would have made everything better but I had no idea where you were. But now, when I look back on everything, maybe we both needed to do these things on our own. It was the only way to grow. Crazy enough, Rachel told me that I should write about how I felt with you and with Max. I did. And I think it's time for you to read it. Please?"

Santana got up from the bed and walked to her desk. She pulled open the first drawer on her right and pulled out a small journal. She held it in her hands for a bit looking at it and questioning if it was the right thing to do. She took a deep breath and turned around and walked back to her bed where Brittany was. She climbed in and handed it to Britt.

"Here, I want you to read it. Whenever you want and you can keep it too."

Brittany took the journal and put it aside on the bed and looked at Santana and took a deep breath before saying, "San, I love you and I will always love you. I hope that one day I can wake up next to you and say that you are forever mine. But until then, thank you for telling me what happened. I know it wasn't easy because you have always been reserved when it came to your feelings. But nonetheless, I still love you. And I think I'm ready; ready to be fully yours, again."

With that, Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana, the soft kiss quickly turned into a heated kiss filled with need and passion. It was the only way they could show each other how much they loved each other, how much they needed each other. Santana always had to be the one to take the lead but when it came to Brittany, something changed. She would allow herself to be told what to do or how to do it. Brittany pushed her down so she was lying her down and Brittany was sitting on top of her, straddling her hips while kissing her.

"I missed this. I missed you and I plan to make it up to you." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as she placed butterfly kisses down her neck. Slowly nipping and sucking while her hands traveled up her abdomen and gently cupping Santana's right breast. Brittany pulled Santana's shirt over her head along with hers so they were both just in bra and panties. They took their time, memorizing every curve of each other's body.

They didn't want to rush it, they wanted to enjoy it. They wanted to remind each other that they were it for each other. Santana's hands rubbed Brittany's thighs slowly and would grab her ass pushing her closer to her body. Brittany managed to unclasp Santana's bra and pull off the lacey material while taking her breast into her hand and massaging it. While Brittany took the free nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it slowly, earning herself a moan from Santana.

"Ooh, Britt." Santana managed to breathe out while fumbling to remove Brittany's bra. Once removed, Santana took the blonde's left breast in one hand while the other one placed firmly on her ass. Both were rocking into each other. Enjoying the passionate make out session until Santana flipped them on the bed so she was on top of Brittany. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes asking for permission to take it further. With a small nod from Brittany and a smirk from Santana, she lowered herself to remove the tiny material covering Brittany's heat.

"I love you so much Britt." Santana whispered as she started placing kisses on the inside of her thighs slowly making her way up towards the blonde pulsing heat. "You are so beautiful, I am never letting you go." Was whispered while trailing more kisses until she reached Brittany's clit and with one swift movement from Santana's tongue against her clit made her arch her back with a groaned moan.

"Ooo, San!" Brittany breathed trying to regulate her fast paced breathing while her hand was laced through the brunette's long locks of hair. Santana's tongue still hard at work, moving up and down the blonde's wet folds. Santana brought her thumb and started rubbing against Brittany's bundle of nerves while her tongue moved in and out of her slowly enjoying every time she made the blonde moan.

"San please," Brittany breathed, "stop teasing, I know you know what I like." And with that Santana looked up towards Brittany with a smirk on her face and she started kissing her way up towards Brittany's lips. Her thumb still working wonders against the blonde's bundle of nerves, while kisses where placed across Brittany's hips and then abdomen and on each nipple. Santana kept kissing her neck and nipped at Brittany's ear while whispering, "I know what you like baby, I know very well" and placing a kiss on her ear and on her jaw, while placing a passionate kiss on Brittany's lips and inserting two fingers in one swift movement. Brittany's back arched off the bed and moaned into Santana's mouth earning a smirk in return as Santana pumped her fingers without losing a beat.

"Faster San, faster!" was pleaded and more than satisfied as Santana started using her hips to rock into Brittany while she rubbed against the blonde's thigh. Brittany's wall started getting tighter around Santana's fingers, and her fingers were digging deeper into the brunette's back causing a small moan to escape from the Latina. They moved together enjoying every minute of their passionate love making until Brittany's back arched once more and a loud "Santana!" was heard throughout the apartment. Santana helped Brittany ride out her high and let her float back into consciousness.

"That was… I don't think I have words for it." Brittany said looking at Santana while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Better than the first time, don't you think?" Santana asked with a wink which made Brittany laugh and shake her head.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, you were the one screaming my name…" and with a quirked eyebrow and a devilish smile, Brittany flipped them and started placing kisses on Santana.

Brittany proved how much she loved Santana all night long.

* * *

The following morning, Brittany woke up to a warm Santana wrapped around her body, murmuring softly next to her. The images from the previous night reminding her how much they loved each other and how much she wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. She lay next to Santana while slowly rubbing her hand up and down the brunettes back. When Santana started waking up slowly and looked up at Brittany with a smile.

"Good morning baby" Brittany whispered placing a kiss on top of Santana's head, "you are still beautiful in the mornings."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied with a smirk on her face as Santana let her hands roam freely against Brittany's skin. "I really love waking up next to you and I'm not saying that because you're naked and that was the best sex I've ever had. I love having you be the first one I wake up too."

Brittany couldn't help her smile coming across her face, "I know what you mean baby" and with a kiss on the lips Santana was on top of Brittany again, rocking her hips against the blonde.

"SANTANA, WE'RE HOME!"

"Damn that hobbit!" Santana groaned while she rolled off of Brittany and Brittany laughed at the sexually frustrated Santana.

"Santa-OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!"

"Rach what's- oh." A sly smirk covered Quinn's face while Rachel hid into her shoulder trying to get the image of Santana naked out of her head.

"Hey guys! How was Lima?" replied Brittany with a genuine smile.

"It was great but I see New York has a lot more fun than Lima." Quinn replied matter-a-fact-ly as she comforted her girlfriend. "Isn't that so, S?"

"Oh shut up. It's not the first time this has happened." She said gesturing between her and Brittany.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Rachel replied as she turned around with her hands on her hips at the comment Santana had made.

"Uh yeah, we had sex in your guest room, remember? I already told you that Rach!"

"Not about then, about right now! Like what the… what is going on?" Rachel replied not backing down as Brittany put her panties back on from under her blankets.

"Oh, this? Well, that's a long story and I'm starving, so unless you plan on feeding me, I'm not telling." Santana mimicked Rachel's stand and put her hands on her hips which earned a laugh from Quinn and Brittany.

"Baby, stop being so mean. Can we go to the diner you work at?" Brittany asked, almost fully dressed and Santana nodded her head in response putting her shoes on. "Are you guys coming or are you going to do what we did?" Brittany asked with a sly smirk on her face causing Rachel to blush and Quinn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll go. I want to hear this story!" Quinn said turning out of the room with Rachel following her out of the room. Santana walked over to Brittany pulling her in by the waist, and whispering into Brittany's ear, "I'll do what we did last night, again, later" while placing a small kiss under her ear and walking towards the bathroom to fix her hair and a wink over her shoulder when Brittany noticed the journal sitting on the night stand. **_I better put this in my purse for later_** she thought and she grabbed it.

* * *

All four girls got to Al's Kitchen and were seated immediately. Santana noticed that Dani wasn't working which was normal because they would have been going out of town for the holiday but what caught her eye was Dani sitting in a booth with Adam. **_Hmm, about time they both listened to me. I should totally go over there and make them blush. Actually, we are so sitting with them._**

"Come on, we are sitting with Dani and Adam." Santana said taking Brittany's hand and leading them to the booth that Dani and Adam were at. Quinn and Rachel followed giving each other confused glances. "Fancy seeing you _both_ here" Santana spoke up causing Dani to pull her hand away from Adam and Adam to look up at her with _Damnit Santana_ look on his face.

"Wha-what are you doing here? You don't work until tomorrow?" was Dani's immediate response.

"I could ask you the same thing but I won't. Hi Adam." Santana said turning to face him, "you remember Quinn and Rachel?" and with a small nod and wave they greeted each other; "And this is my girlfriend, girlfriend, Brittany. Brittany this is Adam and well you already know Dani."

"Hey nice to meet you!" Brittany replied sticking her hand out for him to shake. "You mind if we join you?"

Dani was left with her jaw dropped while Santana ushered her over towards the middle, Rachel doing the same with Adam so that the three couples were next to the right person.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell I walked into this morning?" Rachel asked, not trying to hide her curiosity causing Adam and Dani to look at Santana.

"And since when are you guys like _officially_ together?" was the next question that came from Quinn.

"And when are you having a party for me?" was followed by Adam

"Alright hold up, Quinn and Rachel can ask as many questions as they want but you two," Santana said gesturing between both Adam and Dani, "can't ask until you answer mine first." Dani shook her head and eventually nodded in conformation.

"Fine, Adam and I have been secretly dating since September. And this is the first time anyone had caught us."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Santana!" Adam added sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute, so when I came in for my interview that I told you," gesturing to Adam, "that you should go for it, you actually listened to me?" not hiding the surprise in her tone and earning a nod and a shoulder shrug from Adam, "That's great! I'm really happy for you guys! But why were you hiding it? I mean, Britts and I obviously aren't hiding it."

"You can say that again" was Quinn's response as she took a sip from her coke.

"Quinn!" Brittany replied with a _seriously_ look and Quinn just shrugged it off.

"Well," Dani started, "I don't like telling people about my relationships because they always end within the first three months but I guess, I can't really hide it anymore and we really like each other so yeah, it can only go up from here don't you think?" Dani said looking at Adam and taking his hand into hers while he nodded with a smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Okay, that's adorable!" Quinn cheered, "But really, Santana, what the fuck. I want to know about you and Britt now!"

"Geez, you never were one for patience!" Santana said taking a bite of her burger.

"You are so lucky you gave birth within five hours. It took me a day and a half with Max. Complete torture, even with the epidural!"

"Wait, you have a kid?" Adam was completely taken by surprise. "You have an amazing body though!"

"Watch it Adam, she's mine."

"I'm just saying I didn't know you went through pregnancy just by looking at you."

"Yeah, well it was about a year ago that I had him and I do a lot of dancing so that helps a lot."

"Wait, Quinn you had a baby too?!" Adam was finally catching up with everything.

"Yeah, I had a girl about three years ago. She was adopted by Rachel's biological mom so I'm still in her life but only as an aunt for now until Shelby and I think she's ready to know. Which should be years from now."

"Wow, you both have amazing bodies though!" Adam was elbowed by Dani who gave me a stern look, "But you are still my favorite baby." He said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I better be!" Dani laughed but turned her attention to Santana, "So what did Quinn and Rachel walk into earlier today?" causing Santana to choke on the unexpected question.

"Yeah! What did I walk into this morning?" Rachel piped up remember a very naked Santana and Brittany.

"What did it look like Rach? A very naked Brittany and a very naked me in bed together? I'm more than positive you aren't as much a prude and innocent as you put off, considering you are with Quinn and she was never so modest."

"Oh come on San, just tell us already." Quinn said covering over for her blushing girlfriend.

"Fine, you always take the fun out of everything." Santana replied, taking Brittany's hand into her own, "Brittany is my girlfriend. We made it super official last night after an incident and yeah. We are together okay."

Brittany smiled at the gesture and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well it's about fucking time, geez!"

"Quinn!"

"What! It's been how long that they have been in love with each other? It has been how long that Santana wouldn't shut up about how great Brittany was? It's about fucking time! I think we should celebrate because of it!"

Adam was the first to reply; "I am so down for that!"

All the girls laughed at his outburst while Dani just patted his shoulder.

"How about this upcoming Friday?" Rachel chimed in. The whole group looked at each other and agreed on the date and time for this 'celebration'. They ate and finished their meals and walked out into the city of New York City. Santana walked with Brittany towards her place while Quinn and Rachel back to the loft and Dani and Adam went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Yes, it was a wonderful afternoon to walk hand in hand with your girlfriend. Neither girl wanting to let go when they reached the Pierce residence; as they stood outside for a bit until the door opened reveling a very hyper Max.

"Momma! Tana!" as he threw himself into Brittany's arms.

"Hey little man! How are you? Did you get bigger since I was gone?" Santana cooed the little boy while he giggled.

"Did you listen to grandma while I was gone?" Earning a nod from Max; "that's my little man!"

"Okay, well, I have to head back and face the million questions from Rachel while I unpack my stuff. I'll text you?" Brittany nodded in response and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Yay! Two mommies!" Max cheered causing a confused look from Brittany and Santana.

"I guess he's okay with it, baby." And in the instant it was like everything either one of them questioned was completely gone. They had the seal of approval from the only person that matter most than each other. They had been approved from Max. Yeah, everything was going just great!

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading! I'll update soon again! xoxo :)_


	15. Santana's Journal

Brittany walked back into her house after her and Max waved off a smiling Santana. Brittany was still kind of shocked that Max had said 'two mommies' instead of questioning anything else. Maybe it was just because in this day and age, same sex couples didn't mean less fit parents or that the child was less loved, but he was only one, what difference would it make if he was older? Maybe the answer was simple, it wouldn't make a difference. After all, Santana loved Max as if he was hers and she always puts them first. Brittany shook her head and decided to think about all of that later.

"Oh sweetie, you're home!" Mrs. Pierce greeted hearing the soft giggles of her grandson from something he thought was hilarious coming from his mother.

"Yes, mom, sorry it took me longer than expected. Santana wanted to take me out for breakfast and we bumped into Quinn and Rachel."

"That's fine honey; did you guys talk last night? Why was she so upset that she had to leave so soon?" concern lacing Mrs. Pierce's questions.

"Oh, it just had to do with Artie being here. We hadn't talked about that yet so it was a shock and there were just old memories there and yeah. But it's okay now; we talked about it and established our relationship. Which, by the way, I don't think Max is too disappointed."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

"Hey Max," Brittany leaned down to where Max was sitting on the floor, "what do you think about Santana?"

Max looked at her like he was thinking about what to say and finally spoke up to say, "Tana my mommy too."

"You think Santana is your mommy too?" Max nodded his head in response going back to the toys in front of him.

Surprise and shock along with admiration filled Mrs. Pierce face at how normal Max was being about his mother being with another woman. Brittany looked back at her mom and shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face.

"Well, I don't think San or I could have asked for anything other than that at this point in time. Max has become close to her and she treats him like he's hers. I couldn't have asked for more. But if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and do some light reading after I give this little guy his nap."

Mrs. Pierce nodded in confirmation, still speechless, while Brittany got up and walked out of the room. Brittany took a warm shower and sang to herself softly while replying the events of the night over in her head and smile with glee. After she got out and had a light snack with Max, they lie in her bed and read him a story, which was his favorite, and soon enough he was snuggled up against his mother. Brittany remembers she still had Santana's journal and decided this was a better time than any to read what had gone through her girlfriend's mind.

* * *

She opened the first page to see Santana's handwriting with a date at the top.

**September 4****th****, 2012**

_So, Rachel said that ever since I bumped into Brittany that I should write how I feel. She says it'll help but I don't know if it's true or not. But anyways, I just started school at Colombia, pft just the fact that I got in is more of an accomplishment! But yeah, on the day that I saw Britt again, we kissed. But not that kind of kissing that makes you want to rip each other's clothes off. No, it was that slow kissing to reassure each other that the feeling is still there and I loved every second of it. I thought I was just dreaming it because since Artie and Finn decided to out me at school, I had been thinking about her a lot. Like where she was or how she was doing mostly. I managed to put it off until I had to come completely clean to Rach and Q. I guess I don't regret telling them though; they did help me through a lot, especially after I bumped into Britt again... I really miss her, even if I know where to find her. I miss having her close to me like sophomore year. I missed my best friend so much, I think that's what hurt the most about her disappearing, the fact that she just wasn't around anymore. Until the night we talked about why she disappeared, I thought it was my entire fault. I thought that I had pushed her to be someone she wasn't and that scared me. You know diary, journal, whatever you are, I've been in love with her for so long that I don't know if I can be mad at her for what she did. Now that I know her motives, it's like this weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I think I'm ready to try and love her again. No regrets and no holding back this time. I love her, I have always loved her._

* * *

**September 10****th****, 2012**

_So, I know it's been like almost a week but classes are like totally picking up right now. But do I have news for you! Last night Britts totally took a body shot off of me! Hottest body shot I've ever had done. That girl still knows what to do with her tongue! Anyways, that's as far as we got, I mean, I'm not mad or anything. She looked really torn up about having a baby. I think she looked amazing though, especially after having Max. So, we are just going to take it slow. It gives us time to get reacquainted with each other anyways. But I'll let you know how tomorrow goes, Rach, Q & I are having dinner with the Pierce's. Wish me luck journal! _

* * *

**September 11****th****, 2012**

_Oh dear journal! Today was more of a success than I thought possible. Today is the first time since I've met Max that we get to bond with each other. I never realized how much of a cutie he is. He looks so much like Brittany and has the heart of gold which I am pretty sure he received from his mother. At first, I was nervous that I wouldn't know how to act with a child his age. He seems so carefree and lovable. The more I think about it, the more I realized how much of a wonderful mother Brittany Susan Pierce is. Knowing that she is in fact a wonderful mother makes me wonder if she would ever consider being the mother of my children. Maybe even my wife? I love Max and I would do anything for him and not because his mother is my best friend and the love of my life. No, I would do anything for him because he deserves it. He is kind, and adorable and in his own way, a perfect little angel. I think that if it wasn't for Max, something else would have happened to Brittany and I am scared to even consider that. So, yeah, maybe one day I won't be auntie Tana or Tana to him but maybe I'll be like a mother to him because I wouldn't mind it in the slightest. But overall, dinner was a blast. I forgot how much I missed momma Pierce and papa Pierce. They have always been like a second family to me. I don't think I would mine being a part of their family. But I guess only time can tell. Well, I'll let you know how my week went with school and stuff, laters._

* * *

**September 20****th****, 2012**

_I forgot how crazy school can be and getting that job at Al's Kitchen really makes me forget I have a life! I am so thankful Britt doesn't get mad that I can't see her every day. I mean, she has work, school and Max. I just have two of those things! Anyways, I am planning on taking her out on a date soon. I mean, it's the least I can do. Maybe a dinner and walk in the park? I don't know but I'm going to cut this short because well, I have homework. I forgot how much I hated homework but at least its math so it's not that bad. English is going to be a bitch though. Aw well, it'll get better…..eventually._

* * *

**September 30****th****, 2012**

_Ha, I took Britts out to dinner yesterday! I tried finding a place like Breadstixx but let's be real, there is nothing that compares. So, I took her to the pizza place we (Glee Club) went to while we were here for Nationals. You know what I realized, I missed hearing her talk. About anything that comes to her mind, but just hearing her talk about something that makes her happy, really manages to make my heart skip a beat. The way her eyes light up and sparkle when she talks about dancing and now Max. It's like they are her lifelines and I can't help but feel the same way. Seeing her light up and express how passionate she is about dancing, reminds me of the little girl I met years ago. After we ate, we walked around Times Square and then headed somewhat home to a small park and we just watched the stars and cuddled. It was for a lack of a better word, perfect. But then again everything I do with her is perfect. I love her so much, you know that?_

* * *

**October 11****th****, 2012**

_So, I haven't seen Britt today or anything but I wanted to tell you something you probably don't know. A year ago today, I was shoved out of the closet in front of everyone at my high school. The guys that outed me were Finn Hudson and Artie Abrams. They confronted me while I was going to Cheerios practice and they just wouldn't let me go through. Then Finn started saying stuff about Britt and I told him to watch his mouth. He knows I wouldn't hesitate to slap him again just like that one time in Nationals. But Artie was the worst. Finn had said that I was scared that Britt loved Artie instead of me, but I knew it wasn't true, yet hearing him say it out loud felt like a punch to my stomach. And then Artie said it was true that he knew why she left and that she didn't love me. I wanted to run away and hide in her arms but I had no idea where she was. For the rest of junior year after she left, I felt empty. I felt lost. I turned to my old ways and became cold and a head bitch at that. It was the only way I knew how to handle the situation. But anyways, can you believe that fucking Finn Hudson had the audacity to ask if I was lesbian or if I was stubborn? Like if his 'skills' could somehow fix me. That boy really has a brain the size of his dick, and let me tell you, it's small. Then Artie said that I should call him if I ever felt like having a good time in bed to call him because he could 'guarantee that's how Britt felt after the first time'. God, I punched him so fucking hard. I just couldn't take it anymore. Artie is so fucking lucky Puck came out of nowhere and held me back. Anyways, Puck broke his nose and Sue let us have the rest of the day off. I told my parents that same night and they just hugged me and said they still loved me and nothing would change. My mom comforted me after I called my abuela; she said that some things are better left unspoken. I don't know if I'll ever have her in my life again, but I sure hope so. I love her so much, and I miss her just as much. I haven't told Britt all of this yet. I'm scared that she'll feel bad because she wasn't there. And I mean, even though I should be mad she wasn't there, I understand how Max took a priority and I admire that about her now. She has proven to be more than some 'dumb blonde' and I am proud of her. Well, I have class and work tomorrow, so I'll talk to you some other time journal._

* * *

**October 20****th****, 2012**

_Okay, so this is big and I just can't believe it. Yesterday, Brittany called me around 5:30pm asking if I could watch Max. SHE WANTED ME TO BABYSIT HIM, ALONE. She had to fill in at the studio, where she works, and her parents were at some community event. And Quinn and Rachel had their anniversary dinner. I didn't know it was happening until I was in front of Britt's place and I was ringing her doorbell. I babysat Max that night. All by myself & I am so proud of myself. When I got there, we played with his blocks and then his trucks. Then we had spaghetti because that's his favorite meal. Then I gave him a bath and decided we should watch a movie. I guess somewhere in the middle of the movie, we both fell asleep in Britt's bed. I woke up to someone kissing my face and I saw it was Brittany. Max was snuggled up with his turtle, because he loves it so much and can't watch a movie or sleep without it. Brittany asked if I wanted to spend the night since I was already asleep. I ended up spending the night and as I was falling asleep again, I think I heard her say that I would be a great mom to Max, but don't take my word for it. Anyways, I guess I should tell you that I have officially fallen in love with Max. But like in a motherly way. I realized that I would do anything for that kid. And I literally mean anything. If he was sick or had a nightmare, I wouldn't hesitate to be there making him feel better. I love him just as much as I love his mother. I honestly fall in love with Brittany every time I see her or hear her voice. And when it comes to Max, I love him just as much if not more. I want to be his second mom but I don't know if Britt is ready, let alone Max. Hmm, maybe one day._

* * *

**November 1****st****, 2012**

_So yesterday was Halloween and Max was the cutest baseball player I have ever seen! Britts and I wore our Cheerios uniform and went as his cheerleaders. I'm telling you, this kid is the cutest one I have ever met! I haven't gone trick or treating in the longest and going with Brittany again, reminded me of when we were kids before boys and parties came into play. I love her you know? And seeing her in the uniform that managed to show her curves and her long legs really brought back memories. Anyways, a couple of old couples said that we made a cute family and I couldn't help but smile every time they would say that and I noticed Britt being more than fine with that assumption. Maybe it's time I told her that I want to spend the rest of my life with her?_

**November 16****th****, 2012**

_BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE CALLED ME HER GIRLFRIEND. I AM BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE'S GIRLFRIEND. I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW OMG. IT TOTALLY MAKES UP FOR THE FACT THAT I DON'T GET TO SEE HER FOR A WEEK BECAUSE WHEN I COME BACK, MY GIRLFRIEND WILL BE WAITING FOR ME. YES. MY GIRLFRIEND. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW. _

_p.s. Dani and Adam are idiots they totally need to just get together, I swear!_

* * *

**November 18****th****, 2012**

_So I had dinner at the Pierce's before leaving for Lima and let me tell you, family dinner at the Pierce's always manages to open my eyes and realize how lucky I am to be with Brittany. Today I had a talk with Stacey and Mr. Pierce. With Stacey, I mostly just talked about Brittany and how much I love her and how scared I am to lose her. I don't know how much Mr. Pierce heard but he said he heard enough. Then he gave me a really good pep talk about how much Brittany wanted to share all of Max's firsts with me. With me. I am nowhere near related to Max and she still wanted me in his life. Huh, maybe being a mom to Max wouldn't be so bad. I mean, I love him enough and I would do anything for him. Just like with Brittany. I love Brittany Susan Pierce more than I love myself. And Max is right there with her. Mr. Pierce is right, there's a reason we bumped into each other that day in August. Fate. Destiny. Soulmates. Brittany was brought back into my life thanks to all of those. She is my Soulmates, my past, my present and one day, she'll be my future. Have I mentioned how much I love her? I mean, her hugs are so warm and it always feels like home. Her kisses manage to bring me alive all over again. But, as much as I love all the big things in her life, I love the little things even more. I love the way she looks at me when I'm with Max. I love the way she giggles when Max thinks he's being serious. I love the way she looks at him because you can see how much she really loves him. But most of all, I love when she looks at me, no stolen glances, no side-ways glances, no, full on eye contact. I love the way her baby blues shine in the light because they are always covered in love. Love for me. Love that I thought wasn't real; but it is and it's all for me. She loves me. I love her. I think I'll make her my wife when I graduate. Yes, I will make her Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez. That's a promise._

* * *

**November 22****nd****, 2012**

_Well, today is Thanksgiving and I am thankful for finding the love of my life again and even more for that little man of hers. I always thought that seeing Brittany with another guy would make me jealous but seeing her with Max, makes me melt into this puddle of mush and even though I deny it, I am a softy at heart. Max and Brittany are the light of my life. Quinn and Rachel are like that steady push when I felt like life was going to crumble and disappear for me. I owe them so much. All of them. So yeah, I am thankful for Brittany, Max, Quinn and Rachel. _

_p.s. I am leaving on Saturday morning to surprise her. I miss her so much and can't wait to see her again._

* * *

Brittany finished reading all the entries to Santana's journal and couldn't manage to hide her tears. She loved Santana even more than early that day. It was a great day. The one thing that stood out the most was the dinner they had before she left for Lima; so many questions where going through her head but at the same time, there was a sense of relief filling her.

**_Santana Lopez wants to spend the rest of her life with me._** Brittany thought, over and over again. She fell asleep with a smile on her face until her mom came to wake her up for dinner. She checked her phone and saw she had a new voicemail and new texts. She read the texts first.

**From Artie: **_I'll be visiting after Christmas and I'll drop by Max's presents and I would like a full explanation to what that bitch was doing there._

**From Santana: **_Hey baby, I was just going to ask if you took my journal? If you did that's perfectly fine. I just don't want Rach to find it. She wouldn't let half of the things I wrote in there go. But yeah, anyways, I love you & I'll see you this Friday for the party thing! :)_

**From Quinn: **_Britt! Rach and I just wanted to say congrats once again and we were wondering if you would want to help plan the party for New Year's since its almost here you know? Anyways, love you!_

**_New Voicemail from Stacey: _**_Hey sis! Uhm, I don't know what you are doing that you didn't answer but anyways, don't tell mom but we are making a surprise visit for Christmas and staying until after New Year's. John's parents are going on their 30__th__ anniversary honeymoon and it's in between holidays. So yeah, call me back so we can talk and stuff. Oh and tell Santana that if she hasn't made you hers by the time I am back, I will so kick her ass. Hahaha, okay well love you baby Britt!_

**_Leave it to my sister to be an idiot and always protective in the weirdest ways. _**Brittany thought as she laughed and shook her head.

Brittany decided to get back to them after dinner because she had slept the rest of the afternoon and she was starving. Light conversation was brought up during dinner and it was an overall nice evening.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Santana's_**

"Santana!"

"Whaaaaaat?!"

"Come here! I need to talk to you!"

Santana got up from her bed and walked into the living room more than annoyed that Quinn was making her leave the comfort of her bed. "What do you want Q? I was reading through my notes and actually studying!"

"Oh please, this will definitely make up for it."

"Okay, what is it?"

"So you know how New Year's is almost here?"

"Yeaaah. So?"

"How is the planning going?"

"You want to help throw the party? You know we won't be able to get drunk if Max and her parents, well, mostly Max, if they come and she won't celebrate without Max."

"Yeah I know, but since it's at Al's we could work something out?"

"That sounds good. Who are you going to ask for help?"

"Yeah, Britt will totally be down and we'll get Adam and Dani to help too!"

"Okay, sounds like a plan Q."

"Wait, before you leave, can I ask you something?"

Santana took a deep breath and let it out slowly, **_this conversation can go but two ways. _**"What's up?"

"Well, when I was back in Lima, Rach and I kind of bumped into Puck and he told us something and I didn't believe him but it's been bothering me and I wanted to ask you first."

"Q, you're rambling, what did Puck say?"

Quinn paused, choosing her words correctly before letting them out in one breath, "PucksaidthatArtiehasbeenseeingBrittsinceNationals."

"One more time and try pausing…" Santana answered even though she heard and understood Quinn perfectly. It wasn't the first time Quinn would speak so fast especially if she was nervous.

"Okay, Puck told us that Artie has been seeing Brittany since Nationals…"

"Yeah, I know Quinn."

"Wait, what?"

"Remember how I came back a day earlier than planned?" Quinn nodded encouraging her to continue, "Well, when I got to her house, Artie opened the door. I was hurt and mad but ultimately confused. She wanted to explain but being in the same vicinity as him after everything. So we came back here and we talked."

"And I will just take a wild guess and say everything worked out because then we found you in bed together?" Santana nodded with a smile on her face. "So, what's the deal with Artie?"

"Honestly? He's just being a dick about everything. He confronted her during our trip here for Nationals and made him swear not to tell anyone. And he visits Max and gives him presents for his birthday and Christmas. But really, I don't know. I mean, I am going to have to deal with him at some point if I want to marry Britt and be a parent to Max." Santana said, sighing at the realization that she hadn't told Quinn about her future plans.

"So, you really are okay with being a parent to Max?" Santana nodded, finding her hands more interesting than the look Quinn was giving her, "Are you going to finish school at least?" Again Santana just nodded, "I am so proud of Santana." Quinn lunged into Santana wrapping her arms around Santana while letting tears of joy fall down her face. Caught off guard Santana hugged her back and pulled her away to wipe away the tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am so happy that you and Britt can finally be together! After everything you have both been through, it's just a miracle. I am so proud of you."

"Why are you proud though? Because I said I wanted to be a parent to Max and eventually marry Britt?"

Quinn nodded in response wiping away the tears, "Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say that out loud? San, since we bumped into Brittany again, I have noticed how your eyes have this sparkle and you automatically smile when you talk about her or Max. I see how much you love them and I know that because that's how I feel about Beth. I know that look of concern in your face because it was the same look you gave me when I told you I was pregnant. San, I have waited so long to hear you say it, and you said it on your own. All on your own and I have never been so proud."

Santana couldn't believe everything Quinn had just told her. Santana always saw Quinn as a sister and now more than ever, she was confirming it. All Santana could do was hug Quinn and whispered, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Oh and I should tell you something that happened today too."

Quinn pulled away, immediately intrigued with the confession, "What is it?"

"Max said," Santana paused, causing an impatient Quinn to lean closer, "I have two mommies, when I kissed Britt…" Santana waited for it to fully sink in. After a few moments of Quinn processing everything, Quinn yelled at the top of her lungs causing Rachel to run into the living room.

"What is with all the yelling?!"

"Ask Quinn." Santana said with a huge smile on her face.

"Quinn, why are you yelling?!"

"BECAUSE MAX CALLED SANTANA HIS MOMMY!"

To say that Rachel wasn't surprised, would be considered an understatement. She looked back at Santana who simply nodded in confirmation. Rachel joined Quinn in the excitement and was dancing around the living room.

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for reading! Don't be shy to leave any comments. I think there will be one more big thing before I end it. So, any suggestions, questions, comments or concerns, don't be shy to let me know! Thanks guys xoxo :)_


	16. Surprise Guest Aren't Welcomed

After dinner at the Pierce, Brittany gave Max a shower and read him a story until he fell asleep. She went back to her room and was about to read something when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_Were you ever planning on answering my text?_

Brittany was caught off guard, she forgot to check her caller ID so she pulled it back and checked to see it was Artie. With a small eye roll, Brittany replied, "I didn't know your text had a question in it so I wasn't planning on it."

_Funny, you know exactly what I mean! What the fuck was Santana doing at your place yesterday?_

"Why do you even care Artie? It's not like we are together and it's not like we would ever get back together. So why does it matter?"

_So she finally decided to come out of the closet huh? About time that fucking dyke came clean._

"Artie, don't start with your bullshit! You know damn well you and Finn put her on blast and then got punched while you were in high school." Brittany said trying to keep her frustration in check.

_Look, I don't want you tainting my kid with your ideas of being together. I could care less whom you fuck on your spare time, just keep her away from my kid._

"Oh, so now he's your kid? What's with the change of heart Artie?"

_What do you mean change of heart? I have always said it was my kid!_

"Good fucking joke! It took me **MONTHS** to convince you and now that Santana is in his life you are all he's _my kid,_ like you were here from the start!"

_Well it's not like Santana was there from the start either!_

"Yeah, that was my choice! I gave you the option and you said I was nothing but a whore! So, you know what, for all I care you can just disappear and get the fuck out of my life and Max. I don't care if you are the father, because honestly, Santana would make a better father than you. And that's the end of it. I don't want you visiting me or my son anymore. If you want to send presents, that's fine but no more visits until Max makes that decision. Goodbye Artie."

Brittany hung up and threw her phone on her bed. She was livid. She couldn't believe he had the balls to call her and criticize everything in her life especially what included Max. He wasn't even there when she needed him and now this. Suddenly her phone rang again; frustrated she picked up the phone without checking the caller ID again.

"Hello!"

_Damn sis, what bite you in the ass? If it's a bad time, I can call back later…_

"No, sorry Stace, I had just gotten off the phone with Artie and I hung up on him so I thought it was him calling again."

_Oh, no worries sis. What did he want anyways?_

"He was calling to bitch about why Santana was at my place when he was here. Can you believe he had the fucking balls to say that she had no right to be in Max's life? Like, she has been there more than he has and Max loves her more! He's such an idiot! I should have never told him I was pregnant!"

_Alright sis, you need to take a deep breath! I know you think you shouldn't have told him but it's too late now. You just have to roll with the punches. Which to all of this, what did San say when she saw him?_

"Oh that was another nerve-wrecking conversation. She came back a day earlier and surprised me but Artie opened the door. They have a very violent history so she refused to be in the same place as him. We went back to her place and talked."

_Just talked huh?_

"Oh come on Stacey, we just talked."

_Well, if you guys still talk the same way like when mom walked in on you guys, then I don't know if I'm happy that you guys talked…_

"**Stacey! **Stop, we talked about Artie and then we talked about what happened during her senior year. And maybe, just _maybe_, one thing led to another and we're officially together. But **only **maybe!"

_Yes! Finally! I am so glad you guys are together! But I have one more question._

"Of course you do, what's up?"

_How does she feel about being a parent?_

Brittany knew the question was coming and she found herself holding Santana's journal and opening to the page of that one Sunday dinner where her sister was present. "Funny, I should be asking you that, Stace."

_What? Why would you ask me that? She is your girlfriend after all..._

"But it seems like you talked to her more about Max and me than I did. Come on Stacey, I know you guys talked on the Sunday before Thanksgiving."

_How do you know about that? And yeah we did talk but she also talked to dad._

"I know and don't worry, if San won't tell me what dad said, I'll just ask him. But I'm asking you now. What did you guys talk about?"

_Britt, I think she should be the one to tell you that. I love you and I wouldn't lie to you, which is why I won't tell you. We talked about a couple of things and yes you and Max were the core of it but it's just something she has to tell you._

"But what if she doesn't tell me or she lies to me? How will I know what's true or not?"

_Britt, do you trust her?_

"Yeah, of course"

_Do you believe her?_

"Yes"

_Do you love her?_

"As much as I love Max"

_Then trust and believe what she tells you because it's all out of love sis. San has never been able to lie to you, maybe hide how she feels but never lie. If you ask her something she won't lie to you unless it's necessary which at this point, well, it really isn't. But just trust me on this sis; Santana Marie Lopez is in love with you, Brittany Susan Pierce. Always has been and probably always will. So, just talk to her, okay?_

"Yeah, okay Stace. Thanks for always being there for me."

_No problem kiddo, you know I love you too much._

"Oh, before I forget, guess what Max said today!"

_What did that munchkin say?_

"He saw San and I kiss and said "yay two mommies" like it was the most natural thing in the world! And when I asked him again in front of mom he said San was his mom too. I swear that kid is full of surprises!"

_Just like his mother! But that's so great! See, if San didn't run away after that, I think she just took the first step!_

Brittany was holding the journal closer to her now and let out a small but fully content sigh, "Yeah, I guess so."

_Well sis, I have to go, Emily has school so I have to wake up early. Text me and let me know how everything works out okay? Oh and remember, just ask her, she won't hide anything from you. Love you! Bye!_

"Yeah, okay, love you too, bye!"

Brittany was left wondering about what her sister told her. **_Maybe I should just ask her about everything, I mean, we have been through a lot. And she let me read her journal._**

Brittany grabbed her phone and decided to text Santana about the party or gathering or whatever on Friday and to see if they could catch up before then. Brittany was always patient when it came to Max and everything else but not so patient when it came to knowing something about Santana.

**_From Brittany: _**_Hey baby, I was wondering if we could meet up sometime during the week, lunch or coffee, just the two of us. Oh and do you guys need anything for the party thing this Friday?_

**_From Santana: _**_Hey! Yeah, do you want to do either a late lunch or early dinner? I have class until 2:30 tomorrow. And I don't think so, maybe just some chips babe? Adam is taking care of the alcohol and Dani said she'd bring cups and beer pong balls._

**_From Brittany: _**_Yeah, I can do tomorrow, where do you want to meet up at? I can stop by your place and go from there? And cool, we'll talk more about the party tomorrow._

**_From Santana: _**_Yeah, totally, stop by and we'll go! And cool! Oh, babe, do you have my journal?_

**_From Brittany: _**_Yeah, sorry totally forgot to reply earlier. I have it and I already read it. _

**_From Santana: _**_Oh… you did?_

**_From Brittany: _**_It's okay right?_

**_From Santana: _**_No, no, no, it's fine baby. I just didn't think you would read it so soon. Do you have any questions about anything?_

**_From Brittany: _**_We can talk about it tomorrow okay? I love you baby xoxo_

**_From Santana: _**_Okay baby. I love you too xoxo_

**_From Brittany: _**_You can stop worrying, it's nothing bad. I know how much you worry and expect the worse! I don't think you can get rid of me that easily!_

**_From Santana: _**_Are you sure? I did say some pretty intense things in there._

**_From Brittany: _**_ I know baby, but its okay, I promise. I still love you. I think I love you more now._

**_From Santana: _**_Okay Britt, I believe you. And I love you more baby :) goodnight baby, sweet dreams xoxo_

**_From Brittany: _**_Goodnight baby, I love you the most xoxo_

* * *

Santana got up the following morning and was in a good mood. She went to class and bumped into Adam and talked about minor details about the party on Friday. He agreed to buy most of the alcohol because the girls still had some tequila and vodka left over. She proceeded on with her class until she was finished. She went home and decided to freshen up a bit before going to lunch with Brittany because she still needed to go to work and talk with Brian about the New Year's party. She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it because she knew Quinn and Rachel were still at school. Her hair wrapped in a towel and along with her body. She opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Brittany.

"Hey baby, come in, I just got out of the shower" Santana said, opening the door for Brittany and letting her in, "I'll be just a couple more minutes and then we can leave"

"O-okay" Brittany stuttered as she watched her girlfriend sway her hips and slowly unwrap the towel that was covering her body. Brittany made her way slowly after Santana who was in her room. When she reached Santana's room she couldn't help but stare as her girlfriend bent over putting lotion on her tan legs. Brittany didn't know what was happening as her legs carried her across the room to where Santana was standing.

"Britt, baby, not now. We have to go get lunch" Santana moaned as Brittany started caressing her exposed skin.

"I can think of something else I wouldn't mind eating" Brittany whispered in a husky tone into Santana's ear causing the brunette to let out a breathier moan.

"Then I think you are over dressed for the occasion baby" a mischievous smirk appeared on Santana's face before crashing their lips together. Tongues battled for dominance as hands were free to roam.

Suddenly another knock at door.

"Ignore it, we can pretend we aren't here" Santana whispered between kisses.

The knock on the door continued followed by a _Santana, open the fucking door; I know you are in there! _That _**voice**_, the voice that haunted both of their dreams. Santana and Brittany pulled away looking at each other, confusion filling their faces. Santana looked around for her robe and whispered, "Stay here, and just wait until I come back, I'll get him to leave. I love you" and placed a kiss on Brittany's forehead.

Santana walked into the living room, towards the door where the loud banging was still happening. She looked through the peep hole and saw that her assumption was accurate. Artie Abrams had found out where Santana was living and had showed up to her apartment. Santana opened the door and spat out, "What are you doing **here** Abrams?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in or should I let myself in?"

"How about you try neither until you answer my question" Santana finished off crossing her arms in a defensive mode.

"I came to talk to you about Brittany and Max." Artie said flatly. "Can I come in now or what?"

Santana looked him over and then moved aside and lead him to the living room, which so happened to share a wall with her bedroom and she knew Brittany was most likely trying to listen.

"What about Brittany and Max? Please don't tell me you finally found your balls and decided it was your child, because they aren't some toy you can play with whenever you get bored!" Santana said viciously towards Artie while taking a seat as far away from him as possible.

"What were you doing at their place?"

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to have the balls to ask questions for my actions after all the shit you put me through." Santana said shaking her head.

"I get to do _whatever_ the fuck I want, I'm the man here!"

"You don't have the fucking balls to be a man, Artie! You come into my home and ask questions, why? All because you have a dick and Brittany decided she was better off without you?! Is that it? You can't take her rejection or maybe the part that you lost her to **_me._**"

"I didn't lose Brittany! I can get her back whenever I want!"

"You better watch what comes out of your fucking mouth because you _never, _and I mean, **_never_**, know who is listening to your shit."

"Whatever bitch, are you going to answer my question or what?"

"How about you answer mine and then I'll answer yours." Santana countered, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back into her seat. Artie seemed to ponder the idea and sat quietly while fidgeting with his hands.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

Santana had a mischievous smirk on her face while taking in what Artie's reply had been, suddenly her phone vibrated in her lap. She looked down and saw it was a text from Brittany.

**From Brittany: **_Ask him if he still thinks Max isn't his, please?_

Santana let out a small sigh and looked back at him.

"This is how it's going to happen; we each get one question and no bullshit. The minute I find out you are lying I will kick you out of my house and make you regret it, understood?" Artie visibly swallowed and slowly nodded his head. "Good, now tell me, to what do I owe your presence in New York and in my home?"

"Seriously? That's your question? I want to know what you are doing with Brittany and Max."

"What do you mean 'what am I doing with Britt and Max'? I'm Britt's girlfriend and Max is her son. I can't pick and choose when it comes to them. They come as a package and I am okay with that."

"So you are more than okay with the fact that Max was made because your best friend was a whore during high school?"

"Shut the fuck up or I swear I will make you regret it. And anyways, it wasn't your turn to ask the questions. So sit your ass down and shut the fuck up." Santana was fuming because of Artie and she was doing her best not to slap or beat the shit out of him.

"Fine, what's your question?" Artie said, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Do you still think Max isn't yours?"

"No, I don't think that anymore. I am more than positive that he isn't mine." He stated more matter-a-fact-ly than anything. This infuriated the brunette far more than he expected.

"Get the fuck out." Santana said in a somewhat whisper avoiding his eye contact. She took a small sigh before continuing, "If you **_know_** he isn't yours, why the fuck do you even care who is around either of them? You've made your point, you aren't the father, you don't give a rat's ass about Brittany so do us all a favor and fall off the earth. Disappear and never come back, I'll take care of both of them. We don't need your help. Fuck, if I would have known that the day I slapped you at the restaurant that you had seen Britt, I would have **_NEVER_** let you near her again. You might have been that guy who banged the Cheerios along with the entire high school population with an exception of a couple, but now," Santana signaled around her, "no one gives a shit about who you fucked. You can't live off of being a manwhore for the rest of your life. Face it Artie, you are nothing but a dead beat father, fuck not even Puck did that with Quinn, and he didn't have a dad growing up."

"Shut the fuck up, you have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Alright, alright, I won't press the issue. But really, just leave. Brittany has raised Max on her own for almost two years if you include her pregnancy. Max is loved and showered with affection and now? He has me, and you better believe that if you do **_anything_** to make him feel anything less than special, I will hunt you down. I won't even think twice. So, get the fuck out of my house, the fuck out of New York and go find some other bitch to fuck you, because that's all you are good for."

Artie was holding back tears, he knew Santana was right but he also knew how much damage he would cause if he stayed around. Hesitantly and slowly, he stood up from the couch and headed towards the door, Santana following suit. As he was about to open the door, Quinn and Rachel walked in laughing at some joke but froze as they saw Artie.

"Ar-Artie?" Quinn stuttered trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel finished Quinn's thought.

"He was just leaving, for good." Santana stated flatly.

"C-can you tell Brittany that I was no good for either of them anyways. And that I should have never denied him when she told me, both times." Artie whispered towards Santana. Before Santana could reply, a voice came from behind everyone, causing all eyes to fall on Brittany.

"I could never forgive you, I should never forgive you. But don't you dare act like you regret everything that came from your mouth. You've hurt me and Max enough. I don't need you. Never have and never will." Brittany said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "But I owe you only one thing, and that's thanks." Confused faces looked back at her and before anyone could question, she continued, "Thank you for giving me the love of my life and my pride and joy. Thanks to you, I have Santana and Max, and with them by my side, you are no longer needed. So, goodbye Artie." And with that, Brittany turned on her heel and headed back to Santana's room. Confused glances were exchanged and Santana spoke first.

"Goodbye Artie, we'll see you at the next reunion." And with that, Santana closed the door and headed to her room. Never looking back and leaving all the hurt in the past, for both her and Brittany. They could only go forward from here.

* * *

Author's Note:_ As you can see, the story is slowly cleaning up lose ends. I'm excited for the next step the girls will take. Comment, Review, Criticize, anything. Thanks for reading :) xoxo_


End file.
